Operation Flirtation
by imasmurf93
Summary: After eight years of having a huge crush on Wally, Abby has talked Kuki into trying to make her feelings for him. By flirting...one issue though...Kuki has no idea how to flirt.
1. The Long Term Crush

'_Look at him doodling on that paper, he can't concentrate for more than a few minutes'_ Kuki smiled to herself and rested her head on her arm as she juggled her attention from the teacher at the front of the classroom, to the shaggy haired blonde sat on the desk in front of her.

"Mr Beatles, I hope that that's a trigonometric equation that you're writing in your book!" Mrs Finster projected, her eyes still focused on the board as she continued to write.

Wally jumped and looked up. "er, yeah, course I am miss…" He nodded.

Kuki gave a small giggle to herself.

The teacher turned to face him and raised her eyes. "Focus please!"

Kuki gave another grin. Even the teachers had a soft spot for Wallabee, despite him never paying attention and rarely doing work.  
The bell rang. Lunchtime. Kuki closed her book and stood up, trying to take in the instructions of her teacher regarding homework as she watched her long term crush race out of the door.

She beamed as she entered the cafeteria, seeing that her best friend was already present. Abby waved to her and motioned for her to join her in the lunch queue.

"Hey! No cuts!" A girl behind Abby moaned as Kuki stepped in front of her athletic friend.

Abby glared at her. "Chill out or get lost!"

The girl scoffed and chose to shut up.

"How's your day been girl? Numbuh 5's not seen you all day." Abby sighed as they took their trays along the line.

Kuki smiled to herself. Even though they were no longer in the KND Abby's use of her own number in third person had never rubbed off. With a shrug she replied. "Double science, electronics and maths...what do you think?"

Abby chuckled. "Sounds okay to Numbuh 5! The only decent lesson she's had today is phys ed, where we played lacrosse and Numbuh 5's stick 'accidently' hit Minnie Higgins over the head!"

"Abby!" Kuki laughed. They were next in the queue. Kuki handed her tray to the rather large and scary looking dinner lady. She secretly prayed that the woman's giant chin wart wouldn't fall into whatever they were serving today.

"She was asking for it!" Abby exclaimed, now handing over her tray as they walked down the line.

Kuki scrunched her nose a little as she received hers back...Some sort of slop...she looked up at the menu. Cottage pie. So that's what it was meant to be.

"What did she do? Breathe?" Kuki cheered up as she looked back over to Abby.

Abby took her tray back and gave a similar look of disgust as she observed what she was given. "She turned up to phys ed wearing a skirt! Not a gym skirt with shorts under...a tiny, black, miniskirt. Just so that she could have a possibility of flashing her too small, slutty thong and fat ass butt cheeks."

Kuki gave a squeal. "Thongs? Seriously?!"

They got to the till and payed then headed for an empty table so that they could finish their discussion in peace.

"Numbuh 5's got no problem with thongs, they look nice when you wear them right. Sure, everyone wears them. But don't wear a pair that's a size too small because you look like a heffalump trying to fit into a leotard!" Abby sighed as they sat down.

Kuki looked up at her in shock. "You've worn them?!"

Abby gave her a 'no big deal' look back. "Sure, it's not like Numbuh 5 got a basque or something."

"Aren't they uncomfortable?" Kuki mused. Taking her first mouthful of slop and regretting it. She put down her thought and decided to drink her milk instead.

Abby shook her head. "They were to get used to but they're okay really. Guy's go nuts for them for some reason."

Kuki gasped. "You mean you've…?" Her face asked the rest of the question with raised eyebrows and a glance around to check that nobody was close enough to hear.

"No." Abby laughed. "Numbuh 5 hasn't gone that far! You know she'd tell you! Numbuh 5's just saying, bend over that little bit too much so they look, then stand up and pull up your pants to cover them. You've got guys hooked!"

Kuki laughed. Beginning to dig her useless plastic fork around in the meal. "I can't believe you'd do that for a guy! I'd never go through pain like that!"

"It ain't pain!" Abby laughed.

"Still. That discomfort!" Kuki looked up at her. "Guy's aren't worth making that much effort for!"

As she looked up, she saw her crush and close friend walking past her with his friends. Looking for a table.

"Hi Wally!" She smiled shyly as he passed her.

The blonde looked down at her and gave a smile. "Hey Kuki." 

She beamed, Wally was one of the coolest guys in their class, she wasn't so popular. It made her feel so special that he didn't care that he was cool and she wasn't. He still treated her like the close friends they always had been since the age of eight,

"Urgh, We got history next?" Wally asked as he walked backwards, following his friends but still paying attention to Kuki.

Kuki nodded. He smiled, half turning around. "Great, save me a seat!"

Kuki grinned and looked back at her food. A little blush forming on her cheeks.

"Not even that guy?" Abby chuckled.

Kuki narrowed her eyes at her jokingly. "Shut up!"

Abby laughed and dug in her bag. She'd obviously given up with trying to eat the school meal too and had come prepared as she picked out a large packet of salted potato chips. She opened the bag and took a handful out. Offering the bag to Kuki. Who smiled gratefully and picked out a chip, she nibbled on it thoughtfully.

"Do I act like a complete idiot around him?" Kuki asked her best friend.

Abby shook her head. "What makes you think that? You act like you always have with him."

"He's just so cool and I'm just...not." Kuki sighed.

"Girl, don't be a fool!" Abby laughed. "Just because you ain't a Minnie Higgins minion doesn't mean you ain't cool."

Kuki looked up. "I'm not. You're sporty and athletic. So you're cool...I'm just a nerd. People only tolerate me because you'll pound on them if they don't!"

"Wally don't think that. He wouldn't have asked to sit next to you in next lesson otherwise, doofus!" Abby grinned.

Kuki shook her head. "He hates history. He doesn't get it. he likes to sit with me because he knows it's my best subject and I'll help him with it. It doesn't mean anything."

Abby laughed. She'd always known about Kuki's feelings for Wally. Possibly before Kuki knew it for herself. Kuki had only recently confessed during a sleepover between to two of them.

"Your only problem is that you ain't obvious enough girl! You know how oblivious he is to everything! You got to flirt more! Show him you like him, make him know that he wants you!" Abby grinned at Kuki.

The thought terrified Kuki. "What? No...I...I can't Abby!"

"Why not?" Abby asked. "You're a cute girl and trust Numbuh 5! Wally knows that too! You just got to make him realise how much he wants you. Be sexy!" 

"I'm….I'm not sexy Abby!" Kuki exclaimed.

Abby raised her eyes. "Yes you are!"

The bell rang. Kuki looked over to Wally, who was still seated with his friends, hurling the school meal at each other.

Abby smiled. "Go to class. We'll talk about it later!"

Kuki stood up and headed to her history lesson.

She stood outside the room where they were all meant to line up. Quietly she leant against the wall. Watching her classmates messing around and thinking about what Abby had said.

'_I'm not sexy'_ She thought to herself. _'She has to think that, she's my best friend. Surely Wally doesn't think I am. He could get any girl he wanted in the whole school!'_

"Wow, that's a thoughtful look!" An English accent invaded her trail of thought. She looked over and gave a small smile.

"Oh, hi Nigel." She said.

Nigel gave a grin through his signature glasses. Nigel, like Kuki, wasn't highly thought of in school. His intelligence exceeded most of their classmates and that mixed with his bald head and awful fashion sense gave him the title role of class nerd. Luckily for him, again, like Kuki, their KND friends who began generally more popular than them stood out for them and gave them a safety net from class ridicules and bullies.

"What were you thinking about this side of class?" He questioned, leaning next to her.

She shook her head. "Nothing much, just thinking."

He shrugged. "Okay. We're starting on the battle of hastings today. Want to sit together in case we get group work?"

"Erm." Kuki bit her lip. "I already said I'd sit with…"

"Okay class, come in please." Mr Halter. Or as the children knew him...Mr Hitler said as he opened the door.

Kuki looked back at Nigel as they started to walk in.

"Oh, okay." Nigel said, sounding quite low. Kuki felt bad, she was about to suggest that they sat on a table of four when… 

"Hey Kuki." Wally said as he rushed in. "He didn't realise I'm late did he?"

Kuki shook her head. "No, we were just sitting down."

"Great. I can't do another detention with him!" Wally sighed as he headed over to the two person desk at the back, right hand corner of the room. He sat down and looked up at her expectantly.

"Oh I see!" Nigel grinned knowingly. "Go ahead! I understand."

Kuki gave him a smile. "Come sit by us?"

Nigel nodded. they both made their way to the double desk in front of Wally. Kuki took her seat by her crush.

"Er, the back of the room is reserved for cool people Uno!" A dark haired boy scowled as he walked towards Nigel.

Nigel gave a sigh, "Do we really have to do the seat possession thing in every lesson we're in Jacob?"

The boy was one of the jocks. He wore a blue varsity jacket with a white top and ripped jeans. He glared at Nigel. "We will until you learn where you do and don't have the right to sit!"

"And he has the right to sit where he wants to Sampson! There ain't no name on the chair!" Wally projected to him. Narrowing his eyes and lifting one side of his mouth into a scowl.

Jacob was about to reply but decided against it. He wasn't going to win an argument against Wally. He rolled his eyes and chose to sit on the four person table to Wally's left.

"Thank you Mr Beatles and Mr Sampson!" Mr Halter groaned as he settled into his desk. "We have a lot to do so let's just get on with it without the soap operas!"

"Thanks." Nigel whispered as he turned to look at Wally.

Wally smiled and shrugged. "You used to do the same for me mate."

Kuki smiled at Wally. _'He's so sweet!_.

She then sat quietly throughout the lesson. Thinking about her conversation with Abby.

"You okay?" She heard. She looked at Wally. He was staring at her cautiously. He must have seen her zoned out.

"Oh." Kuki shook the thoughts out of her head. "Yeah, just thinking about something Abby said to me earlier."

Wally blinked. "Okay, well do you know the answer to this? Hitler's looking at us!"

Kuki looked over to her teacher, who was glancing about the room. She then looked at the board and realised that there were a list of questions to research. Wow, she must have really blanked out.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Let's look on this paragraph."

She opened their shared book and glanced up at Wally, who looked like he was trying to make sense of the wording inside. She was sure that she was right at that point. Wally only wanted to sit by her for her answers.

There was then a buzz on her thigh. A light, tinkling tune then aired around the room.

"Crap!" She whispered. Her eyes darting up at her teacher. Who was glaring around the classroom looking for the culprit.

"Phone's off please!" He scolded to the whole class when he decided that he couldn't figure out who the ring belonged to.

Wally chuckled. "Was that you?"

Kuki looked at him and took her phone out of her pocket. "I thought I'd put it on silent this morning."

Wally laughed again. "Wow, I've never known you break a school rule before! No phones miss Sanban!"

Kuki smiled at him and glanced at her phone under the table. Making sure to turn her phone to silent before reading her text.

_Sleepover tonight? Loaded with homework I'm stuck on._

_We can talk carry on with our talk too :p_

_-Abby_


	2. The Mini Skirt

"My phone went off when you text me earlier!" Kuki exclaimed. Sipping her Starbucks Strawberries and Cream blend. Abby always had a rule that when they studied together they had to have a Starbucks to do so...It was like tradition.

Abby grinned. "Oops, sorry! Did your teacher throw a fit?"

Kuki shook her head. "No. He didn't know it was me. I thought he was going to yell at me though."

Abby laughed.

Kuki cleared her throat. "So what homework have you got?"

"Nuh uh!" Abby shook her head. "Tutorial first!"

"Abby!" Kuki rolled her eyes.

Abby put up a finger. "No Kuki! It's prom in six weeks and you two have got to be together for then!"

Kuki shook her head. "No way will he want me to be at prom with him Abby. He'll probably go with one of the super popular girls!"

"Keep talking like that and he probably will!" Abby scolded. "He is nuts about you but just don't know it yet! You need to show him!"

Kuki rolled her eyes. "But how Abby?"

"Flirt with him!" Abby exclaimed. Spelling it out.

Kuki shook her head. "I don't know how!" 

Abby pulled a face. "How can you not know how to flirt? You were known as the flirt in the Kids Next Door!"

Kuki shrugged. "I don't. Not one bit."

Abby sighed and put a hand over her face. "Okay, think about the girls in your favorite movies. When girls talk to guys in movies they make sure that the guys look at their lips and hair. Think about twirling your hair when you talk to him." Abby demonstrated with a sexy smile. "Lower your head a little so that you're looking up at him. Chew on a pencil or something when he talks so he looks at your lips and sees how hot they are with your hottest lip gloss!"

Kuki laughed in embarrassment Abby looked really good doing this but she couldn't imagine herself doing it.

"Okay, I'll give it a go." She shrugged nervously.

Abby smiled. "We start tomorrow!"

The next day Kuki woke up and decided to run home and replan her outfit. Her first day of flirting with Wally called for a cuter outfit than the oversized green hoodie and leggings.

She rummaged through her cabinet until she found the perfect get up! A little black mini skirt! She hadn't worn it since she was thirteen but she hadn't put on much weight since then...nor had she developed much in the hip department...Sometimes Kuki hated her stick figure. She barely had hips and barely had breasts. At least the skirt would fit her. She lifted it up to look at it, it was a pencil style with a stylish slit on the back. She bit her lip and put it on. It fit!

She picked up her green and white stripe, long sleeved shirt and placed it on, tucking it into her skirt. She gazed in the mirror and smiled, she had to admit. She looked pretty cute.

A loud beep made her jump. She'd forgotten that Abby was going to pick her up and give her a ride. She grabbed her trenchcoat, throwing it over her shoulders, shoved on some gladiator sandals and grabbed her school bag as she ran out of the door.

"Wow! Smoking!" Abby beamed as Kuki stepped out of the door.

She beeped her horn twice as she pulled a funny face at Kuki, who looked around frantically.

"Abby! Stop! You'll get our neighbours complaining!" Kuki scolded as she walked to the blue convertible.

Abby laughed . "When you said you were going to change Numbuh 5 just assumed you'd got cereal on your sweater! She wasn't expecting Megan Fox to walk out of your door!"

Kuki shook her head. "I just wanted to look nice to gain little confidence!"

"You look great girl!" Abby smiled. "Numbuh 5 will give you a little lip gloss to work your magic when we get in. Belt up!"

Kuki did as she was told and buckled herself in. They grinned at each other as the car pulled out and headed to school.

"Oooh that's got to be about fifty points!" Abby hissed as they drove through the school gates. Kuki grinned. Minnie Higgins and her gang of followers were crossing the road, not bothering to look before hand as Abby's car approached them.

Kuki shook her head. "Don't get arrested for manslaughter the day I need you around! Plus she's in English with me first period. She makes my life hell at the best of times. I don't think she'd like me any more if we ran her over!" 

They parked in a bay and headed to lockers. Abby pulled out a light pink lipgloss from her bag and put it onto Kuki's lips. She then placed it in her hand. "Here, Numbuh 5's got a new one anyway."

"Thank you." Kuki smiled. She looked to her left to see a familiar friend approaching them.

"Hi Hoagie!" Kuki beamed.

Hoagie glanced at her and then looked around before speaking. "Uh, Hi Kuki, you look nice!"

"Thanks." Kuki smiled.

Hoagie continued to check around the hallway. "Abs, you coming to class?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, be right there."

Hoagie fixed his collar and slowly walked off. He'd lost his baby fat now and had turned into quite a handsome guy. Kuki watched as he walked away.

"Why's he always have to check that nobody he knows is around before he talks to me?" Kuki scoffed. "He's just like he used to be if its just us guys." 

Abby shook her head. "You know what he's like. Very impressionable. He always wanted to be popular and now he is he's petrified of losing that status. Even if it means blanking his best friends...he'll still always be there if you need him."

"I know." Kuki sighed. "I'm glad Wally's not like that." 

Abby smiled. "Well we'd better go. Knock him dead girl!"

Kuki beamed as Abby walked away. She pulled off her coat and placed it in her locker before heading to her English class.

As she approached the corridor she noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was great to be stared at so much or a little uncomfortable.

When she got to her classroom Wally was already there, leant against the wall chatting to some of his friends. Kuki chose to wait at the back of the line of teens, so not to embarrass or bother him. She glanced over to Wally, whose eyes seemed to be darting away. She stared at him. He looked over and their eyes met. Realising he'd been caught looking he gave a little grin and tried to discreetly scan her outfit. Kuki could have sworn she saw him lick his lips.

"Wow! Nice fashion sense there Kuki!" Minnie Higgins laughed as she came up behind her.

Kuki turned around, trying to figure out what caused the heated sarcasm in her voice. Was she being mean just because Kuki was wearing something different. She looked back at Wally whose eyes were wide, looking straight at her. His face was unreadable. A really weird emotion, but she couldn't decide if it was shock, or, embarrassment or...what?

She turned back to Minnie and tried to read her face. What was wrong with her outfit?

Minnie was laughing uncontrollably with her friends. Kuki was about to summon up the courage to ask her why her outfit was funny when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Er, Kuki. Can I talk to you a sec?" Wally asked. Appearing behind her.

Kuki nodded in confusion. "Sure?"

He put his hands on her waist and put gentle pressure on her hips to lead her away, around the corner of the corridor and down that hallway. Now Kuki was really confused. Why was he walking like this? It felt weird.

He looked around the corridor before opening the door to the girls toilets and pushing her in. His hands then left her waist as he let her go and quickly checked that no-one was in the room.

"Wally, what's going on?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"Er. Kuki...you might want to...look...in the mirror." Wally stuttered to explain. Obviously worried that whatever was wrong was going to upset her or make her mad.

Kuki blinked. "Why?"  
She stood in front of the full length mirror. What was wrong? Nothing from what she could see, her skirt maybe a little shorter than she expected but some of the other girls were wearing way worse!

"What?" She asked again.

"Turn around." Wally said quietly.

She did so and looked back at herself in the mirror. She gasped with horror!

She'd forgotten all about that little slit on the back of her skirt. Where the skirt ended just at her top thigh, the slit extended up to give full view of her rainbow monkey knickers.

"Oh my god!" Kuki wailed. She went lobster red.

Placing her hands over her face she gazed in the mirror, as if her reflection may fix itself if she looked hard enough. She whipped her head back at Wally. Her hands still over her face.

"What am I going to do? I can't go to class like this?"

Wally scratched the back of his head. An idea then came to him.

"Here, put this on. It might cover...you."

He pulled off his signature orange hoodie and handed it to her. She slipped it on and checked her backside. The hoodie just about covered it. She sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She then gasped. "What am I going to do now? I can't go back into that classroom Wally I can't!"

He didn't really take much thought to reply. "Want to play hookie? We can go to the park or something?"

"What? No!" Kuki exclaimed. Shocked at even the thought of missing a lesson to leave the school.

Wally shrugged. "Then what?"

She thought. "What can I do?"

"Well, you either go into the class or skip it." Wally said dumbly.

Kuki put her hands through her hair, resting her back against the wall and sliding down onto her bottom with grief. "What should I do? they'll all laugh at me."

"Well." Wally said, perching beside her, holding his knees to his body. "You have to go and face every single one of them at some point. They go to school here and so do you. So you can't escape them. How about you and me go in there together and get it over with, and I'll beat the crud out of anyone who laughs at you?"

Kuki gave a small smile, followed by a laugh. "Okay, thanks Wally."

She rested her head on his shoulder in an attempt to summon up some courage.

"Ready to go in?" He asked.

She shook her head miserably. "No."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and a younger girl walked in. She stumbled as she looked down and noticed them. Kuki and Wally awkwardly looked up at her.

"Er, hi...how're you?" Wally said to the girl. Who gazed them both up and down sheepishly.

Kuki burst out laughing. "Sorry, we were just leaving!"

She stood up and dragged Wally up by his arm. They headed out of the toilets. Once the door closed behind them they chuckled between each other and made their way to the classroom.

They got to the door.

'_Okay, no turning back now'_ Kuki told herself as Wally opened the door.

"Sorry we're late Mr P." Wally said as they walked in. Kuki held her breath...she'd never been late before. Only been present when kids got grilled by their teacher for it.

Luckily their teacher, Mr Percival was in a more than generous mood.

"Please don't make a habit of dragging Miss Sanban into your roguish antics Mr Beatles!" He sighed. The class all laughed at his unintentional innuendo. Kuki gave a blush as they looked around for a seat "Sit down quickly please you two, we're annotating page 109."

"Hey Wally!" Minnie screeched, looking around to be sure that she got everyone else's attention. "I saved you a seat."

She picked her little pink bag from the space next to her, smiling at him.

"Erm." Wally said, looking at Kuki then looking around the rest of the room for another possible seat.

"Mr Beatles! Miss Sanban, please just it down. You're disturbing everyone!" Mr Percival groaned.

Wally looked at the back of the room and saw two spare chairs together. He looked back at Minnie and shrugged, then walked to the chair, closely followed by Kuki.

"Jeez Wally. Just because the girl shows off her baby knickers you're all over her hoping to get into them? Trust me, you've got no chance with the cherry pie!"

Kuki took a deep breathe as the class chuckled.

"Ignore her." Wally breathed as they sat down.

Kuki picked her book from her bag and opened it up to the required page. She rested her elbow on the desk and supported her head as she read. the feeling of being watched made her glance up. A swarm of heads shot back to their books. Feeling a little uncomfortable she looked over to another side of the room, where another set of eyes darted back to their books.

She leant over towards Wally to whisper. "Everybody's looking at me."

Wally looked around, also meeting indiscreet stares. He looked back at Kuki cheerily "No they're not. They're looking at me. Cause I'm so god damn handsome!"

Kuki simply raised her eyes at him seriously. He laughed. "Okay, they're looking at you. Just ignore them."

She sighed and nodded. Turning her attention back to her book.

"Okay class, that should have been enough time. Partner up with the person next to you and discuss how the writer portrays Juliet's age in this scene." Mr Percival stated.

'_Okay, let's put what Abby told me to use. Don't let the throwback put you off'_ She thought to herself. _'What did she say?...oh, play with your hair!'_

"Okay, I have no idea." Wally shrugged.

Kuki smiled at him and grabbed a chunk of her hair, winding it around her hand as she looked at him. "Well, it's basically the way she's acting. Like, she's teasing him, saying it's not morning…" She continued to explain. Focusing on his expression as she twisted her hair continuously.

'_Oh my god I'm totally boring him...His eyes have gone all glazed over the way they do when he stops paying attention...his eyes are so cute!...Oh wait! He's noticed me twisting my hair!...he's watching me...and he's...looking at me weird...why's he looking at me like that?'_

By now, Kuki had half of her hair wrapping around her hand. She continued to talk and smile whilst twirling her hair around her hand in a fast, anticlockwise motion.

Wally raised an eyebrow, what the hell was she doing?


	3. The Pen

Break time finally came around. Kuki walked outside to get to the bleachers where she always met Abby at break time. She was the first there so sat and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait long as Abby soon emerged from the school doors, walking towards Kuki with a few of her friends from sports. Abby smiled as she caught eyes with Kuki.

"Wow!" She grinned as she got closer. "You got Wally's hoodie on. We're doing well!" 

Kuki shook her head. "No, not what you think. I can't believe you haven't heard about it yet!"

"What?" Abby asked, sitting down next to her.

Kuki gave an embarrassed glare. "Why didn't you tell me about my skirt?"

Abby blinked. "What about it?"

"I was walking around school like…" Kuki glanced around before standing up, turning around and lifting Wally's hoody from her backside. "This!"

Abby gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"So t was you that was walking around with the slit in your skirt?" Cassie, Abby's friend questioned.

Kuki gasped. "Everyone knows?" 

Abby shook her head. "Numbuh 5 didn't hear about it! Gosh girl! You were wearing your coat when you were talking to Numbuh 5, that must be why she didn't see it. What did you do?"

"I didn't know about it until I got to class and everyone started looking at me weird and laughing at me, Wally told me." Kuki blushed. "I felt so small!"

Abby smiled. "Well, at least you've got another nice flirtation spark going for ya. Take the hoodie home, wash it and thank him when you give it back, saying you don't know how you can repay him. Bat your eyelashes and give him a cute smile."

Kuki looked up at her and chuckled. "I tried to do the hair twist thing...I did it when we were talking about a class project, he was obviously really bored…"

"Which is good, because he would have payed more attention to you!" Abby interrupted.

Kuki shook her head. "I ended up doing this…"  
Kuki showed Abby her hair twist, rapidly wrapping her hair around her hand. Her ebony strands starting to tangle up and fly i random directions.

Abby tried to stifle a laugh but failed. She burst out laughing.

"That's what you did?" Abby howled. Kuki nodded. "You look like a spaniel scratching its ears!"

Kuki rolled her eyes. "He looked at me like I was nuts!"

Abby sighed and breathed, finally getting over her outburst. "Okay, are you with him again after break?"

"No, last lesson we have math together." Kuki replied.

Abby smiled. "Perfect. Sit with him and do the pencil on the mouth...you can't go wrong with that. Just talk to him and put the end of the pencil on your bottom lip when he's talking back to you, bite it a little. Get him looking at your lips!"

Kuki nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Abby grinned. "Numbuh 5 can't believe you did that! You could have at least chose some sexier underwear girl!"

Kuki glared at her with a grin. "Thanks Abby, there's a best friend's support for you!"

"Hey, a real friend would tell you it was okay. A best friend's there to never let you forget it!" She chuckled. The bell rang. "See you at lunch!"

Kuki stood up and headed to her next lesson. None of her close friends were with her in science...unfortunately. Science was the only subject that Kuki was lower than a B in. She sat next to Maddie, a friendly girl in her year who could never say a bad word about anybody. She was a plain, but pretty girl. Mocha skin with naturally curly brown hair that most girls would die for, but she always claimed to despise. Maddie smiled as Kuki sat down by her and opened up her book.

Kuki started listening to her teacher but her mind began to wander as he started droning on about mitosis. She began to doodle on her book. Her and her four close childhood friends in fighting stances. Kuki held a phone, Abby was in a karate style pose, Nigel at the back, making a Y shape with his arms, his fingers pointing in the direction they were facing, Wally held a laser to his left, Hoagie was on Nigel's right, putting a thumbs up.

She looked at her doodle and smiled. Those were the days, when the five of them were so close that they felt they could take on the world as long as they were all together. When what people thought didn't bother them.

"Wow, nice sketch!" Maddie exclaimed as she looked over.

Kuki jumped and looked up at her. "Oh, sorry."

"Why?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"I was daydreaming." Kuki shook her head and turned the page in her book.

Maddie chuckled. "It's okay. I just thought that I'd wake you up before Mr Bloxham comes over to collect the books. He wants you to write the questions in your book before he gets them in."

"Oh shoot!" Kuki blinked. Looking at the board. "I must have blanked out longer than I thought!"

"Yeah, for like...all lesson!" Maddie laughed.

Kuki ripped the doodled page out of her book, sure that Mr Bloxham wouldn't be impressed with her doodle.

"Here, just reword these." Maddie said, passing her book to Kuki. "If he asks, we'll say we worked together."

Kuki sighed in relief. "Thank you so much! You are a life saver Maddie!"

Maddie shrugged. "You've done the same for me enough times! It's hard to stay focused when we have a science teacher who has only one tone to his voice!"

Kuki laughed and copied down the work. Hiding her doodle in her pocket as Mr Bloxham came round to collect the work books.

She stood up and headed out of the room as the bell for next lesson rang. Luckily she was with Nigel in religious education. She hastily walked to her classroom and met up with Nigel.

"Hi." He smiled.

She grinned back. "Hey Nigel."

"Nice outfit." He said awkwardly.

Kuki sighed and looked up at him. "...You heard about the skirt didn't you."

Nigel was about to protest, then nodded. "It's spreading like butter on toast."

Kuki scoffed. "I guess that I can't be surprised. I'll always be the miniskirt disaster now!"

"The miniskirt disaster with the rainbow monkey briefs." Nigel corrected. "You still watch that show?"

"No!" Kuki exclaimed. "I still think they're cute! Lots of girls in this year walk around with disney pencil cases!"

Nigel chuckled. "Let's go in." 

They sat together, next to a couple of Nigel's friends and listened to their teacher. Neither had much to say to one another. Nigel was like Kuki's big brother, so she didn't want to discuss her embarrassment of her rainbow monkey briefs and stupidly high skirt any more than he probably wanted to. They sat quietly and worked hard throughout that lesson until the lunchtime bell rang.

Kuki said goodbye to Nigel when they reached the cafeteria. He waved and headed to a table with his friends. Looking around the room, Kuki noticed that Abby had brought her own food today and got a table with her friends. So Kuki, who'd also opted for a homemade meal, walked over to her. Abby noticed her and smiled.

"Girls, scooch over for Kuki!" She said cheerily. The girls did so and welcomed her as Kuki sat in between Abby and their friend Leah.

"How are you so skinny when you eat so much junk?" Kuki scolded Abby as she watched her finish a full pack of family size potato chips.

Abby shrugged. "Joys of being sporty Numbuh 5 guesses. Anyway, you can talk, size 4!"

Kuki smiled back and tucked into her salad. "Do you think if I ate more junk food I'd get boobs like yours?"

The girls all laughed. Abby shook her head. "Nuh uh, You're blessed with a tiny body and perky breasts until the day you die. You'd look real out of proportion if you put on weight and you got no boobs!" 

Kuki laughed. They all proceeded to talk and joke about girlish topics.  
When the bell finally rang for last class Kuki looked at Abby.

"Go get him girl!" She grinned as she picked up her bag and headed to her class.

Deciding she needed the bathroom first, Kuki made a detour. She went to pee then came out and washed her hands. She sighed and stared in the mirror. A rush of fear came over her. She didn't want to screw up again. She tried a few practise faces in the mirror like Abby showed her, the bite of the lip as she smiled, the glancing wit raised eyes and mischievous smile. She breathed. She was ready. She reached into her bag and pulled out the lip gloss that Abby gave her. Touching up her lips. She gave a little pout in the mirror and a small smile to give herself confidence.

There was suddenly a popping noise and the lights in the toilets went out. making Kuki jump. She came out of the toilet and headed to her classroom. The whole corridor was dark too.

Her peers had already gone in when she arrived at class. She looked in the door and saw Wally sat on a double table, an empty space next to him. He glanced over and smiled her a greeting, then pointed at the space next to him.

Kuki slowly opened the door and headed in.

"Sorry I'm late miss." She said timidly as she walked in. She looked around. The room was extremely dark, her teacher's monitor was not switched on, neither was the electronic board.

"What's going on?" She whispered as she sat next to Wally.

He shrugged. "Looks like the powers just gone out. We're just waiting to see what's going on."

Kuki looked at him and thought of a conversation to begin. She picked up her pen and raised it to her lips. "You watch Dance Moms last night?"

'_Oh my god! That's what you can come up with? Of course he wouldn't have watched Dance Moms!'_

Wally looked at her with a blank expression. "Oh, my mom watches that. I think that she's bummed that me and Joey weren't girls. She's always been into dance but neither of us are into that prancy stuff."

Kuki swore that she saw his eyes drift to her lips. "Prancy?"

"Yeah, like, prancing around a stage." Wally explained,

Kuki laughed. "I love that show. Brooke's my favorite."

"I don't know." Wally shrugged. "None of those girls seem to have personality." 

Kuki continued to nibble on her pen. She suddenly bit too hard and a large piece of plastic flew to the back of her throat. Kuki coughed, the plastic lodged in her throat and she tried to breathe but couldn't. She panicked.

Wally heard her cough and looked over. His eyes widened when he realised that she was choking. He patted her on the back between her shoulder blades vigorously, each pat getting harder. He did a final, hard slap, it worked. Kuki coughed and out flew the plastic. She wheezed a little and regained her breath.

"You okay?" Wally asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah."

He gave a smile and then looked as if he were stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kuki snapped, giving him a cheeky smile and hitting his arm.

"You've just had lunch Kuki, you couldn't have been that hungry!" He joked.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Wow, did Hoagie write that material for you? Because it sucked!"

They both shared a laugh and watched as a teacher walked in and headed to Mrs Finster's desk. Handing her a note of paper. She read it and rolled her eyes. Before reading it out loud.

"Class, this is a note from the head teacher. Somebody has set our electrics on fire and tripped everything so for health and safety reasons you all need to go home."

The class shared a series of whoops and cheers.

"It looks like it's going to be a long winded job so you have tomorrow off too." Mrs Finster added.

"Great! A long weekend!" Wally punched the air. Kuki smiled.

"Your teachers for tomorrow have been told to email you some work on your student logs so please make sure that it's all complete for when you all get back." Mrs Finster read aloud.

The class groaned as they all stood up. Ready to walk out of class.

Kuki's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read it.

_Need a life home?  
Meet you at the car._

_Abby_

Kuki smiled and stood up.  
"You walking home?" Wally asked. "Fancy a buddy?"

"Oh." Kuki said. "I was going to get a lift with Abby."

Wally shrugged. "Your loss! I'll walk you to meet Abby then."

Kuki laughed. They walked together quietly as they went out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, You might want to go to the bathroom first." Wally mentioned as they walked.

Kuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just go look." Wally replied. Standing next to the door of the girls room as Kuki cautuously looked at him and walked in.

She stepped up to the mirror and groaned. Chewing on her pen had done more than choke her. Her lips were blue stained...She opened her mouth...blue teeth...blue tongue.

"Kidding me?" Kuki whined. She grabbed some tissue and placed it under the faucet, then rubbed and scrubbed as hard as she could. She eventually got some of it off and gave up. Wally and Abby would be waiting.

She came out of the door to see Wally still waiting. He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me in class?" She hissed as they began to walk outside.

"I was about to!" Wally exclaimed. "Then you started choking on your pen and I got distracted!"

Kuki smiled and shook her head. "I look like I've eaten a smurf!"

Wally laughed.

They arrived at lockers where Abby was already waiting. She pulled a face as they approached.

"Girl, whatcha done to your face?" Abby asked.

Kuki sighed. "You haven't heard the worst of it."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kuki nodded. "See you Wally."

"Bye." Wally replied.

Abby looked at him. "Got a ride home?"

"Nah, walking." Wally replied

Abby tutted. "Get in boy!"

Wally smiled gratefully and jumped in the back.

As they drove they began to discuss how most of them had lost touch.

"We always get along so well when we're together but rarely see each other out of school now." Kuki said.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, it's weird how you lose touch."

"Numbuh 5's got it!" Abby exclaimed. "We've all got the day off tomorrow. Let's head for the beach! Together! All five of us!"

"Like old days?" Kuki chirped.

Abby nodded.  
"That sounds great!" Wally agreed.

"Numbuh 5 will text everyone tonight." Abby smiled. "It'll be great!"

Abby pulled up at Wally's house.

"Thanks a lot Abby! See you guys tomorrow!" He shouted as he walked into his house.

Abby then pulled off the kerb and headed to Kuki's house, just round the block. Now that Wally was out of the car Kuki proceeded to tell Abby about the pen disaster.

"Wow, girl you are just accident prone!" Abby shook her head a she pulled up on Kuki's drive.

Kuki nodded and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow,"

"Nuh uh!" Abby said, hopping out of the car. "We have got a full day at the beach tomorrow, which means a full day of flirtation, and as you're obviously useless at this, numbuh 5 is gonna have to show you exactly what to do!"

Kuki gave a laugh. "Yay! Sleepover!"

"Let the training begin!" Abby grinned as they stepped in the house.


	4. The Beach

The next day Abby and Kuki dropped over to Abby's to get a swimsuit before heading to the beach where they met up with the old gang. They were in luck. The beach was empty.

"Hi guys!" Kuki said excitedly running to meet them. They all greeted her merrily.

"So whos up for the water?" Kuki exclaimed. Wasting no time. They all cheered in agreement.

The guys stripped down to their swimming trunks, which they were already wearing under their clothes and ran to the water.

Kuki and Abby had decided to bring their swimsuits with them to change into so headed to the nearby changing bays.

They went into a bay next to each other and changed into their swimsuits.

"Abby," Kuki asked through the fabric of her bay. "Can you do me up?"

She lifted the fabric of the bay and grabbed Abby's, pulling them together so that she could step into Abby's bay without exposing herself to everyone else.

She turned around so that Abby could tighten and tie the halterneck bikini top that she was struggling with.

"Wow, you look great girl!" Abby exclaimed. "Wally don't stand a chance!"

Kuki giggled. "At least you're here for when I screw up this time!"

Abby shook her head. "We've spent all night practising. You'll be fine!"

Kuki inhaled and nodded. "Let's go!"

They both headed out towards the water. Kuki swore that all three of the boys dropped their jaws as they saw the girls walking to the water.

Kuki was wearing her halterneck, green bikini with white polka dots. The bottoms of the bikini had a frill around the middle which made a small skirt. The colour and style put all focus onto her tiny, flat belly. Abby looked just as good. Wearing a strapless blue top with green aztec style geometric patterning with tiny, matching bottoms. Putting a lot of emphasis on her plump, beautifully rounded bottom.

Hoagie and Nigel were waist deep in the water, throwing an inflatable ball back and forth between them. Wally on the other hand, who was still cautious of water after being terrified of it as a child. He smiled and walked out of the water. Headed for Kuki, who was laying out a towel from her wicker beach basket on the floor.

"See that. Moth to a flame!" Abby chuckled as Kuki looked up to see what Abby was on about. She beamed and sat down. "You glad Numbuh 5 told you not to wear that white costume now?"

Kuki grinned. "He's just coming to talk. I feel like I'm exposing way too much skin!"

"Shut up!" Abby chuckled. "You look great! Numbuh 5 will leave you both to it. You got her shades?"

Kuki nodded and picked out Abby's sunglasses from her bag. Passing them to her. With that, Abby slipped them on, turned around and headed to the water. She and Wally exchanged friendly smiles as they passed.

Kuki did as Abby instructed. Pulled out her book and started to read. Ignoring Wally as he approached her.

He stepped up to her, scratched the back of his neck and then decided to throw himself on the sand next to her. He dropped onto his rear with force. making an 'ahh' noise as if he were stretching and holding his knees in his arms. He looked around, at Kuki, at the book she was reading, at his friends in the water, the ball flying back and forth, back at Kuki, at the landscape in the opposite direction, back at Kuki. Kuki couldn't help but move her eyes from her book, quickly at Wally as his eyes darted about. She gave a grin and looked back at her book. Waiting for him to speak. Finally, he began.

"You not going in the water?" He asked.

Kuki shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm out with my grandparents tonight and don't really want to have to do my hair before.

"Oooooooh! Don't want to get my hair wet!" Wally mimicked an annoying, high maintenance girl.

Kuki gave him a glare, followed by a mischievous smile. "I'd like to see you g and dunk your head in there!"

Wally tutted. "What you reading?"

"Secret garden." Kuki replied. "One of my favorites."

"What's it about?" Wally asked.

Kuki closed it and placed it in her book, looking at him sarcastically. "A secret garden!" 

"That's it? Sounds boring." Wally thought aloud. Lying down, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the sun.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Well it's not. It's magical. I like it."  
She looked at Wally getting ready for her first move that she and Abby had practised. She bit her lip and reached into her bag. Pulling out her bottle of sunscreen and beginning to lather herself with it. She glanced at Wally who had his eyes closed.

"Wally?" She asked timidly. He hummed in acknowledgment. She continued with her question. "Could you do my back? I can't reach."

His eyes shot open and looked at her. He sat up slowly. "Uh, sure."

She beamed and handed the bottle to him, scooping her long hair over from one shoulder to the other to get it out of the way and rolling over to lie on her front. She folded her arms and placed her chin on them, looking up at Wally expectantly with big eyes and a small smile.

He gulped. Then poured a handful of lotion into his hand and slowly moved towards Kuki's back. He started slowly and gently rubbing just above her strap. His hands were calloused and warm. His hand moved up to her shoulder.

Kuki let out a small, relaxed hum. She and Abby had practised this but it was not fake. She couldn't help but sigh, the mini massage she was getting via Wally rubbing lotion on her shoulders felt much too good. She looked up at Wally, who looked back at her and creating awkward eye contact. Kuki held the gaze until Wally broke it with embarrassment, he moved to her other shoulder, then down, under her strap to the small of her back.

He then closed the bottle and handed it back t her.

"Thanks." She smiled, sitting up and placing the lotion back into her bag. She then leant on her elbows, enjoying the sun. "It's such a nice day!"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, imagine if we actually had to be in school today? Depressing or what?"

Kuki chuckled. She could hear the others coming closer. The other three all sat down next to them. Hoagie and Nigel perching on the grass and Abby finding space on Kuki's towel.

"Man, it's so hot. Numbuh 5 would kill for an ice cream right now." Abby sighed.

Kuki looked around. "Isn't there a concession stand down the beach a little? I'll go get some. Wally, fancy a walk?"

"Sure." Wally shrugged and stood up.

They took their friends orders and money and started for their walk. Kuki glanced at Wally as they walked.  
"How's Joey? I haven't seen him in like forever!"

"He's good. Fifth grade now." Wally smiled.

Kuki gasped, "He can't be in fifth grade, he's two!"

Wally laughed. "Yeah, I didn't realise how big he was getting until mom reminded me that it's his tenth birthday in two months."

"Really?" Kuki exclaimed. "That's crazy! Does he like school?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah. He's in middle group so is getting on fine, he really enjoys it. Hell nearly broke loose this morning when he realised I didn't have to go to school though."

Kuki laughed.

"What about Mushi?" Wally asked. "How old's she now?"

"Fourteen." Kuki smiled.

Wally shook his head in disbelief. "When we were kids a day felt like a year, now I'm trying t figure out where that times gone."

Kuki laughed. They approached the concession stand.

They ordered two ice creams. One for Kuki and Abby, a slushie for Wally, a snow cream popsicle for Hoagie and a FAB popsicle for Nigel.

They paid and headed back. Time for phase two of Kuki and Abby's plan.

Kuki placed the ice cream in her mouth, sucking off the tip. Licking off the sauce and nuts.

"Mmmm, that's so good." Kuki said, Licking her lips.

Wally smiled. Kuki handed her cone in his direction. "Want some?"

Wally leant towards the cone and stuck out his tongue for a lick of Kuki's ice cream.

She thrust it forward, spreading ice cream all over his face, Kuki laughed.

"Ooopsie!" She giggled in her good old 'Numbuh 3' tone. "Sorry."

She took her finger and wiped it across his cheek and lips, scooping the ice cream mess up. She then placed her finger in her mouth and sucked it off. Making sure to keep eye contact with him. He gave a gulp and Kuki swore that he went red.  
_'Why isn't he saying anything? He's not talk...'_ "EEEEEEEE!"  
Kuki shrieked with shock. Wally had placed the ice cold cup of his slushie on her back. Kuki jumped so hard that she knocked Wally's arm. Spilling half of the slushie down her back. Making Kuki screech louder.

"Oops, sorry." Wally mimicked with an evil smile.

Kuki looked back at him in shock and choked on her words. She then gave a smile as they carried on walking.

"I'm all sticky now!" She chortled. "That was so mean!"

"Hey, two can play at that game!" Wally laughed. "And I didn't mean to knock it over you!"

Kuki giggled. They returned to the gang and handed them their cool snacks.

"What were you screaming about?" Abby asked.

Kuki smirked at looked at Wally. "Wally dripped his slushie all over me! I have to shower now because I'm all sticky!"

Abby looked at her knowingly and smiled.  
"Be right back." Kuki said. She had finished her ice cream walking back so headed to the showers, near the changing bays. Still in the sight of her friends.

She pressed the button to switch on the shower and stood under it. Glancing at Wally to check that he was watching, she began to move her hands up her body, synchronising her hands to run up to her hair and scrunch it into a bun to refrain from getting it wet. She looked back at Wally and made eye contact. Biting her lip as she slowly rubbed her body. Washing off the stickiness from her back. The shower ended. She wrapped her towel around herself and patted herself dry before heading over to where Abby was now sat on her own. Kuki looked over to see that the boys were now placing their attention back onto the inflatable ball.

"Looks like he lost interest there. I told you that the shower wouldn't work." Kuki sighed.

Abby shook her head. "He was focused on you girl. Numbuh 5 is sure that he was half drooling. Anyway, haven't you noticed that he's in the water...when has Wally ever gone in the water _ABOVE THE WAIST_!"

Kuki gave a giggle.


	5. The Meal

They'd spent the whole day at the beach. It was now beginning to cool and go dark so they decided to head home. Abby offered everyone a lift to save Hoagie's mom having to pick him up. They all crammed into her car. Abby obviously drove, Kuki was placed in the back, in between Nigel and Wally, due to the lack of room that she needed.

"I wish this day didn't have to end. It's been great being us again!" Hoagie sighed as they all drove in the car.

Kuki nodded. "It's been really fun."

"Well, Numbuh 5's parents are out tonight, how about a sleepover like old times?" Abby shrugged.

They all cheered and agreed enthusiastically.

"I've got to go out for a meal." Kuki sighed. "My grandparents are over for the weekend so we're going out."

"Well Numbuh 5 can drop you off now and you can get dropped off later if you want?" Abby suggested.

Kuki nodded. "Okay, great."

Abby dropped her at her house and drove off. Kuki headed into her house where her grandpa and grandma were waiting for her, long with her mother, father and Mushi. They all greeted her merrily.

"Go and get changed Kuki!" Genki ordered. "The tables booked in half hour.

Kuki ran upstairs to change for dinner. She put on a black, strapless top with a mid-length, burgundy, accordion pleat skirt, it was simple and pretty. She added a silver belt on her waist and put a white, casual blazer over her shoulders. Her grandparents didn't agree with showing too much flesh. Kuki feared that she would have given them fatal heart attacks had they seen the swimsuit which she was wearing only an hour before. She put on a large silver bangle and small silver necklace, then put her hair up into a bun before heading downstairs.

They went to a local, high class italian restaurant. Soft piano music was playing in the background and the waiters were dressed in white shirts with black trousers. A little different to their regular Lime Ricky's casual bar. Kuki looked at the menu, trying to figure out what was there that she actually liked. 

"Kuki, what are you having?" Mushi whispered. "It all looks disgusting!"

Kuki giggled and shushed her sister.

The waiter appeared to take their orders. "Yes everyone, how can I help you?"

Kuki looked up. "Maddie?"

"Oh, hey Kuki!" Maddie smiled. Her curly black hair was tied into a tight, neat ballerina bun.

"I didn't know you work here." Kuki smiled.

Maddie nodded. "My dad's a chef here. They call me to help when they're short staffed."

Kuki beamed and nodded in acknowledgement. Then realised her families expectant looks. They were the kind of family who had to be introduced to anyone that one of them knew.

"Oh, Maddie, this is my mom, dad, grandma, grandpa and sister Mushi." She said politely. "Maddie's in my class."

"Oh, how lovely." Genki smiled. Then changed the subject. "I think we're ready to order now."

Maddie took out her notepad. "Great."

They went round the table ordering food and drinks. Maddie then got to Mushi who looked at the menu blank with a hint of fear and embarrassment.

"Um." She stuttered. Scanning the menu. Trying to find something that she would eat.

"You like pizza?" Maddie asked. Mushi nodded. Maddie nodded. "Calzone's just the same."

Mushi's eyes widened. She looked back at the menu then up at Maddie. "Can I have a mar-gar-eeta one please? With a cola?"

Maddie beamed and scribbled Mushi's order down. Then looked at Kuki.

Kuki sighed. "Em, I think I want pasta but...don't know…"

Maddie chuckled. "No problem. I had no idea before I started working here. What kind of pasta do you want? Like creamy? Tomatoey?"

Kuki 'ummed' and looked on the menu. "I think creamy?"

"I'll put you down for a carbonara then. They taste great. It's my favorite." Maddie chuckled.

Kuki nodded. "Thank you, can I have a virgin pina colada with that please?"

"Kuki?" Her mother questioned.

Kuki glanced back at her. "What? There's no alcohol in it?"

Genki sighed and nodded okay. Maddie smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"What a nice girl!" Grandma Li smiled.

They received their drinks and food promptly and ate through small talk and family memories.  
Kuki was really impressed with the pasta. It tasted great.

'_It's a good job Wally's not here_' She thought to herself.

The sauce was all over her mouth, she'd also got a little stain on her lap which luckily landed on her napkin. If Wally had seen her in this state, she'd have never lived it down. She looked over at Mushi and felt relieved. Her little sister had managed to get it all over herself. She giggled.

Eventually they finished their meals. Kuki wiped the excess sauce from her face. Maddie came back over.

"All done?" She chirped. They all nodded and Maddie collected the plates. She disappeared into the kitchen and then returned.

"Any desserts?"

They exchanged glances, Mushi's eyes widened excitedly. Kuki was way too full for any more food, she shook her head. Nobody else wanted dessert so Genki told Mushi that she could have dessert at home. Maddie nodded and went to get the bill. When she returned, she placed the bill onto the table with some small mint chocolates.

"Kuki, did you read through Mr Bloxham's work?" She asked as she waited for Kuki's parents and grandparents to discuss the bill.

Kuki shook her head "No, I was going to do it tomorrow. I was kind of busy today."

Maddie nodded. "Well I'm kind of struggling. Maybe when you get round to it we could work together on it?"

"Yeah sure." Kuki beamed with a nod. Maddie beamed. Took the families money, thanked them for the generous tip and go back to work.

The family left.  
"Daddy, could you please drop me off at Abby's?" Kuki asked while they were in the car.

Genki turned around from the passengers seat. "Kuki, that's the completely opposite direction."

Kuki sighed. "Well everyone's sleeping over at hers tonight. Can I go please? I can get Abby to pick me up."

Genki gave a thoughtful look. "Don't you want to spend a night with your grandparents?"

'_Grandpa falling asleep watching the TV he's made us watch and grandma moaning about everyone on the TV show? No!'_

Kuki shrugged. "It's going to be Wally, Hoagie and Nigel there too. We never get to see each other anymore."

"There's boys sleeping over? Kuki I don't think I'm comfortable with that!" Genki scoffed.

Kuki sighed. "Please mom? We're just having fun, like we used to."

Genki blinked and then nodded. "Okay. I don't want you sleeping in the same room as a boy though!"

Kuki text Abby.

_We're all done. Mom won't drop me off, can you come get me?_

_Kuki x_

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Can't, had something to drink. Wally's walking to get you_

_x_

Kuki gave a small smile, then a sudden rush of fear went through her. How could she flirt with him this time? She didn't know what to do.

She text Abby back.

_What do I say to him?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_Just be yourself!_

Kuki sighed. _'Great advice Abby, That's got me far already_!' She thought sarcastically.

They pulled up at the house. Kuki ran inside to get changed. When she was up in her room she removed her blazer and quickly snapped on her computer and typed into her search engine, 'how to flirt with someone when walking at night'.

She felt stupid typing it but curiosity got the best of her and she had to get some ideas.

She found a few tips. Nudging, dropping something on the floor. She then found a blog about flirting with a guy with your walk and became engrossed in it. She read about having a bounce in your step and swaying your hips to draw his attention to you.

She was stopped by a knock on the door. Stood up from her chair and headed downstairs to answer it. She opened the door to see Wally stood on the step. He gave a smile.  
"Hi."

"Oh hey!" Kuki beamed. "Um, I completely forgot to pack. Want to come in while I grab my stuff?"

Wally shrugged and stepped through the door.

"Who is it Kuki?" Genki called from the living room.

Kuki sighed. "You'd better come say hi."

Wally smiled and followed her into the living room. "Hi Mrs Sanban, Mr Sanban."

Genki smiled. "Oh hello Wally, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Doing great thanks Mrs Sanban." Wally said politely.

"Wally's one of Kuki's friends, his father is my assistant at work." Genki explained to her mother in law who was sat on the couch, sizing Wally up. Her husband was fast asleep next to her.

The old woman then beamed. "He's very handsome isn't he?" 

Kuki gave an embarrassed giggle. Wally smiled politely, giving Kuki a cocky, yet amused grin.

Kuki then decided to break the tension. "Well, I'm going to pack and then we're going to Abby's."

Genki blinked. "I thought that Abby was picking you up?"

"No, she's a little busy, her mom wanted her to help her out with some stuff so Wally came to walk with me." She decided against telling her mother that Abby had been drinking and her parents weren't around. Genki thought very highly of Abby, she was polite, responsible and intelligent. But Genki's strong beliefs against teenage drinking would make those thoughts come crashing down and cause her to believe that Abby was tainting her perfect daughters good habits.

Kuki's mother pulled a face. "So you're walking to Abby's in the dark? Just the two of you?"

Kuki discreetly rolled her eyes at her over protective mother she was about to reply when Wally spoke for her.  
"I just came to walk her to Abby's safely Mrs Sanban. So she didn't walk alone in the dark. No funny business."

Genki then gave a smile. "Well that's very nice of you. Thank you Wally."

Kuki gave her friend a grin then mouthed 'let's get out of here!' and headed up the stairs. Wally followed her.

"Well, grandma likes you." Kuki giggled as they walked into her room.  
She noticed that her computer was still on so rushed to close her tab and switch off her screen before Wally saw it.

Wally grinned and gave a shrug. "What can I say. I make the grandparents swoon."

Kuki looked up at him and giggled. "Not being funny. But grandma said that George Bush was handsome. Don't flatter yourself!"

"Ouch!" Wally gave a fake expression of shock and hurt as he perched on her bed.

Kuki smiled and picked up her pink overnight bag, throwing it onto her bed, next to Wally. She then opened her wardrobe and picked out some clothes for the next morning. Then some pyjamas and folded them up, placing them into the bag. She then walked out of the room ad into her bathroom to gather the toiletries that she would need for that night ad the next morning. She returned and put them into the bag.  
"Shall I bring a movie or something?" She asked.

Wally shrugged. "Can do, I think we're running out of movies that Abby has that aren't about football or directed by Tim Burton."

Kuki laughed, "Okay." She walked to a small shoe rack in her room and opened the top drawer. It was full of DVDs."

"Please no chick flicks though! I don't know how much Lindsay Lohan I can stand." Wally scoffed.

Kuki looked back at him. "If I remember right, the Lindsay Lohan films were your favorite when we'd watch them. Had nothing t do with her constantly showing cleavage did it?"

Wally blushed. Kuki giggled. "Anyway, you've definitely lost touch with my film preferences."

"What do you mean?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

Kuki picked out a DVD and held it up. "This one any good do you think?"

"Insidious 2?" Wally exclaimed. "No way do you watch that!"

"It's not as good as Carrie." Kuki shrugged. "But I haven't got that on DVD yet."

"But you never even used to watch goosebumps on the kids channel because it scared you when we were younger!" Wally choked with a laugh.

Kuki shrugged, placing the DVD into her bag and zipping it up. "I told you that you'd lost touch. Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

"Er, okay. You going to put a jacket or something on though? It's kind of chilly out…" He stumbled.

Kuki looked at him and furrowed her brow. What was wrong with what she was wearing?  
He had on a white t-shirt with his signature baggy jeans. It couldn't be that cold.

She then looked down, she was still wearing her dress.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I forgot I had it on. I'll just change."

Wally nodded and sat back on the bed.  
She glared at him, waiting for him to realise that she wanted him to leave the room.

He noticed her stare and looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"I need to change." She replied. Raising her eyebrows.

Realisation dawned on him. "Oh, right. I'll just, wait...outside." He picked up Kuki's bag for her and went out of Kuki's room, closing the door behind him.  
Kuki changed into her comfy sweater and some leggings. She pulled her hair out of the bun and smiled at the long beach waves that it had formed. Now she was ready. She opened her wardrobe, pulled out Wally's orange hoodie from the other day, then headed to her door and opened it. Where Wally was waiting. She handed the hoodie to him.

"Thank you." She smiled. They headed downstairs. Shouted goodbye to her family and walked out of the door.


	6. The Walk

"So what made you get into horrors?" Wally asked

Kuki smiled. "I don't think you'd want to know."

"Why not? I want to know who you are and what you did you my wimpy friend Kuki!" Wally laughed.

Kuki giggled. "I...went on a date with Ace in eighth grade."

Wally went quiet for a second. Then scoffed. "That guys a horror movie in himself."

"I know you never liked him." Kuki giggled. "I don't know why though. He was a nice guy."

Wally scowled. "He was more fake than a barbie doll. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Anyway." Kuki smiled. "His cousin worked at the movies so he let us sneak into the movie theatre free through the back door. I didn't pay attention to what screening we were going in and ended up watching paranormal activity."

Wally gave a laugh. "How'd that go for you?"

"I screamed the place down and jumped so much at one point that I spilt my drink all over Ace." Kuki replied with a laugh.

Wally sniggered. Kuki carried on. "I stayed awake all night that night, petrified. Then I realised that nothing was actually going to happen to me. The movie actually wasn't scary, it just made me jump. It wasn't gory or anything. Then, I guess I got used to watching them, they don't really scare me any more because I know it's not real and won't happen."

"Well." Wally said with a laugh. "I'm impressed."

Kuki laughed.

'_Okay, remember what you read.'_ Kuki thought to herself as she closed and locked her door. _'Drop something on the floor.'_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. _'It's all I have.' _Kuki thought to herself.  
"Oopsie!" Kuki exclaimed as she dropped her phone over the kerb. The cell phone bounced on the ground a few times with a crash. Three pieces falling from it.

Kuki gasped. "Oh no!"

She rushed to pick her cell up to check that it was okay. She went to run from the kerb.

"Kuki!" Wally exclaimed with a scolding tone. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back, losing his grip on her, she fell back onto her buttocks. A car honked it's loud horn as it sped past, running over Kuki's cell.

"Watch it you dumb kids!" An angry male yelled out of the window as he continued to drive.

"What the crud are you doing?" Wally snapped. "trying to get yourself killed?"

Kuki blinked, thinking over what just happened. She'd meant to drop something on the ground and stupidly gone for her cell phone, the one thing in her teenage life that she didn't feel that she could go without, the phone cracked as it fell on the floor, understandably, she, in a blind panic over her phone had almost ran out into the road without looking and nearly got hit by a car. Luckily Wally was paying attention, he'd just saved her from a night at the hospital.

Kuki breathed heavily in shock.

"You okay?" Wally asked. Holding a hand out and helping her up.

Kuki blinked, still looking at her cell on the floor. "I think so."

"You've gone all white." Wally breathed. "Come here."

He pulled her into a hug, sensing her realisation and fear. It took Kuki a few seconds to process that he was hugging her, she slowly put her arms around him and hugged him back. She felt so shook up. She didn't know what caused her to feel this shaken. She hadn't got hurt, it wasn't that the guy yelled at her, it wasn't even that Wally yelled at her.  
She guessed that it was because she'd never walked out into the road like that before. Kuki was always really into road safety. She had never stopped the look both ways twice code since she'd been taught it in second grade.

She sniffed into Wally's hoodie, but didn't get the comfort that she was hoping for. It didn't have his smell on it. Instead it was the waft of her mother's homemade washing powder. Genki had started making her own powder a few months ago. She swore that it was cost effective and worked just as good as any other brand. It smelt nice, like the pure jasmine that her mother crushed up and put into a bottle of the washing powder. It also got stains out quite well. But Kuki didn't think that it gave that soft, snug feel to clothes.

"You're shaking like a leaf" Wally whispered. He rubbed her arms up and down as if trying to warm her up. "Anything to get my hoodie back huh?"

He went to pull off his hoodie before Kuki shook her head. "No, I just, never waked out in the road like that before. I feel so stupid!"

"Hey, we've all done that." Wally smiled. "You won't do it again any time soon either. Come on, let's check that your cells okay."

He stepped out into the road and picked up the parts of Kuki's cell. Walking back to her he handed her the parts.  
"It...er...doesn't look good." He gave a breathless laugh, as if scared to laugh too much. "We'll look at it properly when we get to Abby's."

Kuki groaned.

'_Well, you blew that one'_ Kuki scolded herself. _'Try to flirt with your walk...just like you read. Bounce in your step.'_

She began to walk alongside Wally, swaying her hips every time she stepped. Making a bounce in her step as every foot hit the ground.

"Uh, Kuki?" Wally asked. "Did I hurt you when I knocked you down or something?"

Kuki blinked. "Not really, why?"

"Well, you're walking kind of weird." Wally replied. Raising an eyebrow in confusion.

'_Bang goes that theory...'_ Kuki sighed. _'Congratulations. Now you've just topped yourself at being a complete nerd! He must think that you're stupid!'_

"No, I'm fine." Kuki smiled, deciding against trying to come up with an excuse and making herself look even more stupid.

She walked normally and quietly next to Wally. Often glancing up at him until he would look back down at her and she would smile and look back down at the sidewalk shyly.

"Well, here we are. More or less safe and sound." Wally joked as they walked along Abby's driveway. Kuki gave an embarrassed smile and opened the door. Letting them both in.


	7. The Memories

"Hi, it's us!" Kuki called as they both stepped through the door. There was no answer. Just the low sound of music coming from another room. Kuki shook her head and walked over to the side table which sat in the hallway, next to the stairs. On it was a pot of keys. Kuki picked up a set of keys and picked out a glittery blue one. She closed the door and placed the key in the lock, turning it and placing it back into the pot.

"If we can't hear anyone come through the door I'd rather not let them come right in…" Kuki grinned.

Wally laughed. "You know you've been around your friend too long when you know where she keeps her keys and which one it is!"

Kuki shrugged. "Are they in the basement? That's where the music is right?"

Wally nodded. Kuki walked over to the door which led to the basement and opened it. Giving Wally a grin before leading the way down the stairs. He followed her down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Abby's basement had been designed into (at Abby's request and mostly Kuki's influence) a 'sleepover room'. At the back of the room sat most likely the biggest television in the house, a 42" flat screen, which Cree had saved up for with her part time babysitting earnings. She was devastated when she went to University and didn't have room in her tiny dorm room for it. She had grudgingly agreed that Abby could have use of it until she moved into her own flat in a few years time, if Abby promised not to show her parents the evidence of Cree's university antics that emerged on facebook over the weekends.

"I don't want those other girls touching it anyway, they'd break it in a drunken state!" Cree would scowl, talking about the girls which she had agreed to share a flat with during her second year.

Next to the television was a bookcase full of DVDs. the television was wired onto a giant surround sound system with small speakers at the opposite end of the room. On the soft, fluffy carpet there sat six giant, soft bean bags, neatly in a semicircle facing the television. A different throw blanket on each one and a random cushions neatly placed on the floor around them. There was a small kitchen area in one corner, complete with a mini fridge, kettle and condiments. Dim fairy lights acted as the only source of light on the ceiling.

Kuki adored having girly sleepovers at Abby's as this was her ideal heaven. She and Abby would sit and watch chick flick rom coms until early hours of the morning. When it would finally be time to go to sleep Kuki would snuggle up with a few blankets on a bean bag and place her earphones in, she could then begin to drift off to sleep as she listened to tranquil music.

The bean bags were occupied on this occasion.

"Hey girl! We didn't hear you come in!" Abby beamed as they turned their attention from the screen.

Kuki smiled. "I know...I locked the door."

"Thanks." Abby beamed. "Grab a pew!"

Kuki sat on the bean bag next to Abby, Wally perched on the one next to her.

They had the music channel playing on the television. A 'back to the noughties' program was on. Kuki beamed as she sat down and what used to be her old favorite band, Tatu, began to play.

"I'm starving." Wally said, Kuki gave a small grin, his Australian accent was still as thick as in his youth and the way he said 'stahvin'' made him sound even cuter. She'd always had a thig for his sexy accent.

"Pizza?" Abby asked, more of a statement, as if she knew the answer but was just checking.

Hoagie nodded eagerly. "I'll order!"  
He picked up his cell and dialed. "Hey, can I order delivery please? Yeah, I want a large meat feast…"

He pointed at the phone, asking everyone for their order.

"Large hawaiian!" Abby said, not looking up.

Wally whispered to her as Hoagie repeated his order. "Can I split with you Abby?"

Abby nodded.

"What do you want Kuki?" Hoagie asked.

Kuki shook her head. "I'm full, I've already ate."

"Make our one an extra large then she can have a slice if she wants...oh cheese crust too!" Abby told Hoagie, who nodded and changed the order for it. He then looked at Nigel.

"Small BBQ chicken." Nigel whispered. Hoagie nodded again and then spoke the order down the phone.

"You got any deals on?" He asked.

Kuki shook her head at Abby with a laugh. "He hasn't changed has he?"

"Oh great, well change the meat feast and BBQ order and put that half and half on an extra large then we'll have the buy one get one free for those pizzas...and that brings us to what? Okay, and we get free chicken wings and wedges with that anyway? Great. That's it then…"

Hoagie gave the address to the pizza company and put the phone down. "I think I got a good deal. $20 for all of that and we get free sides because we ordered two extra larges, which I got buy one get one free on!"

Kuki laughed. She had to rethink what he had said in her head for it to make sense.

"Oh, there's drinks in the fridge if you want some girl." Abby pointed to the kitchen.

Kuki stood up. "Thanks." 

She walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was mainly beer and cans of premixed drinks. Kuki reached in and pulled out a can of soda. Above the fridge was a shelf. It was full of random things that obviously had no place anywhere else. Old cook books, an ornament of a dancing couple, a pile of CDs, and a small, lime green book. The book caught Kuki's attention. She reached up and pulled it down. Gazing at the cover with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Abby, I'd forgotten all about this"

"Where was that?" Abby asked, a large smile appearing on her face.

Kuki pointed. "On this shelf above the fridge."

She carried it with her can back to the bean bag that she had claimed ownage of and sat down. Staring at the picture with a reminiscent smile.

"What is it?" Nigel asked, looking over Kuki's shoulder as she sat down.

Kuki beamed and ran her finger down the side of the book. "It's a photobook. I made it for Abby's birthday in like seventh grade."

The others gathered around her to look at the picture. Abby lay down on her left side, peeking over Kuki's arm. Nigel stayed behind, looking over her left shoulder. Hoagie mirrored Nigel,looking over Kuki's right shoulder. Wally moved himself from his own bean bag and sat on the edge of the one that Kuki was on. Propping an arm behind her so that he could lean closer for a better view. He was so close that Kuki had to focus more on the book in front of her to prevent blushing. _'We're close enough to kiss!'_.

The book was a professionally printed photo book. The size of a pocket diary. Kuki had personalised it by drawing lots of pictures on the front. Pictures of her and Abby, various friends that they had in seventh grade, and lots of inside joke doodles that only her and Abby would understand. She struggled to make sense of most of them. She grinned at her attempt of drawing a frog. She remembered. Abby liked a guy called Francis in seventh grade. Kuki despised him. When Abby told Kuki of her love interest Kuki told Abby that he looked like a frog...and acted like one. They both found this comparison hilarious and following a huge argument between Abby and 'Francis frog boy' later that week, the two girls secretly named him so from then on.

Kuki gave a giggle at the memory and opened the book to the first page. It was a picture of the five friends. Taken when they were aged around ten years old. They were all dressed up and holding empty pillow cases.

"This must have been halloween one year." Kuki thought aloud.

Hoagie laughed. "I remember! That was the year that Kuki made Wally dress up as Peter pan because she wanted to be Tinkerbell! See!"

He pointed at Wally's costume, then Kuki's. Kuki laughed when she noticed this. The two of them were at opposite ends of the photo. Kuki, on the far left wore a green dress which she had ripped at the bottom, on her feet she wore green slippers which she had gotten her mother to sew a white pom pom on the top of each. The outfit was topped off with cardboard, home made fairy wings. She had her arms outstretched and a huge, happy grin on her glitter covered face. Had Hoagie not have reminded her, she would have had no idea what she'd decided to dress up as, she would have assumed some sort of fairy or butterfly but wouldn't have remembered Tinkerbell.

Kuki then looked at Wally on the picture, who was last on the right. He was pulling his signature frown. Blond bangs covering his death stare eyes. His arms folded defiantly with his pillow case hanging from the grip of his left hand. He wore a green tshirt which his mother had carefully torn and dirtied to add effect. Around his waist was his cowboy holster, his mother had replaced the cowboy gun with a hand cut wooden dagger. Somehow, they had managed to get in him green tights. What Kuki felt added to the humour was the hand made green hat which his mother had obviously made by simple rolling some green card into a cone. It looked more like a gnome's hat than that of the boy who never grew up.

"Wally! Look how short you were!" Kuki exclaimed with a point at him. They all exchanged laughs.

Wally chuckled. "At least I grew! It looks like that's where you and Nigel stopped growing!"

They all laughed.

Wally was right. In the photo Nigel was the tallest, very closely followed by Abby and Hoagie, then Kuki. Wally was the shortest of the group. As they grew up, this all changed. Hoagie was now the tallest, as he long his weight he gained height, he had to have grown to be about 5"9. Abby and Wally were now a similar height. A bit shorter than Hoagie at 5"8. Nigel was now short for a boy his age, he stood at 5"4, half a head taller than 5"2 Kuki. They had all changed.

In the photo Nigel was dressed up as one of the beatles. He stood looking at the camera with a dopey grin, his fake hair flopping over his face. Abby was dressed as some sort of soccer player, she had obviously gotten Cree's help with her costume that year. Her textiles acing sister had somehow managed to adapt Abby's pillowcase into a football by reshaping it and adding black materials.  
Kuki furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out what Hoagie was dressed as. He also had some sort of floppy brown wig that reached his cheeks. He wore Nigel's sunglasses and...a dress? Kuki burst out laughing when she understood Hoagie's outfit,

"Are you Victoria Beckham?" She asked, pointing at Hoagie on the picture. His face pulled into a duck face pout at the camera.

Hoagie looked for a second and chuckled. "yeah, Abby told me that she wanted to be David Beckham so i thought we could switch roles."

They all laughed. Kuki turned the page to show a picture of her and Abby, they had taken sellotape and put it all over their faces to lift up random parts of their face. Kuki giggled, and slowly turned the pages as they all stared at the images. A picture of their new school clique when they moved to high school. Numerous pictures and memories. Some Kuki remembered, others she had no recollection of. They sat looking at the book and talking about memories. After half an hour, the doorbell rang. Hoagie gathered money from the other, bar Kuki and rushed upstairs to get the pizza. He came back down with the food, placed it on the floor and opened the boxes for everyone to tuck in.

Abby pointed at the box to Kuki, almost ordering her to eat. Kuki gave a small grin and picked a slice up. She nibbled on the slice as she continued to look through the book.

"I miss this." Kuki sighed as she reached the end of the book, running a finger over most likely the last photo they had all taken together. Back in eighth grade, they had all decided to go to the first school dance of the year and met up. this was taken in the little garden that the school had for extra curricular garden activities. It was full of flowers, a vegetable patch and a large, white arch. The five stood together under the arch. Kuki and Abby in the middle, their bodies tilted toward each other and their heads facing the camera, bright smiles on their faces, Wally stood next to Abby, Nigel on the other side of Kuki, mimicking the same pose. Hoagie stood on a step behind the girls, a huge grin on his face.

It could have been a professional prom style photo had whoever taken it not put their finger over a side of the lens and cut out Nigel's back.

"Well I've got a good camera on my phone." Hoagie said, picking out his iphone 5. "Let's get up to date on pictures."

He placed a timer on the phone and steadied it on the television. He then ran back and they gathered together for the picture to take. When they heard the snap, Hoagie got back up and pulled the camera close to him to admire the picture. He then decided to take a selfie with everyone...followed by another one, and another, Hoagie would yell out faces to pull like 'funny, pout, smile, now show the pizza!'

"I'm going for a beer." Wally said, standing up. Obviously getting bored of the photo fad.

Kuki stood up and followed him, she'd finished her drink and wanted another. Wally smiled at her as she stepped over to him, scanning the fridge.

"What' your poison?" He asked.

Kuki showed her soda can. Wally pulled a face.  
"Living the dangerous life huh?"

Kuki tutted. "I just want soda."

Wally smiled back at her and picked out a can for her.  
"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey you two! Smile!" Hoagie exclaimed. Rushing over to them. Before they could react he'd snapped a photo of them both.

Hoagie rushed over, throwing an arm over Kuki and pressing his face against hers as he posed for a selfie with a duck face. Kuki smiled into the camera. Hoagie grinned and rushed back to get a picture of Abby and Nigel.

"Has he had much to drink?" Kuki giggled.

Wally shook his head. "Still on his first can I think. You know what he's like. Drunk on atmosphere."

Kuki both headed back to the bean bags and sat down, gradually the chaos calmed and they got back to chatting about their memories and old times.

"Remember that game that we used to play for years?" Kuki chuckled. "Every weekend we'd all meet in that little treehouse in Nigel's back garden and we'd just sit there for hours, pretending that we were some sort of spies?"

Nigel grinned. "Not spies, operatives!"

They laughed. Hoagie mused, "Didn't we even have a name for ourselves?"

"Kids on call?" Abby thought aloud.

"Kids next door!" Wally remembered. "God, how were we so stupid. We just had a vengence for everyone didn't we?"

Kuki giggled. "The dentist...those pool lifeguards….Our dinner lady...Nigel's cousins!"

"We were mean kids." Abby laughed. "Remember when Nigel's cousins invited us to that party and we stole their cake?"

They all burst out laughing.

"In our defence, they're still absolute morons." Nigel added, taking a bite of pizza. "They're horrid."

"Remember how we used to say that they were stuck together?" Kuki giggled. "I actually saw Lenny not long ago, he must have been walking home from practise or something but he was on his own...I almost didn't recognise him."

Hoagie smiled. "You talk to him."

"I said hi and he blanked me." Kuki shrugged.

"Told you." Nigel replied. "Idiots! I have to go over and visit every now and then and they never even acknowledge me."

Abby sat back in her bean bag, beginning to flick through channels on the TV with the remote.

"Didn't we have a thing against their dad too? Your uncle?"

Nigel laughed. "He's still really mean too. Grumpy old fart."

They exchanged laughs.

"Wow, what time is it? Numbuh 5's pooped already." Abby asked.

"Nearly twelve." Wally replied, glancing at his watch.

Abby blinked. "Numbuh 5's not being rude but she's gonna hit the sack. She's tired and wants her bed!"

"That's how you know you're getting old." Hoagie laughed. Abby glared at him with a sultry smile.

"Anyway, Numbuh 5' going to bed. Night." Abby said, heading upstairs.

They all said goodnight to her and then sat in a two minute silence.

"And then there were three." Hoagie grinned.

They were all sat on a bean bag each. Hoagie was lying practically on the floor with his torso on a bean bag. Still devouring the leftover pizza.

Wally was sat on the next one, his arms rested on his propped up legs, a beer in hand.

Kuki was next to him, her legs pulled on on the side of her. Nigel was lay on the floor.

"You know what Hoagie." Kuki said. "I'm pretty disappointed in you."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We've been sat here for over, what? Three hours now? and there's still five slices of pizza and a full box of chicken wings left." Kuki laughed.

Hoagie pulled an insulted face. "Uh, actually I think I'm getting a memory of one time that we stayed at Nigel's treehouse back in sixth grade when we couldn't sleep s we got a tub of ice cream from his freezer!" 

Kuki furrowed her eyebrows with a smile, she couldn't remember what he was talking about.  
Wally and Nigel were obviously just as confused. Wally chose to ask. "Why? What happened?"

Hoagie laughed. "Well, we got a tub of ice cream from that little freezer that Nigel somehow kept in that treehouse, it was FULL! And we said we'd share it. I got one spoonful...and SOMEODY ate the rest!"

Kuki gasped, remembering the event. She burst out laughing. "That's not true! I went to the bathroom and when I came back about half of it had gone! In the space of about five minutes!"

"Wait wait, this alibi's all wrong." Wally waved a hand. "You, Kuki, NEVER spent less time than ten minutes in the bathroom. Because you'd have a pee or whatever, then wash your hands three times, then gaze and dance in the mirror, then decide that you needed to pee again so redo the peeing and washing and dancing, then wash your hands again, then check that your hands were completely dry before you came out."

"I did not take that long!" Kuki exclaimed.

The three boys nodded. "You did!"

"This isn't fair...you guys are teaming up on me." Kuki giggled.

Wally scoffed. "It makes a difference. You and Abby used to gang up on the three of us! Even if you didn't know what you were arguing about you'd always win...typical women...OW!"

Wally rubbed his head where Kuki had swatted him. She gave him a mischievous look.

"Anyway, I brought a movie, want to put it on?" Kuki asked.

They all nodded. She placed it into the player and they all went quiet as the film came on.

It was about a quarter of the way through the film when Hoagie gave a yawn and stood up.

"I'm...just going to the bathroom."

He wandered out. After a few seconds Wally scoffed. "That's the last we'll see of him tonight."  
He took a sip of beer.

Kuki raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, followed by Abby's room." Wally replied.

Kuki raised an eyebrow. Wally saw her questioning look and answered before she asked.

"They've been supposed to get together since we were kids!" He shrugged. "They just needed to realise it. They're one of those couples that are meant to be together but are the only one's that don't notice."

"Yeah...I know a few people like that." Nigel said quietly. Kuki looked at him and he raised his eyes.


	8. The Sleepover

Nigel's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?...Hi mum...at Abby's? I told dad tha...Oh, I forgot about that...leaving when?...Okay...I'll come home now then...no we were going to stay overnight...okay. Bye"

He hung up. They all looked at him, wondering what the call was about.

"My dad forgot that we were supposed to be going fishing for the weekend, I need to go home because we're leaving early in the morning." Nigel explained.

They all groaned. "We were going to have a sleepover like we used to. Abby and….Hoagie apparently have already left us" Kuki whined.

"I know, sorry." Nigel sighed. "It was great to spend time with you all anyway. We should do it again."

He stood up, said goodbye and headed upstairs. Kuki followed to let him out and lock the door. When he'd left she headed back downstairs. Wally had shifted on his beanbag so that he was now lying on it. He tipped back the last of the beer and placed the can on the floor.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Alone at last." He grinned.

Kuki didn't know what to say. She had to admit that she was kind of freaked out, after embarrassing herself walking to the house. She now had to spend the whole night downstairs...alone with him. Maybe she could just go to sleep, or maybe she could get some tips using Abby's wifi and her phone...

He noted her fearful expression. "I'm kidding."

Kuki smiled shyly and sat down. She decided to look at the first photo in the album again. Picking up the book she opened it and stared at how they all used to be.

"It's weird how much we've all changed isn't it?" Wally said. Lay in the bean bag, looking at the ceiling.

Kuki looked up. "I don't think we've really changed...well only Hoagie losing his baby fat."

"I mean in ourselves. Like, us. When we were kids I always thought that you'd be the loud, confident one because you always were so merry and confident." He said.

Kuki thought about it and gave a laugh. He was right. She had gotten quite shy since she'd turned thirteen and they'd stopped playing all the games and became teenagers. Wally was extremely popular from the minute he started school, his good looks and cute accent was a one way ticket into the popular crowd. After he turned thirteen and hormones kicked in, as did his confidence and knowledge that he was hot…girls would practically throw themselves at him and he developed a liking for it. Wally was also fairly athletic, this aspect added with his developed bad boy attitude and lack of interest for school attracted both the males and females. Every group of boys wanted him to be apart of their clique..mostly any girl who had class with hm fantasized about a date with him at least once.

Unfortunately, girl world isn't as simple as that of guys...looks was only one aspect of popularity. Luckily for Kuki...though she didn't know or think it...she was extremely pretty. Her skin was flawless, her face simple and attractive and her rare, amethyst eyes made every girl who looked at her scowl with jealousy. Had Kuki have not been so pretty she'd be classed as 'a complete dork' the kind of girl in class who the populars always closed in on as they had every single reason to pick on them, these poor unfortunate souls would be subject to horrendous bullying and torments throughout the school day by the popular frat boys or hot chick girls who felt the need to pick on others in order to assert their own authority. But, she was only in the 'nerd' column...the classmates who were extremely clever and hard working, therefore, in the popular's eyes, not worthy of being in their presence. they would be prone to simple digs and scoffs if they made a comment in class, sometimes a shove or harsh word in the hallway. From their first day at high school Kuki could see where she stood on the popularity scale, this gave her confidence a great knock and she learned to stay quiet in class to avoid ridicules.

"Yeah, you're right." Kuki nodded. She looked back at the screen. Her attention drew back to the film. The two men had entered a room, not noticing an eerie little girl sat behind them. Kuki bit her lip, she'd seen the film over five times now and this part still freaked her out.

"RAAAA!" Wally's voice made her jump, his arms suddenly grabbing her shoulders.

She sighed out the deep fearful breath that she had just taken. "Wally!"  
She hit him sharply on his arm and he gave a sulky expression.

"Okay, you never used to hit!" Wally moaned.

Kuki scoffed. "I always used to hit you!...You always deserved it!"

Wally widened his eyes. "If I said that to you I'd probably get arrested!"

Kuki laughed and gave a shrug. As the film ended she pressed the eject button and took the disk, then pressed the remote to find a channel worth putting on. She glanced at the time and gave a yawn.

"How did me and Abby ever stay up all night?" She laughed. It was one o'clock and she was exhausted. Wally gave a grin.

Kuki chose to put the FOX channel on and turned the volume down so that it was low enough not to bother her trail of thought. She lay back into the bean bag and made herself comfortable. Gazing at the fairy lights above her she began to relax.

"So what you planning to do when we finish school?" Kuki asked.

Kuki looked over and jumped. Wally had obviously moved his bean bag a little closer to her. She hadn't noticed. They were so close now, the bean bags were touching. It was if they were sharing a double bed!

Kuki mentally kicked herself for acting like such a stupid, teenage girl.

"I don't know." Wally shrugged. Putting his hands behind his head. He gave a laugh. "I always liked the idea of being a doctor, you know, cutting people apart and stuff...but...you know...guys like me can't get jobs like that."

Kuki rolled towards him, propping her head up with an arm. "Why not?"

He glanced back at her with a _Duh_ look. "You have to be smart to be a doctor!"

"You're smart." Kuki shrugged. Wally blew a raspberry in disbelief. Kuki sat up. "You are!"

Wally shook his head. "Nah, I'll end up getting a job in a garage and something and being stuck there until I retire."

Kuki shook her head. She spoke timidly. "Wally stop it."

She had a hurt look in her eyes and a frown on her face.

"What?" He asked, propping himself up to look at her.

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Kuki scolded in a low voice. "You _are_ smart. You can do whatever you put your mind to."

"You can't say that about me." Wally laughed, placing his hands back behind his head carelessly. "I've always been the underachiever. You've always been the smart one."

Kuki shook her head. "Only because you can't be bothered. If you put your mind to it you could easily get the grades."

"Yeah...right." Wally agreed sarcastically. Kuki frowned at him. The last time she'd seen him this insecure was when they were ten years old and he was embarrassed about his fear of water when his father had bought the pool.

She sat up fully and scooched over to him. She then pulled him to make him sit up and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I'd never lie to you Wally, I KNOW that you're smart, and you could be anything that you want to be. You just need to work hard for it."

His arms snaked around her hips. She heard him sigh and felt his cheek on her head. His grip tightened, he then let her go and smiled at her. "Thanks Kuki."

She smiled at him.

Kuki stood up and headed to her bag. Pulling out her pyjamas.  
"I just need to change." She said.

She walked out and headed upstairs. Along the hallway and into the bathroom. She changed into her pink pyjama top with white, rainbow monkey patterned hot pant bottoms. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding she looked a little rough she ran the hot tap and helped herself to Abby's aloe vera face wash. She then dried her face and topped it with moisturiser. Staring back into the mirror she fixed her hair and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

As she walked along the landing she heard faint mutters from Abby's room.

"Hey, look at this picture!" Hoagie whispered, a hysterical laugh in his tone. "I'm gonna post it!"

Abby sniggered back.

Kuki smiled as she heard them both giggle and chatter together. They sounded comfortable and happy. They sounded normal.

She headed back down the stairs and into the basement. Wally was still in the position that Kuki had left him in, now flicking through the television channels.  
He looked up at her and blinked.

"Wow." He said.

Kuki blinked at him. "What?"

"N...nothing." Wally replied. Looking back at the television.

Kuki felt his eyes turn back to her and felt uncomfortable. She rushed back onto her space on the beanbag. Picking up a throw blanket and throwing it over herself to hide her body.

Wally turned off the television and rolled over to face Kuki.

"Abby and Hoagie still awake?" He asked.

Kuki nodded with a smile. "Yeah, they were just lay there laughing at stuff by the sound of it."

Wally gave a chuckle. "He is so getting grilled for that in the morning. _I'm just going to the bathroom…_"

"Why is he so scared of what people think?" Kuki asked aloud. Staring at the fairy lights.

Wally glanced over to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. He's always happy talking to you and Abby, no matter who's around, because you're both cool. But when it's me or Nigel...It's like he has to check that no-one's around to see it."

Wally shrugged. "You know he's always had this urge to fit in. Once he lost that weight he started to get accepted, I think he was just so scared of being an outcast. Don't take it too harsh. He'll see that the friendship's more important than what people think. Especially if Abby's got something to do with it."

Kuki laughed. "I guess...Why did you never care? You never seemed to worry about people seeing you walk with me in the hall, or sit with me in class."

"Why would I?" Wally asked.

"You're one of the coolest guys in school. Most of the popular kids hate me." Kuki replied.

This time, it was Wally's turn to sit up. "I don't care what they think. I never asked to be popular. They can say what they want. You've been one of my friends for nearly ten years. A bunch of shallow idiots can't change that."

Kuki beamed. "Who are you and what have you done with Wally?"

"What?" Wally asked.

"The little tough guy I used to know would have never said that." Kuki laughed.

Wally rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up!"

"Yay! He's back!" She chirped.

Wally gave a laugh. "You sounded like ten year old Kuki just then too."

Kuki laughed and pulled out her phone. Her facebook had numerous notifications.

"Wow, Hoagie's tagged me in some photos." She stated.

Wally leaned over to look. Kuki smiled when she saw them. The group pictures of the five, the picture of a confused Wally and Kuki. The seflie of Kuki and Hoagie.

"I think he's stopped caring what people think." Kuki smiled, looking at the tagged photo, which would be posted all over Hoagie's wall for his friends to see.


	9. The Girl Time

Kuki woke up quite late the next morning. In contrast to her usual 8:00am rise, she awoke at 10:30am. She rubbed her eyes and gave a stretch then looked around the room. She was alone. Sitting up she double checked that Wally wasn't in the room. He wasn't. She wrapped the throw around her and headed upstairs where she heard movement. She emerged from the basement into the kitchen where Abby was making herself some breakfast, Hoagie was munching on some toast sat at a stool on the counter.

"Morning." Kuki smiled.

Abby looked over. "Hey girl."

"Hi." Hoagie replied.

Kuki sat down next to Hoagie.

"Eggs?" Abby asked, turning back to the frying pan.

Kuki hummed in agreement and nodded. She then stood up and snapped on the recently boiled kettle, helping herself to cocoa. She then sat back down.

"Isn't Wally here?" She asked, not being able to hold her curiosity as to where her crush had gone anymore. She took a big sip of cocoa.

Hoagie shook his head. "He had to rush off somewhere at like 8:30. He just sid goodbye as we came downstairs."

"Oh" Kuki replied.

"What about Nigel?" Abby asked. "He still asleep?"  
She plated up the eggs for Kuki and some for herself. She placed one in front of Kuki and then sat down to enjoy the other. Kuki thanked her and tucked in.

Kuki then replied after taking her first mouthful of creamy scrambled eggs. "He had to leave at like, midnight. It sounds like he and his dad forgot that they were going away for the weekend and Mrs Uno wasn't happy with either of them."

They laughed. Hoagie finished up then walked over to the sink, placing his plate in and brushing himself of crumbs. "Well, I got to go too now. I was supposed to go visit my grandma."

He walked over to Abby, who stood up and gave him a shy smile, "Uh," he stuttered. the pair stood awkwardly for a second, debating how to say their goodbyes. Eventually, Hoagie decided on a simple peck on the cheek. He then said goodbye to Kuki and let himself out. Abby sat down down, picking up her fork and messing with her food. Kuki grinned to herself.

"Ahem." Kuki cleared her throat. Giving her friend a mischievous grin.

Abby looked up. "What?"

"What?" Kuki mimicked, "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"What about last night?" Abby asked, playing dumb.

Kuki scoffed. "How Hoagie went up to your room and didn't come back down?"

Abby stumbled over her words a little, then gave up. She looked down at her breakfast, tooka mouthful and then talked after she had swallowed.

"Well, he came up, said that he wanted to check that I was okay. ext thing I know we're making out."

Kuki gave a happy squeal. "And…?"

"And what?" Abby laughed.

Kuki raised her eyebrows excitedly. "...did you...?"

"What? No!" Abby exclaimed. "You think Numbuh 5 would just give herself away lie that girl? What's wrong with you?"

Kuki laughed and gave a shrug.

"Anyway, Numbuh 5 will just have to see what happens on prom night." Abby smirked.

Kuki gasped. "You mean you're actually planning it?"

Abby shook her head. "No...just, always thought that that's when I'd lose it...you have a great night with friends, smuggle some alcohol in, lots of dancing. Then going home and topping it off. Make a night to remember a night to remember even more."

Kuki giggled.

"What you doing today?" Abby asked.

Kuki gave a shrug. "I need to do that work that we were emailed."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Wrong answer...want to go shopping?"

"Sure, why not." Kuki giggled, knowing that Abby wouldn't take no for an answer.

Abby beamed. "Great! Let's get ready!"

Kuki went down into the basement to grab her clothing and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. She washed, dressed and then went into Abby's room to use her dressing table for her hair and makeup. Abby swapped places with her by going into the shower. Kuki had finished her makeup and was doing her hair while Abby came in, wrapped in a towel.

"Want to do Numbuh 5's hair and makeup?" Abby asked as she changed, watching Kuki brush and straighten her hair expertly.

Kuki smiled and gave a nod. Beauty was one thing that Kuki was always enjoyed. From the age of nine she'd sit and watch endless tutorials on tips,styles and alternatives. Her confidence however was low, she never felt pretty however she did her hair or makeup.

Abby was the complete opposite. She hated makeup and barely made time for it. But she'd always ask Kuki to do it for her when possible, she knew the level of Kuki's self esteem and truly loved Kuki's ability to blend and contour, all of the things which Abby had no patience to do herself. 

It would always make Kuki feel great when her best friend would ask for a makeover, or even to ask her for tips. She felt useful. Like more than just a nerd...Plus Abby would always make such a fuss when Kuki had finished, she felt like a professional being thanked for an amazing job by a celebrity.

Abby had dried and changed when Kuki had finished her hair, so Kuki stood and motioned for Abby to sit on the seat. She did so.

"What do you want me to do to your hair?" Kuki asked, picking up Abby's beautiful, thick locks and running a brush through them. "Braid like normal?"

"Give Numbuh 5 one of those rapunzel braids." Abby replied, looking in the mirror. "She likes them."

Kuki giggled. "A fishtail? Okay."

She began working on her friends hair.

"Sooooo." Abby began. "What happened with you two last night if Nigel went home?" 

Kuki gave a smile then shrugged. "Nothing. We spoke, talked about what we wanted to do after college and how we'd changed and then went to sleep...that was it."

"Didn't attempt any flirts then?" Abby laughed.

Kuki let out an 'ohh' groan through her breath. "I didn't get chance to tell you about before we got here."

Abby gave a curious beam and looked at her friend through the mirror.

"It was my worst attempt ever!" Kuki sighed. "I was so worried about him coming to get me an it being just me and him...so I looked online for ideas. Which, I'm never doing again!"

Abby laughed, "Why? it can't be that bad surely?"

Kuki shook her head and exhaled a huge puff of air from her mouth. "Okay, so first, I read that you can drop something…"

"Right, so he'd pick it up for you." Abby nodded.

"I reached in my pocket and picked out my cell." Kuki stated, showing in her tone that she knew how stupid it was.

Abby widened her eyes. "You didn't drop that right!?"

Kuki finished Abby's braid and then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the battered evidence. "Right on the kerb...but it gets better!"

Abby laughed as she listened to Kuki's humorous but humiliating story. "Wait! Let Numbuh 5 see that."

She reached her hand up and Kuki placed it in her hand as she prepared the make up. Abby examined it as she listened to Kuki.

"I then went into a blind panic and ran to get, just as a car was coming...Luckily, Wally saw it and grabbed me, he pulled me back and I fell right on my butt!" Kuki narrated as she began to put makeup on Abby's face.

Abby gasped. "No way!"

"Then." Kuki raised an index finger, showing that that wasn't all. "I'd read that you can flirt while you walk. So I ended up walking like this…"

She placed the brush down for a brief second and showed Abby how she strode down the street, walking to Abby's door and back. Abby placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

Kuki picked the brush back up and continued her masterpiece on Abby's face. "Wally asked me if I'd hurt myself when I fell because of it."

That was it, Abby lost it completely. She burst out laughing, tears streamed down her face.

Kuki sighed at her. "Do you want me to make you look like a clown? Cause I'll do it!"

"Sorry girl...You just...just…" Abby waved her hand then burst out laughing again. "You look like you're a mafia member who needs to poop!"

She laughed again. Kuki gave her a fake glare, followed by an embarrassed smile.

"Okay, you're done." Kuki told Abby.

Abby beamed into the mirror. "Wow! Another glamorous look for Numbuh 5! Thanks girl." 

Kuki gave a smile. Abby stood up, grabbing her purse and keys. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kuki smiled.

Abby grinned. Heading out of the room. "Okay, let's rock and roll." 

They walked out of Abby's house and down the driveway towards her car.

Abby glanced at Kuki, then mimicked Kuki's 'flirty walk'. Kuki lightly hit her on the shoulder. "Quit it!" She groaned with a laugh.

They both hopped into Abby's car. Within seconds they were out on the road and headed to the local mall.

As soon as they got there Abby had to go and get her milkshake. It was tradition that she always had a milkshake at this mall, it was her favorite place. Most likely the smallest shop in the mall located on the top floor where people rarely went as most rooms up there were under construction or waiting to be rented out by franchises or independent shops.

The milkshake shop was called the Milky Bar. It was about the size of Abby's kitchen if not a little smaller. This shop was most likely the worst decorated place in the mall. The wall at the back of the room had a huge cow print wallpaper, The other four walls simple painted bright blue. In the middle of the room was a red, 1960's diner style bar, with matching stools. The floor was simple white marble effect tile. Behind the bar was a mass of shelves with hundreds of ingredients sat on them.

This wa Abby's favorite place as they would make fresh milkshakes right before your eyes, using full fat milk and homemade ice cream. You chose from one of the many ingredients on the shelf to depend on the flavour.

"Hey baby." Abby greeted the little old man behind the counter, who had gotten to know her extremely well.

The man smiled. "Hello Miss Abby, what will it be today?"

Abby looked at the ingredients and gave a hum. "Numbuh 5 will try something different today and have a peanut butter cup shake please. What do you want Kuki?"

Due to the amount of times Abby had visited Mr Miller in his tiny shop (she most likely kept him in business). Mr Miller gave her a 25% discount whenever she ordered more than one milkshake.

Kuki looked at the board. "Can I have mine as a hot drink?" 

Mr Miller nodded.

"Great, um, could I have a White Kit Kat one please?" She asked. Mr Miller nodded and prepared the two orders.

"Come shopping for anything nice today?" Mr Miller asked. Leaning against the counter to talk to the girls as he waited for the blenders to prepare the shakes.

Abby gave a shrug. "Other than visiting Numbuh 5's favorite shake shop? Don't know, we haven't decided yet."

"We could look at dresses for prom?" Kuki suggested.

Abby looked at her friend suddenly with disbelief. "You haven't got your dress yet?"

Kuki blinked and shook her head.

Abby gasped. "Kuki! All the good one's would have gone now!"

"Oh." Kuki blinked. "My mom hasn't had time to take me yet."

Abby gave a smile "Prom dress shopping it is then!"

Mr Miller gave a smile as he poured the drinks into containers. "Cream on top?"

"Load them both baby." Abby nodded. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Kuki smiled. They received their drinks, paid and headed down stairs toward the well known dress shop. The girls went straight to work looking for dresses that would suit Kuki, they then headed to the dressing room, Abby sat on a chair outside Kuki's booth as Kuki tried them on.

"Abby, I need help." Kuki grunted as she tried to do up her dress.

Abby appeared from the other side of the curtain. Spun Kuki around and worked on the corset style fastening. When she managed to do it she stepped back and allowed Kuki to look at herself in the mirror.

This dress was long and blue, it was simple and straight with silver detail around the stomach.

Kuki observed her reflection. Then pulled a face and shook her head.

"Sorry, it's not me." Kuki said.

Abby smiled. "Girl, don't apologise. We're gonna try on hundreds of dresses before you actually find one that you like. Numbuh 5 was exactly the same!"

She helped Kuki undo this dress and then helped her get into the next...then the next...then the one after that...another...and another. They were in there for a total of five hours, trying every colour and style, before Kuki, ready to give up tried on one last dress.

This one zipped up at the back, which was a godsend for Abby, who had now attempted so many styles of dress fastenings, she was beginning to get confused.

Kuki stared at her reflection in the mirror.

This dress was a dark turquoise. The last colour that Kuki would have picked up. The skirt was a princess style, with netted fabric underneath to make the tulle skirt puff out. The top of the dress, waist up was detailed with silver beads to create the shapes of numerous flowers.

"I think I've found my dress." Kuki sighed. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

Abby grinned. "It's really beautiful. Looks great on you!"

"I'll ring my dad and ask him to transfer me some money over so that I can get it." Kuki said.

"Great. We're all done." Abby beamed.


	10. The Emergency

The next day Kuki decided that she had to get all of her work done before she was back at school the next day. After she had been downstairs to have her breakfast, she got dressed and snapped on her laptop then sat down to open up the emails that had been sent to her. She sat patiently as she waited for it to load up. When it did she clicked onto her internet tool and waited. She received an error message.

Kuki sighed and clicked refresh, receiving the same message she stood up and headed out of her room and over to Mushi's room, where she knocked the door.

"Yeah?" Mushi shouted from the other side of the door.

Kuki placed her hands on the door and listened as she spoke. "Are you on the internet?"

"No why?" Mushi replied.

"I can't get on it." Kuki called.

There was a pause. "Let me try my tablet. Come in."

Kuki entered. Mushi was still in her pyjamas, she had the television in her room on which was obviously keeping her busy on this lazy morning. She took out her tablet and tapped it a few times. Then shook her head.  
"No, not working."

Kuki sighed. "Thanks."

She walked out into the hallway and shouted down the stairs. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?" Genki called back.

Kuki replied to her. "Is the internet on? I can't get my homework without it."

She heard her mom stand up and walk over to the internet router. "It should be...how do I know if it's on?"

Kuki sighed. "Are there lights on it?"

A pause.

"Yes. A red one." Genki shouted back.

Red? Kuki headed downstairs and looked at it. Sure enough no green lights showing that the internet was in working order could be seen. Just a large red light. Kuki tried switching it off and on again. The red light came back. Kuki shook her head.

"Great! I knew I should have gotten it done earlier." Kuki groaned. "Now what am I going to do?"

She pulled her phone out and called Abby.

"Hello." Abby answered merrily.

Kuki smiled. "Hey, are you at home today?"

Abby paused slightly then answered. "No, I'm out...with Hoagie."  
When Abby said '_with Hoagie'_ Kuki had to smile, Abby wa obviously trying to ontain either embarrassment or excitement.

"Oh, okay don't worry." Kuki replied. "Have a good time."

"Later girl."

Kuki closed her phone. Now what could she do?

She shook her head, not believing that she was doing this, but she didn't know what else to do. She dialed in another number and listened until the dial tone was answered.

"Hello?" Wally's accent was still enough to make Kuki melt over the phone.

She bit her lip. "Hi, are you...at home today?"

"Yeah why?"

Kuki sighed. "I feel really bad asking you but my internets not working and I need to get my work done. Can I come over and borrow yours? I'll give you money for the electricity?"

She heard a laugh over the phone. "You don't need to give us any money! Sure, come over whenever you need."

"Thank you so much!" Kuki exclaimed. "I'll be right over."

She hung up the phone and headed upstairs to get her laptop. She shouted goodbye to her parents and walked over to where Wally had always lived, a few blocks away. She knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before Mrs Beatles opened the door. Her face lit up when she saw Kuki.

"Kuki darling!" She screeched. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Kuki gave a smile. Wallabee's mother's accent was even stronger than his.

"Hello Mrs Sanban." Kuki greeted. "I called Wally, he said that it was okay if I…"

"Yes of course Kuki! He told me all about it, come on in and make yourself comfortable! I sent Wally over to the shops to get me some ingredients. He'll be back soon." Mrs Beatles exclaimed merrily, ushering Kuki into the house.

Kuki stepped in and followed Mrs Beatles into the kitchen.

"Shall I just sit here?" She asked politely. Pointing at the small table in the kitchen

Mrs Beatles beamed. "Sit wherever you want m'lovely."

Kuki smiled and sat down. she opened up her laptop and waited for it to load.

"Mrs Beatles, could I please have your wifi code?"

"Of course darling!" Mrs Beatles smiled. "And you know that you call me Tracey sweetheart!"

"Oh, thank you." Kuki giggled. Tracey handed her a card with the wifi passcode on and Kui thanked her.

She finally had internet access.

Kuki groaned when she realised her workload, she then got going with it straight away.

"Can I get you a drink Kuki? Milkshake? Juice? Tea?" Tracey chirped.

Kuki nodded. "Actually, could I have a coffee please?"

"Ah, you're a coffee drinker now?" Tracey beamed. "I'll get my tassimo machine out! What do you like Kuki, I've got lattes, macchiatos, cappuccinos...please don't ask me the difference!"

Kuki giggled. "Macchiato would be great thank you Mrs...Uh, Tracey."

Tracey beamed and set to work on her tassimo.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up Kuki! Last time I saw you, you were a pretty little thing in an oversized jumper. Now look at you...You're gorgeous!"

Kuki giggled. "I still have my oversized sweater. See? I stopped growing in eighth grade."

"Don't be putting yourself down like that Kuki." Tracey tutted as she brought the coffee over and placed it in front of Kuki, handing her the sugar. "You're fun sized. That's what I always used to say to Wallabee before he shot up."

Kuki laughed. "We found an old photo the other night. I think that we were about ten in it. I'd forgotten how short Wally used to be."

"I know, I keep looking back and wondering when it was that he actually grew...he's taller than me now." Tracey laughed.

They heard the door open. Wally then appeared with a bag in his hand. He saw Kuki and smiled.

"Hey." He said, walking over to her.

Kuki beamed back. "Hi."

"I'll get on and make these cookies for you both now then." Tracey beamed when Wally gave her the bag.

Kuki looked back a Wally with a questioning look. He answered before she could question.

"I told her that you were coming and she decided to make cookies. She wouldn't take no for an answer. All hell nearly broke loose when she realised she didn't have any flour or chocolate chips."

Kuki giggled. Wally shook his head. "Let's go into the dining room where she won't keep asking you questions."

Kuki smiled at Tracey and then picked up her laptop. Following Wally into his dining room. She took a seat and continued to work.

"I can't believe the amount of work all of the teachers have given us." Kuki sighed as she typed on her laptop.

Wally folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "Why? We got a lot?"

"You haven't even looked?" Kuki questioned. Wally gave a shrug, Kuki sighed. "Wally! You need a decent GPA if you want universities to even look at you for a medical degree."

"Right mom!" Wally said sarcastically. He then looked up to check that Tracey hadn't heard. "And keep your voice down! She doesn't know that I wanted to be a doctor."

Kuki blinked. "Why? She'll support you." 

Wally shrugged. "I don't want to disappoint her when I don't get in."

"Oh Wally!" Kuki sighed. "Come on, I'll help you with this homework, we'll get your grades up and make sure that you get in. Where have you applied for?"

Wally looked at her. His expression told her all that she needed to know.

"Wally, you haven't even applied? Applications end in like a week! It's exams next week."

"I'm not going to get in anyway. Why bother."

Kuki shot him a glare. "Okay, come sit here. We're going to do your applications."

Wally shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Wally." Kuki snapped, "If you don't get in, fine, not an issue. But if you don't even try you'll never get to be a doctor and always wonder if you'd have had the chance. Is it really going to hurt you to apply?"

_God, I sound like my mom!_ Kuki thought to herself.

Wally sighed. "Fine, jeez. Girls...pain in my ass!"

Kuki glared at him and then moved over as he pulled a chair over to see the screen.

They worked on Wally's application for over an hour. Tracey walked in at some point with a plate of freshly baked cookies and Wally quickly reached up and pulled Kuki's screen down before his mother could see it. Kuki gave him a cold look then thanked Tracey.

When Tracey left Kuki decided against another argument so they continued with the applications.

The application were finally done, so Kuki moved onto her math homework so that she and Wally could work together on it.

They heard a squeaking noise, followed by Tracey's scolding about sliding down the stairs.

"Wally did mom make cookies?" Joey asked as he walked in. Kuki turned to see him she nearly squealed with excitement.

Joey was almost the image of Wally when he was nine years old. He was a little more slender than Wally used to be. Where Wally used to be fairly bulky in his youth, Joey was just skin and bone, Joey had obviously inherited his father's build and Wally had his mother's more voluptuous physique as a child, never fat, not even chunky, just a little bulky. Joey also stood taller than Wally was at that age. He was more the height of age 9 Hoagie.

Joey wore a white t-shirt with what looked like Wally's old, hand me down jeans. He even had Wally's old bowl hair cut. He looked adorable.

"Oh my gosh! This is Joey?" Kuki gasped. She looked at Wally, who nodded.

Joey gazed at her in confusion. He gave a frown, took a cookie and headed out.

"He looks just like you used to!" Kuki exclaimed. "He's so cute!"

Wally gave a laugh. "He acts just like I used to too. He's taken to sliding down the stairs instead of walking down them. It drives mom crazy."

Kuki laughed. Wally continued. "He plays that game that we all used to play too. He acts like a secret operative when he's in his room, I can hear him jumping about. Kicking stuff and yelling."

Kuki gave a laugh. They moved onto history homework and were done after another hour. Kuki decided t check on her facebook while she was there. She'd received a message from Maddie.

_Hi Kuki, are you busy today? I thought maybe I could come over and we could work on that science homework for tomorrow?  
My number is 614-679-1120 . Give me a call._

Kuki pulled out her cell and typed in Maddie's number. She then decided to text her.

_Hey Maddie, _

_I'm out at a friend's house right now because my internet isn't working. I can text you when I'm on my way home and we can work on it then if you like?_

_Kuki_

She put her phone in her pocket.

"Want to go to the living room and have your as beaten on video games like old times?" Wally grinned.

Kuki narrowed her eyes at him with a sigh. "I always beat you with my eyes closed."

"We'll have to see about that!" Wally tested.

He stood up and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Kuki followed him.

_What do I do? What do I do? How can I flirt with him when I'm sat in his room? He still hasn't got the hint!_

She walked into Wally's room. Where he was already setting up his Xbox. He picked up a few of his games and threw them to her.

"Choose what you want." He told her.

She sat on his bed and flicked through them. She smiled when she found an old favorite of theirs, a racing game that was developed by Maximouse- the creator of rainbow monkeys and also one of Wally's favorite comics, the LadsJam. She and Wally would love playing this game for hours when they were younger.

"This one!" Kuki smiled, handing it to him.

She then picked out her phone and text Abby.

_Playing video games with Wally...what can I do?_

She put her phone down and smiled at Wally as he came and sat next to her, waiting for the game to load. Abby's reply came back shortly, via phone call.

"Hang on." Kuki excused herself. "Be right back."

She walked out of Wally's room and onto the landing, then went into the bathroom and locked herself in. She perched on the bath as she answered the call.

"Hi."

"Hey girl." Abby chirped. "Soooo you're at Wally's?"

Kuki rolled her eyes. "My internet went weird and I had to do my homework so I came to his to get it done."

"Right." Abby laughed. "So you're playing video games now?"

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, what shall I do?"

"Girl, Numbuh 5 figured out why you can't do any of this stuff when you try." Abby told her.

"Why?"

Kuki heard Abby chuckle on her side on the phone. "She saw you both the other night when you stayed over here. You can't flirt because you do it naturally without thinking!"

"What?" Kuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Numbuh 5 watched you both the other night, you just flirt with him without knowing it! Any time you actually try you go wrong so just be yourself." Abby told her. "Anyway, got to go. At the movies with Hoagie and Numbuh 5 thinks she hears it starting. Later."

"But Abby…" Kuki tried to continue talking but Abby had already hung up.

She gave a sigh. Maybe she should just do as Abby said and not worry about trying to flirt with him...she didn't do it without knowing did she?...she didn't do it to other guys too without knowing?...She had to speak to Abby soon.

Kuki quickly looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup before heading back into Wally's room. As she approached the room she heard Wally's voice, he was speaking fast, in an excited tone.

"...and shortstop makes a swing for muscles but muscles dodges it and takes a swipe...right in the kisser...But shortstop's not done yet…"

Kuki peeped her head around the doorframe of Wally's room, what she saw made her give a smile.  
Joey had walked into Wally's room while Kuki was on the phone and the two were now having a play boxing match. Wally was sit sat on his bed, where Kuki had left him. Joey was stood in front of him. Beaming and he jumped up and down in a boxing stance, hurling light punches at his brother.

Kuki gave a small chuckle, seeing how cute the two brothers relationship was. She folded her arms and rested her head on the doorway and continued to watch the two. Not noticing that she was present, Wally grinned at his brother as he continued to narrate the play fight.

"So shortstop makes the bad mistake of _leaving himelf open!_" Wally said this as if pointing out and almost scolding him for doing so. His tone then changed back to playful. "So muscles goes in for the kill. He grabs Shortstop and holds him in a headlock until he gives!" 

As he said this he grabbed Joeys arm, yanking Joey so that he fell onto the bed. Then, quick as a flash he wrapped an arm around his brothers nec and held him up. Laughing at his poor brother trying to get loose.

"Until he gives." Wally repeated, hinting to Joey with an evil laugh.

Joey, obviously not happy with his loss was pulling to be freed. He still had a hint of a chuckle in his tone. "Wally! That's not fair! You're cheating! Let go!"

Wally only tightened his grip. "Give!"

"No!" Joey chuckled, still trying to break free.

"I can sit here all day buddy." Wally laughed.

Joey struggled a little more before giving up. "Okay, okay! I give!"

His accent, unlike Wally's had a lot more of an American tone to it, there was still a hint of Australian in certain words.

"Who's the strongest?" Wally asked with a grin.

Joey sighed, seeing what was coming next. "...you!"

"Who's the smartest?" Wally asked.

"You!" Joey replied a little louder.

Wally laughed, sensing his brothers tournament and enjoying every minute. "Who's the most handsome."

Joey gave a groan. "Don't push it Quasimodo! Now let me go! I gave!"

Kuki gave a light chuckle at Joey's comeback. He certainly had young Wally's unpredictable temper and quick comebacks.

Wally shook his head. "Well that's just got you back to stage one hasn't it bro...you now what comes next right?"

"Don't even think about it. Wally this isn't even funny anymore! I'm getting mad!" Joey started to shout.

This only made Wally laugh more. "Noogie!"

He held his grip around Joey's neck and rubbed his knuckles over Joey's head wildly. Joey began to curse and shout as he struggled ever more to get loose. This only made Wally tighten his grip and laugh more. Wally began to lean back, pulling Joey further down onto the bed to make him lose more strength.

"No!...No!" Wally shouted over Joey's shouts and threats. "You abused my authority and now you suffer the consequences kid!"

He laughed. He was disturbed by Tracey bellowing up the stairs. this also made Kuki jump.

"Boys! You'd better not be fighting up there! What on earth will poor Kuki think?"

Wally looked at the doorway, almost to check that his mother was not stood right there. Noticing Kuki he gave a small smile and slowly let his brother go.

Joey scoffed as he stood up, giving Wally a glare before thumping him hard on the arm and storming out, giving Kuki a look as if he were trying to read her as he passed.

"Ow" Wally said with a light laugh, rubbing his arm. "Sore loser! that's what you are Josephine!"

"Bite me Wally!" Joey called back, just before slamming his bedroom door.

Wally laughed. "Squirt's got attitude. Always starts it and gets mad when you finish it." 

"He's got your temper." Kuki shook her head with a smile as she came in and sat down. "He has no idea who I am does he." 

"Nope." Wally replied, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the TV screen to upload and start the game, as he was doing before he was interrupted by his brother's ambush. "The last time he saw you he was like, two years old though."

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, let's see how good you are now." Wally gave a grin as he handed Kuki the second control.

Kuki took it with a grin. Knowledge how to play the game came flooding back to her. She chose the rainbow money cart that she always used to and accessorised it to make it her own. Wally was a character out of LadsJam. a large, orange, troll like creature that would always carry a huge pair of nunchucks, made from wood.

They began to race. Kuki grinned. She was beating him with ease. Wally was getting extremely frustrated. She could tell by his grunts, shouts and groans. She gave a giggle as they approached the finish line and crossed it with ease.

"Oh yeah!" Kuki shouted, doing a little victory song and dance.

Wally opened his mouth in a frown. "Cheat! I want a rematch!"

"Fine! I'll still beat you!" Kuki laughed. "Face it, you've always sucked."

"You've been playing this recently! You knew all of the power mixes!" Wally accused with a smile.

Kuki shook her head and raised her hands in the air to show her honesty. "I have not! The last time I played it was that time that you knocked Nigel's door in this treehouse down in a temper because I won!"

the memory came back to Wally and he gave a laugh. "I forgot all about that. Yeah! He made me spend my weekend making him a new door!" 

They both laughed. Wally smiled at Kuki who gave a small grin back.

Wally lifted up a hand and pushed Kuki's fringe out of her eye.  
"You don't want that blocking your view. That's the only reason I always used to lose!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Kuki gave a laugh. "What's your excuse today? Control broken."

Wally shrugged. "Something like that."  
He began to move closer to her. Kuki took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and breathed slow, trying not to make it too obvious how scared and excited she was. She could feel Wally's breath drawing closer to her lips and…

SCREECH...BANG! 

The pair jumped and looked towards Wally's door to find out the source of the noise.

"Oh my god! Wally! Quick! Help!" Tracey's screams of fear were heard.

Wally looked at Kuki, almost as if he were figuring out what had happened. "Joey."

They both jumped up and ran to the top of the stairs. Looking over the landing to see Tracey sat at the bottom of the stairs, her hands over her mouth. She was in a blind panic. Joey was lay under her, unconscious.

They both ran down the stairs. Wally immediately lifted his brothers top half of his torso up, shaking him to try and wake him up.

"Wally, what do I do? What can we do?" Tracey weeped hysterically.

Kuki knew that everyone was too panicked, she had to take control.

"Mrs Beatles!" Kuki said loudly, standing in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tracey looked up. Kuki then spoke loudly and clearly to her. "You need to call an ambulance. Tell them what happened. Then call Mr Beatles! Okay?"

Tracey nodded and shot up, running into the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

Kuki then knelt down next o Wally, who was simply holding his brother now, having given up with the shaking method.

She placed one hand on Wally's shoulder, trying to keep him calm. She used he other hand to tap Joey's face.

"Joey." She called. "Joey, this is Kuki. Can you hear me?"

Joey gave a small grunt and his eyes flickered.

"Good, Joey I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?"

Joey's eyes flickered a little more then slowly then they slowly opened to look at her.

"Well done." Kuki smiled. "Just keep your eyes open for me Joey. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Joey gave a small whine as he stretched his arm to touch his head, followed by his left leg.

"Okay." Kuki said calmly. "you're going to be okay. We're going to look after you."

She looked at Wally. "Take him and put him on the couch. Keep talking to him and don't let him close his eyes or fall asleep."

Wally nodded and did as she asked.

Kuki walked into the kitchen. Where Tracey was sat at the counter. One and holding a phone to her ear. The other was propping her head up on the counter. Her fingers spread throughout her golden hair. She was on the phone to Mr Beatles, telling him what had happened and to meet them at the hospital ASAP.

Kuki quietly walked past her and lightly put her hand on the kettle. It was still hot. She found a cup and made a tea with two sugars and lots of milk. Tracey finished the phone call as Kuki walked over to her.

"Is he okay?" Tracey asked with a panic.

Kuki nodded, placing the cup in front of her. "He's awake. Wally's keeping him awake in the living room. Here, it'll help with the shock."

Tracey took the cup gratefully and took a small sip.

"Kuki, you're such a little darling. You always have been. Thank you so much."

Kuki gave a small smile and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Tracey nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Kuki stood up and rushed to open it.  
Three paramedics stood a the door. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Hi, come in, he's on the couch! Through here." Kuki told them, leading them into the house.

"I think he fell from the stairs and hit his head. He says his leg hurts."

They tended straight to Joey. Wally stood up and backed out of their way. Not being able to see Joey he walked quickly to the back of the couch and looked over. He was soon joined by Tracey.

The paramedics didn't take much time getting Joey onto a stretcher and getting him into the ambulance. Tracey rushed in with him. Wally went to follow and then turned to Kuki.

"Are you okay getting home?"

"Yeah." Kuki nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just let me know how he is."

Wally gave a smile and then closed the ambulance door behind him.

Kuki watched it drive away before walking home slowly.


	11. The Jealousy

Kuki had to get her mind from the incident only ten minutes ago. She pulled out her phone and text Maddie.

_Hey, I'm on my way home now so ready when you are._

_My address is 165 Blue Lake Road,_

_Kuki._

She continued to walk home. Reviewing that horrifying scene of Joey lying on the ground in her head. She couldn't shift that vision. She hope that Joey was okay, Tracey was okay...Wally was okay. She did what she thought she needed to do, now all she could do was wait. When she finally got home. She let herself in and immediately made herself a coffee. The house was quiet, and she was glad. Her parents and Mushi must have gone out grocery shopping or something.

She sat at the table and poured some cinnamon and sugar into the coffee. Her ultimate comfort drink. She then sat in silence as she sipped. The ring of her doorbell broke her silence. She stood up and headed to her front door, then opened it to see Maddie.

"Oh, hey." Kuki gave a smile.

Maddie beamed back. "Hi...are you okay?"

Kuki gave a shrug. "Yeah, just had a long day.. Come in."

"Thank you." Maddie smiled and walked in.

Kuki led her into the dining room, where she picked up her laptop and notepad and sat down on a chair. Maddie chose the chair next to her and pulled her netbook laptop from her bag. She set it up on the table. Kuki once again decided to try to get on the internet then gave a sigh.

"I'd give you our Wifi but it's not working." Kuki said apologetically.

Maddie gave a smile, "That's okay. I wrote the questions on my pad anyway."

She pulled out a floral notepad and placed it onto the desk. Kuki leaned over to read the work. Maddie had neatly copied a series of chemistry questions into her notepad, which she obviously used for homework. Some questions had answers written neatly below in a different coloured pen, others had four or five lines between them and a bright green star next to them, where Maddie had struggled so left a note to come back to. Chemistry Kuki's least favorite science. She gave a groan.

"I know right." Maddie gave a chuckle. "I've done half of the questions, I can help you with those, but I'm really stuck on these others."

"Well let's figure out these ones first. I think I've got a text book somewhere, give me a second." Kuki said, standing up. "Help yourself to a drink by the way. There's soda in the fridge, tea and coffee in the cupboard next to it. Just through there."

"Oh thank you." Maddie smiled. "Do you want one?"

Kuki shook her head and went upstairs. She thought to look at her phone as she walked up the stairs. 1 message from Abby.

_How'd the gaming go?_

Kuki gave a smile. The typed back.

_Long story...tell you later._

She then composed a message to Mushi.

_Where did you guys go?_

She reached the top of the stairs, pressed send and headed into her room. She found the book within seconds. It was neatly placed on her bookshelf in the corner of her room. She walked back downstairs to the dining room, where Maddie was sat, sipping at the water that she had poured herself.

"Here it is." Kuki smiled, sitting back down on her seat. "I took it home for some research one day and forgot all about it."

Maddie chuckled. "Thank god you did. Okay, let's take a look."

Kuki's phone buzzed. She picked it up and glanced at the screen. Mushi.

_Dropping Grandparents home, didn't know when you'd be home so just left. Eating dinner here so mom said make your own._

Kuki put her phone away. "Sorry, was just checking where my family had disappeared to."

Maddie gave a laugh. "It's okay. I think I've found the right page anyway."

"Okay. Let's get going." Kuki smiled.

Between the two of them they began to understand the work that boring Mr Bloxham had set them. They were working for half hour before the door knocked.

"I'll be right back." Kuki told Maddie.

She stood up and headed to the door. When she opened it she saw Wally. He looked pretty rough, worry and exhaustion in his eyes and his hair all shaggy and out of place. It was either windswept or just tangled from him running his hands in his hair, or both. In his right hand he held a small bunch of daffodils with a blue cellophane.

"Hi." She said softly.

He gave a small smile. "Hey." 

Kuki stepped back and welcomed him in. He smiled gratefully and stepped through the door.

"How's Joey?" Kuki asked. Folding her arms and giving a look of pure concern.

Wally turned to face her. He gave a nod. "He's okay. He's broken his leg. He's a little concussed. Must have knocked his head when he fell so they're keeping him overnight. But he's gonna be fine."

"Oh good." Kuki sighed with a nod. "Are you okay?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah...mom and dad are still at the hospital so I thought I'd drop by and say thanks."

He gave a look as if he had remembered something and held up the bunch of flowers. "Mom told me to give you these. Got them from the hospital shop."

Kuki gave a gasp, followed by a smile as she took them. "Oh, she shouldn't be so silly!"

"She says that she's sorry there's nothing fancier. There wasn't much of a selection and I think the the other bunches cost more money than she had on her." Wally replied with a careless shrug.

Kuki shook her head. "No, tell her they're beautiful. Daffodils are my favorite! She really didn't have to...do you want to come in?"

Wally gave a nod and followed her into the kitchen where she picked up a spare vase and filled it with water. gently placing the flowers in the vase and smelling them before turning around and making her way to the dining room.

"I've got a friend over right now. We're just finishing some homework. We've only got one more question to do so we won't be long." Kuki told him as they walked in.

Maddie looked up and smiled.

"Do you know Wally, Maddie?" Kuki smiled as she sat down, being sure to politely introduce the two.

Maddie gave a small nod. "Oh, yeah. You were in my homeroom in ninth grade. Hi"

"Uh hey." Wally gave a smile at Maddie. He stared at her, trying to remember. "Ninth grade? Right."

Maddie gave a smile and looked back at Kuki. "I've figured out this last one."

"Oh great!" Kuki exclaimed. Leaning over to read the book as Maddie explained. She scribbled answers onto her pad as she listened and nodded. Wally sat patiently, watching both of the girls and then leaning back on his chair, gazing around the room. Kuki quickly reviewed the answers that Maddie had already done and then closed her book merrily.

"Done!" She smiled. Her stomach then rumbled and she remembered…"I'm starving."

She looked at Wally, followed by Maddie. "Have you guys eaten?"

They both shook their heads. Kuki smiled. "I'll cook us something up."

"Actually." Maddie said with a smile. "I'd better get home. It's getting late."

"You okay getting home?" Wally asked. "It's getting dark. I'll walk you back if you need?"

Maddie looked at him and gave a smile. She pushed a few strands of her stunning black curls behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah, I'll call my dad to come get me. Thanks though."

Kuki stared at them both. _Oh, that's how you do the hair...why don't I look like that?...come on Wally, please don't go for her!_

Wally smiled back, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. A thought then dawned on him. "Oh Kuki, is your internet still out?"

"Yeah, why?" Kuki said, a miserable tone rushing out without her control.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I'll take a look for you. My dad was an engineer before he worked at that office."

"Oh." Kuki blinked. "Thanks, the routers by the TV."

Wally walked out and Kuki headed into the kitchen. Maddie followed her, phone on her ear.

"Hi daddy. can you come pick me up please? yeah, same address you dropped me. Thanks."

She put her phone back into her bag and then leant against the counter as Kuki rummaged into the fridge, looking for something to cook.

"So, how did you get to be on 'coming to house' terms with one of the hottest jocks in the school? Are you guys...you know…?" Maddie asked.

_I wish!_

"Oh, no." Kuki laughed, looking at Maddie as she placed some ingredients on the side and picked up a knife, beginning to prepare them. "We were best friends in middle school. A group of us. We've all just started talking again and I've been helping him out with a few things."

Maddie gave a small laugh. "Right. He is pretty cute though. How could you keep your hands off him?"

_Believe me...It's hard!_

Kuki looked up at her with a laugh. "We're just friends."

"What you making?" Maddie asked, a huge smile on her face.

Kuki gave a shrug. "Just a curry."

"Mmmmm, that sounds good." Maddie smiled. "Thanks for having me over for the help."

"Thanks for helping me." Kuki smiled back.

Wally walked in. "I think that's fixed now."

Kuki gave a sigh. "Wally, thank you so much!"

"No problem." Wally replied. He looked back at Maddie with a smile.

Maddie smiled back at him and put one of her perfectly filed nails in her mouth, biting it gently and giving a cute grin while tilting her head down to look up at him.

_Has she practised this or something?_

Kuki noticed Wally glance Maddie up and down, then give her a cute grin. He went and jumped onto the counter to sit down. Fiddling with his hands a little he then looked at Kuki's food which she was now cooking. He then looked back at Maddie.

"So you girls are in class together?" He asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, we're in science together."

"Right." Wally nodded. "Why don't I remember you from homeroom?"

"Oh." Maddie chuckled. Pushing another piece of hair behind her ear and then placing her hand under her chin to prop herself up.

_You've already used that one...be original_.

Kuki cursed herself for her unkind thought. Remembering that Maddie was doing nothing wrong, she was just a girl who liked a guy so decided to flirt, even if he was much better at it than Kuki...she had subtly checked that the two weren't involved and found out that they weren't. So Kuki's confirmation that the two were 'just friends' gave Maddie the open door with a welcoming mat.

"I was the nerdy little girl with the frizzy hair at the back of the class." Maddie said, taking another piece of hair with her free hand and twirling it slowly around her finger. "Not that I'm not nerdy now...but...I looked way worse then."

"No you look great." Wally said with a shrug. "And I bet that you didn't look that bad then."

Maddie gave a girlish giggle. The doorbell rang.

"Well, that's my dad." She said. "I'll see you round."

"Bye." Wally smiled.

Kuki smiled. "Bye Maddie."

She went to put the spoon down but Wally jumped from the counter.

"I'll see her out." He smiled.

Kuki nodded. "Thanks, food's nearly ready." 

Wally walked out of the kitchen after Maddie. Kuki heard the two say goodbye again and then the door close. Wally came back into the kitchen. Kuki silently plated up the curry on top of a plate of freshly steamed rice.

"Thanks." Wally smiled as Kuki handed one to him. He then followed her into the dining room.

They sat opposite one another and ate quietly. The thought was stewing in Kuki's head. She needed to find out about it but obviously didn't want to seem too interested.

"So." She started. "You and Maddie seemed to get along well."

Wally looked up. "Who?"

"Maddie?" Kuki raised an eyebrow. "You know...the girl sat in here that you were talking to?"

Wally took another mouthful of food and shrugged. "Oh her? I guess." 

"Not seen you flirt with girls like that before." Kuki said, taking another bite of chicken.

_Great...that wasn't too obvious was it?…_

Wally gave a grin. "Was that jealousy?"

_Crap, it was._

Kuki's eyes widened. She looked up with a frown. "No! It's just...she's a nice girl and I don't want some jock messing her about."

"Ouch." Wally said, gulping his last bit of rice down.

Kuki looked up at him. That wasn't the best excuse that she had ever came up with. Wally looked pretty hurt, understandably, she'd acted like a total cow!

She gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea…"

"It's okay." Wally shook his head. Folding his arms and leaning on the table. "You've always been really protective over your girlfriends, and I know that my mates don't exactly have the best track record for treating girls nice."

Kuki stayed silent and just looked at him.

He paused for a second as if thinking, then spoke again. "You know that I'm not like that right? Sure I flirt with girls but...I'd never screw them around. That's not me!"

"I do." Kuki said, almost in a panicked tone. Like a child who was about to get told off. "I know that you're not like that. I really don't know why I said that...I'm so stupid."

Wally gave a scoff and then a warm smile. "No you're not."

She looked back up at him. He kept his cute, warming smile fixed on her.

_I think you're back in the game…_ She thought to herself. _Try another flirt. See what he does._

She picked up her last chunk of chicken and slowly bit into it, keeping her gaze on Wally as she did. She kept the chicken near her lips and stared into his eyes. She noticed that the expression in them was beginning to change.

_Yeah...you're freaking him out again...abort mission._

She took the last bite of the chicken and swallowed. Removing her eyes from the awkward contact. She looked back at Wally who was looking around the room, obviously trying to keep from looking back at Kuki and re-engaging in that weird eye contact.

He looked back at her. Giving a small smile he lifted his finger to his lip and made a wiping motion. For a second, Kuki wondered what he was doing, then she realised. She leant back slightly to look into the mirror in the hallway and gave a look of horror. She'd managed to get curry all over her mouth. She quickly stood up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and wiping it on her face to get rid of the sauce.

Wally appeared with the two plates and sets of cutlery. "Thanks, that was great. You're a mean little cook."

Kuki smiled at him. "Thanks, just put those in the sink. I'll do them later."

He did so, then then rested against the counter. they both stood in silence for a second, then Kuki decided to turn on the kettle. "Want a drink? Tea, coffee, juice?"

"Actually." Wally said. "Do you still get that cocoa you used to have, that you'd always bring when we were at the treehouse."

Kuki smiled. "You remember that?"

"Are you kidding?" Wally beamed. "It was the best part of sleepovers with you guys. You'd alway make a real nice cocoa when we'd sit down to watch a movie."

Kuki laughed. "Yeah, we still have it." 

She rummaged in the condiments cupboard and finally found the huge pot of cocoa mix. She prepared one for each other them and then handed a mug for Wally.

"Look, about earlier." Wally started as he held his cup in his hands. "With Joey. I just...it was so great that you were there otherwise who knows what would have happened...I mean, you were so calm and...knew just what to do."

Kuki sipped her cocoa and shrugged. "I was just as scared as you. I don't know how I knew what I was doing I just...did."

"Well, it made me think." Wally said with a shrug. "I want to be able to know next time, to help people if they're in that kind of situation. You really think that I could do it?...Be a doctor I mean?"

Kuki gave a smile. "You know I do."

Wally beamed. He took a sip of the cocoa. "Mmmm, that's good stuff. Anyway, I never asked you what you wanted to do."

"I've applied for business courses." Kuki shrugged. "I've always wanted to run my own business but, never really had an idea of what kind..other than owning the rainbow monkey corporation."

Wally laughed. He drank the remaining cocoa with one gulp, then walked towards Kuki, who was rested on the corner of the counter, next to the sink. Wally placed the mug in the sink and then placed an arm onto the opposite work surface, blocking Kuki where she was. He stepped closer and placed another hand on her waist.

"I can see you doing that. You work hard enough and...have that bossy attitude." He said in a low voice, grinning at his final part of the sentence.

Kuki's heart was in her throat. There was no mistaking, Wally was flirting with her. There was no way that he could have been doing anything else. She took a gulp to try and stop the butterflies in her stomach and decided to bite the bullet and try to flirt back.

"Hey!" She grinned. Lifting her hand and hovering it over his one that was rested on the counter. Lightly running her nails over his skin. "That bossy attitude has raised your chances of getting into college."

He laughed a breathless laugh. "I guess it has."

He slowly moved his head down towards her. She closed her eyes and pushed herself up towards him and…

Creak…"Kuki, we're home."

Kuki jumped and pushed Wally away as she heard her parents and sister come into the room. He stepped back and leant on his original place on the opposite counter just in time as Mushi came bounding in.

"Have you made food Kuki? Got any leftover? I'm so hungry! All grandma made was soup! How's that going to fill me up?"

Wally had his face looking down at the floor, trying to hide the embarrassment. Mushi then looked up at him with recognition.

"Oh, hi Wally!" She chirped.

Wally gave her a smile. "Hey Mushi."

Genki walked in and noticed the blonde straight away. "Oh, hello Wally...I didn't know that you were here."

She looked at her daughter with worry,

"Wally came over to look at the internet for us mom. I think he fixed it." Kuki replied.

Genki looked back at Wally. "Oh really? Well that's extremely sweet of you Wally. Thank you."

"It was no problem Mrs Sanban." Wally said. His accent and nervous stutter almost making him incoherent. "I just had to move a few wires."

Kuki smiled at him.

"Well, I'd better get back now and see if my parents are home yet." Wally said politely. "Bye Mrs Sanban, Mr Sanban, Mushi."

He walked out, opening the front door and then letting himself out. Kuki came to the door behind him.

"Thanks again." Wally said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kuki said, she looked behind her, none of her family were in sight or even eavesdropping, but she pulled the door behind her, just in case. "Goodbye."

Wally gave a small wave and then walked off. Leaving Kuki stood in confusion. Only a few minutes ago she could have sworn that he was about to kiss her, and he was just going to walk away like that?


	12. The Fights

Kuki was so glad the next day when Abby pulled up to pick her up. It was pouring it down with rain and she had so much to tell her best friend. When she heard the beep she packed her bag and ran outside, holding it over her head to protect her freshly washed and straightened hair. She hopped into the car and closed the door with a slam. She looked at Abby and gave a sigh.

"Morning." Abby said with a smile after a pause.

Kuki laughed. Searching through her bag for a comb. "Let's just get this day over and done with."

Abby smiled and drove off. When she asked the question about the night before, Kuki opened the can of worms and told her all of last nights events in the space of two minutes.

"...Wow." Abby blinked. "So let's just make sure that Numbuh 5's got this straight...The game went okay and you guys were about to kiss but Joey fell down the stairs, you sent Joey to the hospital and went home, your friend from science came over and did work with you, then Wally got there with a bunch of flowers for you and started flirting with this other girl, then she went home and you made him food, tried to flirt and failed AGAIN, but it didn't seem to bother him and you guys nearly kissed before your parents came in so he went to go home and he never kissed you at all?"

Kuki nodded, "That's right."

"Oy." Abby sighed. "He didn't say why he didn't kiss you?"

Kuki shook her head. "I'm actually starting to wonder if I was imagining him leaning in to do it."

Abby shrugged. "Well, it's either ask the boy what his game was or just wait."

"I'll just have to wait." Kuki said, looking down at her hands.

"Want Numbuh 5 to ask him?" Abby asked.

Kuki's head shot up. "NO!"

Abby laughed and looked at her friend playfully. Kuki decided to change the subject.

"What happened with you and Hoagie last night?"

Abby grinned as they pulled into the school grounds. "Went to a movie, made out. Went to the park, made out more. Went back to my house. Sat awkwardly in front of my dad, then made out a little more when he went to bed."

Kuki laughed. "So are you guys together now?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know. He hasn't asked her, but we've been walking hand in hand in public and stuff. She'll give him a few days. Let exams pass, maybe he's just a little stressed about them." Abby replied.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about exams!" Kuki gasped.

Abby blinked as she parked the car and turned to Kuki "What do you mean you forgot about exams? They're the end of this week?"

Kuki placed her head in her hands. "I completely forgot...hardcore study for me this week."

Abby laughed. "Girl, you'll ace it anyway. Worry about your best friend who sucks at exams no matter how much she studies."

"You'll be fine." Kuki assured. "Anyway, we'd better run to class. We're late."

They said their goodbyes and Kuki rushed to her science class. She got there just in time as the class were entering the room. She rushed in and took her seat next to Maddie.

"Hi." Maddie greeted.

Kuki smiled. "Hey."

She took out her book and pen and placed it in front of her.

"I'm so glad that we got this done." Maddie whispered as Mr Bloxham wandered around the room.

"I know right." Kuki agreed.

Mr Bloxham began to talk and Kuki thought that it was in her best interest to sit, listen and learn. With exams in only a few days she had to focus. So they both sat quietly and got on with their work. The lesson dragged but the end of it soon came. Kuki picked up her bag and headed straight out of the room to go to English class.

She got to the room, where the class had gone straight in. She walked through the door. Wally was already there and had taken a seat at the back with a two of his jock friends and Minnie Higgins. He was sat laughing and joking around with them. It didn't really bother her. He usually always sat with them, so she thought nothing of it. However, when he looked at her and didn't even giver her a smile, that made her feel uncomfortable.

Kuki gave a small sigh, and looked around the room. Nigel was sat at the front and gave her a wave. Kuki beamed and walked over to him.

"Are you okay? You're looking a bit down?" Nigel asked as she at down. His English accent acted as a comfort to her.

Kuki shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's got nothing to do with you and Wally has it?" Nigel asked, looking over his sunglasses at her.

Kuki looked up at him. "How did you know that?"

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "I only looked at you both as you walked in and could see the tension. What happened?"

"Okay…" Kuki sighed. "I don't actually know. he acted weird with me yesterday and is ignoring me now."

Nigel looked back at Wally and then gave a shrug. "You know what Wally's like. He has mood swings worse than a woman with PMS."

Kuki looked at him and gave a giggle.

"Give him a day or so and he'll be fine. He probably doesn't even know why he's mad at you." Nigel replied with a smile.

"Thanks _NIGEY_." Kuki giggled.

Nigel tutted at her. "I've just sat here and cheered you up. Why must you ridicule me? Why?"

Kuki gave a laugh. "Because I always get a reaction when I do."

Nigel just shook his head. A teacher walked into the classroom, but it wasn't Mr Percival, their usual English teacher...it was a substitute.

The whole room looked at the poor young man who walked into the room and saw red. Substitute teachers had absolutely no control over any class in the school. Even extra curricular, academic classes would turn into a riot when substitutes were involved.

Kuki gave a sigh. There was no work going to get done in this class. She went into her bag and pulled out an English study book. Deciding to take it on herself to learn and study.

"Have you seen Lizzie lately?" Kuki asked, beginning to write in the exercise parts of the book.

Nigel leant back in his chair. "I actually bumped into her at the ice cream parlour a few months ago."

Kuki looked up at him with a smile to listen. Any story containing Nigel and his overly insecure ex-girlfriend was always entertaining. They were a couple at the age of ten, the relationship only lasted a few months, as childhood relationships do. They had met again at a grocery store when they were thirteen and hit it off again. However, Lizzie's overprotective and needy personality was far too much for Nigel to handle. They spent four months arguing before Nigel ended the relationship once more. Nigel was happy to be free and have space to concentrate on study and his 5 year business plan for when he left school. Lizzie on the other hand, couldn't let go. Since they had broken up almost three years ago, Nigel would still receive a depressed and lonely phone call every six or so months, as well as an annual birthday, valentines and christmas card. Sometimes even a present of some sort which had pictures of the two plastered all over it.

"Rachel and I finally got time to go out and just enjoy ourselves, you know. Just as friends. Lizzie walked past and saw us through the window then decided to walk in and cause a huge scene about me 'rubbing my relationships in her face'." Nigel continued.

Kui widened her eyes as she looked back at her book. She shook her head. "I can't believe that she's still so possessive over you even though you haven't been together in years."

Nigel gave a groan. Looking over at the substitute teacher, who already seemed to be losing control of the class. "Why didn't you tell me what a nut job she was when you met her? You can read people like books."

"FYI...we did." Kuki giggled. "Plus it was just hilarious seeing who wore the pants in the relationship."

Nigel shook his head. "She didn't wear pants, it was a bearing rein, whip and lead!"

Kuki burst out laughing, then calmed for a second to talk seriously.

"I actually feel sorry for her though. She was so insecure and is obviously still really sad and lonely."

"I just remember that time that it was just me and you in my treehouse."Nigel replied, placing a hand on his temple. "Hoagie was at a meal with his parents, Wally had gone to visit family in Australia and I think Abby was sick or something. So we decided to just put a film on."

Kuki looked up. "Oh yeah! I remember! She came to the treehouse looking for you and went crazy because it was just us there. You were 'with another woman!'"

Nigel gave a laugh at Kuki's air quotations and shook his head in dismay. He looked around the room a dodged a paper ball just in time.

"I just couldn't believe that she thought that something was going on with us."

"Yeah. No offense but you're more of a brother to me, and always have been." Kuki smiled.

Nigel nodded. "That's what I said, and even if I did like you like that I wouldn't have dared try."

Kuki raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Your bodyguard over there would have beat me to a pulp." Nigel laughed, pointing at Wally with his thumb. "Friend or not."

Kuki furrowed her brows. "Why? He didn't get to choose who I did and didn't go out with."

"Oh Kuki." Nigel said with a laugh, shaking is head. "You're still as oblivious now as you were when we were kids."

"What do you mea…?" Kuki began to ask, but was interrupted by another paper ball hitting her shoulder.

She looked over to the corner of the room where two of the class trouble makers, Dylan and Ellis were laughing and looking at her with evil glares.

"Working hard over there queen nerd?" Ellis shouted. "Look guys, even in a free lesson she's working."

Kuki sighed angrily. Ellis had always given Kuki an extremely hard time throughout high school, whether he was laughing about her 'nerdy ways', way she dressed or even her race. He'd always find something to pick at. Kuki would usually choose to ignore him and he'd either get bored or scolded by a teacher or sometimes Abby. Today, she just wasn't in the mood.

Ellis was a lanky, brown haired boy with a long face and horse like teeth. the only explanation for his popularity in Kuki's eyes was because he was a trouble maker. He had no personality and wasn't blessed with good looks. On the days where he would really get to her it would always put Kuki's mind at ease to compare him to a horse. She would imagine him brainlessly following a carrot, pulling a wooden cart to any destination that she wanted to go. On the days that he would really aggravate her she'd have a riding crop in her hand and give him a few light slams to make him speed up...or shut up.

Dylan was a redhead, covered in freckles with a small face. Next to Wally he was probably one of the most athletic boys in the year. He had an extremely broad chest due to his constant working out. Kuki was sure that he was secretly on steroids...his muscles were huge. he would always make a point to take off his shirt and do a few stretches in phys ed. The sight of it would make Kuki sick. She wasn't into muscley guys...especially muscley guys with heads up their own asses.

"If you took a break from the school work once in a while Sanban, you might actually have a little fun then." Ellis laughed.

Minnie had heard this and obviously decided to get in on the action.  
"I don't know. She'd probably still be a _virgin_! She doesn't know how to have that much fun." 

Kuki scoffed and turned around to face Minnie. Nigel, sensing Kuki's frustration, placed a hand on Kuki's arm in a subtle attempt to calm her down.

"You know what Minnie?" Kuki snapped. She looked Minnie right in the eyes. From her peripheral vision she saw Wally looking at Kuki, followed by Minnie, followed by Ellis. Watching them all calmly.

"Not everyone has to sleep around to have friends. You might look at me and think that I'm a nerd...or a virgin...but you know what? I. Don't. Care...I am those things and it really doesn't bother me. But you know what I think when I look at you? You are just a nasty, attention seeking slut! I actually feel sorry for you, it's got be horrible to be so insecure that you have to have sex with guys to make them like you and be mean to people who you think that you're so much better than...It's just pathetic!"

The class went silent. Everyone was staring at Kuki right now. Nobody had ever seen her lose her temper like this. Ellis and Dylan made an _ooooh_ sound, obviously enjoying the tension and looking forward to seeing what would come next.

"Kuki. Let's get up and go for a walk." Nigel said quietly to her, tapping her shoulder.

She shook her head and turned to face Dylan and Ellis. "And you two...I work hard and get good grades so that I don't have to work with dunces like you when I find a job!"

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down." The substitute tried to say. This fell on deaf ears. The class watched Kuki like she was some part of a soap opera.

Nigel picked up Kuki's bag. "Come on Kuki, I think we should go...right now."

Kuki ignored him and just stared at the two boys with fire in her eyes.

The two jokers sat speechless for a second, then Dylan looked around the room, realising that they'd been ridiculed. He bared his teeth and growled at Kuki.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

This moment of silence had let Kuki come back to reality and made her realise exactly what she had just said. She took a deep breath. There was no way out of it now. She'd let out her anger and although she didn't know what the reactions would be, she knew that she had to face the music.

Dylan stood up and stormed over to her. "I outta smack that tongue out of your mouth."

"Hey, let's not do this…" Nigel started. He stood up, trying to calm Dylan down.

"Now that's enough!" The substitute yelled. Deciding that his situation was out of his hands he rushed out of the room to find help.

Kuki stood up slowly. Fearing what would come next.

Ellis began to howl out with laughter and the rest of the class watched attentively.

Dylan came only an arm width away from Kuki, before she knew it Dylan was thrown three feet back and Wally was stood in front of her.

Dylan looked at Wally with a scoff. "What are you doing?"

"What kind of guy hits a girl?" Wally said with a low voice. His eyes narrowed at the red haired boy. Dylan blinked at him a few times before stepping back a little. Giving him a scornful look.

Minnie saw this as her opportunity. "You know what Wally? You're right...I should get up and beat the snotty little cow!"

She moved towards Kuki, preparing to deliver a big, hard punch with her perfectly manicured nails. Wally reached his arm out and placed it on the windowsill behind him. Increasing the human barrier between Kuki and Minnie.

He waited until she came face to face with him before he spoke. "Take one more step and I could be one of those guys!"

Minnie blinked a few times. She staggered back, then scoffed at Wally and looked him up and down with her piercing green eyes. "What is going on with you Wally? You're being so...uncool lately."

Wally narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know what?" Dylan said, stepping towards him. "Maybe you should learn the consequences of not being cool!"

He cracked his knuckles and walked towards Wally. Wally widened his stance.

"You really want to try it mate?"

Dylan said nothing. He gave a swing of his fist when he approached Wally, knocking him on the face. Wally's head was thrown in the direction on the punch. Kuki gasped. He touched his lip for a second, which was now bleeding. then gave a snarl and dived at Dylan, knocking him to the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs Franceschi bellowed as she stormed into the room. The young substitute on her heels.

The large, stout woman glared around the room. Her suspicious grey eyes magnified by huge, thick rimmed, bottletop glasses. Her salt and peppered grey hair was held into place with a fabric Alice band.

The whole class turned to look at her.

"Beatles! Ramsay! What are you doing?" The teacher questioned loudly.

Wally stood up, giving Dylan a final shove back down to the ground. The teacher saw Wally's bloody lip and glared at Dylan, who had not yet been harmed. "Kuki, can you please take Wally and get him cleaned up? Wally, you're then to come to my office please...Ramsay, come with me now!"

Kuki picked up her bag and walked out of the room. Wally dragged behind. Kuki didn't look at him, she simply walked straight ahead, on her way to reception, where the first aid kit was kept. Wall had opted not to speak either. They both simply walked to reception in silence.

"Hi, Mrs Franceschi sent me." Kuki said politely to the receptionist. "Could I please use the first aid kit?"

She received it with a thank you and then led Wally to the seats of the waiting area. He sat down quietly and Kuki began to prepare a disinfectant on a cotton pad and then started to dab it on Wally's lip.

"That was a really stupid thing to do." Kuki decided to speak eventually. you're going to get into so much trouble for fighting now."

Wally looked at her with an _'are you kidding me'_ look. "Well, what did you want me to do? Just let them go over there and hit ya? Well I'm sorry Kuki but I don't do that if my friends are about to get hurt!"

Kuki shook her head. "You didn't have to be so violent"

"Right. So if I gave them a flower of peace they'd forget all about the fact that they were going to bash your brains out." Wally said sarcastically. "That's not how kids in the school work Kuki. If you don't show them that you mean business they'll walk all over you."

Kuki sat quietly. His lip had stopped bleeding so she closed the case and looked down at it miserably.

"I'm sorry okay?" Wally sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have acted like that. I just...saw them going towards you like that and just acted."

Kuki looked up. "No, I'm sorry. I should be more grateful that you stood up for me."

Wally gave her a smile.

"I guess I just feel guilty that you took a punch that was meant for me, and I made you lose friends too." Kuki told him.

"Friends?" Wally gave a laugh. He pointed at his face. "Would friends do this? Dylan's hated me from day one. You just gave him a reason to punch me without getting judged as much."

Kuki frowned, still feeling really bad. She looked back down at the bloodied pad in her hand.

A finger pushed her chin up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kuki nodded. "I can't believe I said that to them. I didn't even know I'd said it until it was too late!"

"You kidding? It was great!" Wally laughed. "It's about time those dweebs were put in their place."

Kuki gave a small smile.

"Any of them give ya any trouble you come to me alright?" Wally told her.

Kuki looked back at the pad. Reluctant to cause more fights for Wally. His finger back under her chin raised her head to look at him again.

"Alright?" He repeated, to confirm.

Kuki blinked. "I don't want to gt you into more trouble."

"I don't want you getting hurt by them." Wally shrugged.

Kuki gave a small smile and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Wally."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"So, you're talking to me now?" Kuki muttered, matter of factly.

Wally pulled away and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kuki shrugged. "You've been weird with me all day."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Really?...Sorry I didn't know that I was. Come on, I'd better get to Franchesci's classroom."

He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and they headed to reception to return the kit before making their way back to their destinations.

**A/N: Pretty intense chapter huh? Sorry if I went totally OOC. I started writing this and then went crazy with it. I have also just realised that I've made two characters with very similar names. So just as a reminder, please don't get Minnie and Maddie confused. Minnie's the nasty popular girl. Maddie's the fairly nice one who went to Kuki's house but flirted with Wally.**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying the story. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I love to read them all.**


	13. The Notes

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. After Kuki told Abby about the classroom happenings Abby had found a new vengeance for Minnie, and made it extremely known.

Although she never showed it. Minnie was terrified of Abby and avoided her whenever possible. After Abby had beaten up Minnie's boyfriend at the time in ninth grade Minnie was careful not to cross her or get on her bad side. Her disagreement with Kuki in english had spread around almost as quickly as the short skirt and rainbow monkey brief story. Minnie coincidentally enough didn't turn up to any lessons that she was in with Abby, she didn't say a word to Kuki and made sure to walk around with no less than three accomplices while walking around school. Abby found this quite humorous and simply continued to study. Allowing Minnie's imagination and fear of Abby's capability be her punishment for threatening her best friend. However, she made it clear via social media, so the whole school knew, 'anybody even thinks about hurting or upsetting her best friend will have their own personal makeover for prom...'

Wally didn't get into too much trouble with Mrs Franceschi. After Nigel, and a few other witnesses of the class went to her and reported that he was just protecting Kuki she decided to let him off with a warning. Minnie and Ellis, after Mrs Franceschi did her questioning, received two days detention for their participation in Kuki's torture. Dylan received detention until they broke up and was on an extremely thin line.

Kuki decided to keep her head low and keep to her studies for exams for the rest of the week, until exams came. They finally came around. Kuki's first one was on the Wednesday morning. English. Abby gave her a lift to school promptly that morning.

"You all ready?" Abby smiled.

Kuki gave a small nod. "About as ready as I can be. How about you?"

"The thought getting Numbuh 5 through it is that once all of these are done there are only a few days until prom." Abby smiled.

Kuki gave a giggle. "The only one I'm really worried about is science."

Abby grinned at her. "So you'll get a B rather than an A*, boo hoo! Universities will still be begging to have you."

"Oh, by the way." Kuki asked as they hopped out of the car and towards the auditorium. "Did you hear from that scholarship?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, didn't Numbuh 5 tell you? She just has to pass her English, math and science and then get an A in phys ed. Then tutoring is half paid for and Numbuh 5 is off to study sport in France!"

"Just promise that I can come and visit when I need a holiday." Kuki sighed.

Abby nodded. "You got it girl!"

They went into the auditorium and awaited their instruction. They were soon led into the hall where assigned seats had been set out and they sat down. Not long after this, their test began. Kuki confidently scribbled and wrote. Her tongue unconsciously popped out of her mouth as she composed her essay. It swayed in a small side to side motion as she concentrated.

Time for this exam was up before she knew it. The exam invigilator called for pens to be put down. Kuki quickly finished her conclusion and then beamed as she proudly looked down at her work. The class was removed from the room and Kuki met up with Abby.

"How'd you find it?" Kuki asked.

Abby gave a shrug. "Numbuh 5 did okay on the first essay but didn't even understand he wording of the second one...oh well. It's done now. You need a ride home? Come do Numbuh 5's make up for therapy?"

Kuki gave a laugh. "Sure, why not?"

The next few days dragged by. Eventually Kuki's final exam came up. History.

She felt most confident for this exam so was glad that it was left until the end. She had memorised dates, names and historians by the dozen and had practised so many papers that at least one question should be similar.

She sat in her seat and began to write when told to. She worked hard and quickly. Being sure to make her writing legible as she sped through the essay. They wasn't much time left to complete the exam and Kuki had nearly finished the work. A tap on her back made her jump. She turned around and noticed a ball of paper on the floor. She glanced up at the invigilator, who was blankly staring at the wall in boredom, then looked around the other seats to figure out the culprit. A blonde haired boy caught her eye. He grinned at her and nodded at the ball. Motioning for her to pick it up. She shook her head. He nodded again. Kuki furiously shook her head and then turned around. Focusing back on her work.

A tapping noise began to ring in her ears. She tried to ignore it and continue with her work. But when you try to concentrate, aggravating things become more noticeable and stop your trail of thought.

With a sigh, she turned around to see who was making the noise. She should have known...Wally was sat staring at her with a mischievous smile, the end of his pen tapping on his table.

She frowned at him and shook her head.

'stop it!' she mouthed.

Wally pointed at the ball. Kuki knew that she wasn't going to win. She looked back at the invigilator, who was still paying no attention. She slowly leaned down and picked up the ball. Glaring at Wally before opening it up and looking at it. There was a message scribbled on the crumpled paper.

_I know I'm beautiful but you might want to put your tongue back in your mouth…_

She raised an eyebrow and turned around to him with a questioning look.

He took his pen and did an impression of Kuki. Looking down at his paper, his tongue going in a crazy circle. He then looked up at her with a grin.

Kuki had to admit, she felt a little embarrassed. Then she remembered that she had to finish her work. She shook her head at him and turned back to her work.

Another few seconds passed when she felt another tap on her back. She was only a few sentences away from finishing so chose to ignore it. The tapping began again, louder. She gritted her teeth and finished her conclusion. Then checked the invigilators lack of attention before picking up the next ball of paper and reading it.

_Kidding, I think it's cute._

What the hell was he playing at? She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave a smirk. She just turned back around and faced her work. There were only two minutes left.

Another tap on the back. Her eyes turned to stone. She turned around and made a cut throat signal to Wally sternly.

'Stop!' She mouthed.

This didn't phase him. He pointed at the ball of paper. Kuki glared at him and picked it up. Opening it to read again.

_So what muppets taking you to prom?_

She turned back to him and shook her head.

"Eyes forward please. Only ten seconds left." The invigilator exclaimed as he looked over at Kuki.

Kuki turned around quickly, picking up the papers and shoving them on her left hand side in between her leggings and her knickers. Ready to smuggle them out of the room.

When the end of exam was called, Kuki stood up and headed out of the room.

Abby, having just had her Phys ed exam was waiting for Kuki in her car on the school entrance. She was on her cell phone as Kuki came over and hopped in so Kuki stayed quiet and waited patiently.

"Well, Numbuh 5 don't know. It'll have to be a waiting game. That guy came to watch Numbuh 5 and she lost the frigging game! Hopefully they'll focus on her skills rather than her score. Yeah well Kuki's just got here so we'll head home now...Yeah...okay…"

As Abby spoke, Kuki watched her classmates exit the school. Wally walked out with a few of his jock friends and some girls. They walked past the car. One of the girls was hanging from Wally's arm, chatting endlessly about what she put in the exam. Wally looked bored, which made Kuki feel quite happy. Even though she felt bad to say so.

As they walked past the car, Wally acknowledged the two girls. He pulled out a screwed up ball of paper and tossed it into Kuki's lap. Giving her a cheeky grin before walking away with the group.

Kuki watched him walk away with a smile. Even though he was a pain in the ass during that exam and could have gotten her disqualified. His stupid little game made her chuckle.

She unballed the paper and looked down at it.

_Wrong answer, pick you up at 6:30pm. _

Abby came off the phone and looked at the crumpled sheet in Kuki's hands. "What's that?"

Kuki smiled at her and picked up the pieces herself before telling Abby passing her the paper. "I think that Wally's just asked me to prom."

Abby gasped. "Oh my gosh girl! That's huge! Hoagie hasn't even asked Abby yet!"

"He kept throwing this paper at me in the exam, with notes on them. This was obviously the last one." She chuckled.

Abby started the car and began the drive home. "Well girl, you've obviously done something right! You need to go home straight away or do you want to come back to Numbuh 5's for end of exam celebration? Cree's come back for summer break today so we could all go for an ice cream or something?"

"Mmmm, ice cream sounds great right now!" Kuki laughed.

"Great!" Abby beamed. Passing Kuki her phone. "Text Cree and tell her to meet us outside in five."

Kuki did so. When they pulled up outside Abby's house Cree had just stepped out onto the porch. She headed down the path and hopped into the back of the car. Greeting the two as she did so.

After the age of around thirteen, Abby forgot why she and Cree would always fight so much. They became so close from there on, excluding the average sister bickers. Even after Cree moved to university, the two would meet halfway and go shopping every two months or so.

As Kuki was classed as an extended member of the Lincoln family, Cree treated her as another sister. She often enjoyed having Kuki around to do the girly things which Abby hated, like chick flick movies, doing each others nails and makeup and discussing hollywood heartthrobs.

They ordered their ice creams and then chose a booth. As they indulged in their creamy treats they discussed the exams and recent events regarding their two favorite boys. Cree listened eagerly to both girl stories about their crushes, adding in her thoughts of the conversation when needed.

"It sure sounds like he likes you." Cree shrugged while giving Kuki a smile.

Kuki gave a shrug. "Well I don't get it. He was so weird with me the other day, then changed his personality in the space of two seconds, then didn't talk to me for days, then he writes these."

She took out the other pieces of paper from her leggings and placed them onto the table for her friends to read.

Cree swallowed her last bit of ice cream and then spoke. "Kuki, what you forget is that he's a guy! They can only have one emotion at a time, so if his mom upset him in the morning and that was still on his mind, he'd be in a foui mood all day, until a stronger emotion takes over him."

Kuki thought back to that day in English with her arguments with the populars. "I guess you're right." 

"Trust me. Ask him about it and it'll probably have nothing to do with you." Cree smiled.

Kuki gave a laugh. This explanation actually sounded like Wally and how he had always been. Cree was right. She had to ask him. She decided to leave it until it was important. For now, she just had to focus on going to the prom...with Wally!


	14. The Prom

The day of prom finally came. Kuki had spent all morning in preparation. She had a long, hot bat, did her hair, got Mushi to give her a manicure and pedicure, did her own make up and tried to do her hair numerous times until she found a style that she was happy with.

She ended up curling her long strands and pulling the top half to the back of her head, she then used white flower grips to put the hair in place and add to decoration.

It was 6:15pm when Kuki was finally ready. She looked at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs where her parents were waiting with their cameras. Kuki felt like a celebrity as she walked down the steps. There was autoflash binding her and camera clicks by the dozen. When she reached the bottom step they insisted on all having individual photos with her, followed by taking turns to hold the camera as the other members of family posed with Kuki.

"Oh! Darling! You look so beautiful!" Genki beamed.

Kuki smiled. "Thank you mom."

"Wait! There's something missing." Mushi yelled as she came running down the stairs. She used the bottom step to get more height over Kuki as she placed a chain around her neck and fastened it.

Genki's eyes welled up as she beamed at the two sisters. "Mushi that's so nice of you! Kuki, you look so grown up!"

Kuki walked to the hallway mirror to see the white gold necklace that their parents had bought Mushi for her birthday that year. It was a thin chain with a branch like trail that dangled at the bottom of the neck, complete with small leaves. It was extremely expensive and one of Mushi's favorite possessions. It went perfectly with Kuki's turquoise dress.

There was a knock on the door. Genki rushed to answer it. Wally stood on the step wearing a clean black tux and red tie. He gave a shy smile as Genki squeaked at his formal attire.

"Oh Wally! Don't you look lovely!" She beamed. "Who'd have thought that I'd be standing here seeing my little girl off to prom? It still feels like you're ten years old!"

Kuki giggled and looked at Wally.

"Wally, you couldn't take a quick family photo for us before you both go could you dear?" Genki asked? Handing Wally the camera and ushering the rest of the family in Kuki's direction. Wally happily took the camera and took a few shots. He then passed the camera back.

"Now let's get a couple of you two!" Genki exclaimed excitedly.

Kuki blinked and looked at Wally, who smiled and stepped over to her. Placing an arm around her and smiling for the camera. Kuki beamed and placed a hand on his stomach, giving the camera a model worthy grin. The camera flashed.

"Want to get going?" Wally asked with a smile.

Kuki beamed and nodded. "Bye everyone!"

They all said their goodbyes and walked out of the door. Kuki stepped from the doorstep and looked around. There was no means of transport visible. She looked back to her living room window to see her family members peeking through the blinds. She gave them a wave and then turned to Wally, who began to walk.

"You look great by the way." Wally said. Not making eye contact due to embarrassment.

Kuki gave a giggle. "What? This old thing?"  
Wally laughed. Kuki gave a smile. "You look great too...you scrub up well."

"Thanks...I guess." Wally said with a raised eyebrow.

Kuki gave a giggle and looked at the path as they strolled towards the local hotel, where prom was to be held.

A moment of silence passed before Wally spoke uncomfortably.

"Sorry we don't have a ride. My saturday job just about paid for the the tux and I didn't want to ask mom and dad for money after Joey's hospital bills. Dad offered me a ride in his banger but I thought that walking would be less embarrassing."

"No." Kuki smiled, looking at him. "It's such a beautiful night It's a nice walk."

She was right. It was just turning to dusk, the sky was going a dim light and the sun was beginning to set on the tips of the surrounding houses.

Wally gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're not like the other girls."

Kuki looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"No car!?" Wally screeched. Mimicking a girly voice. "Why not just pour mustard all over my dress and embarrass me more?"

Kuki gave a giggle. "No, It's a nice walk. It's not like it's far."

Wally gave her a grin. 

"Anyway, I didn't know that you had a saturday job?" Kuki smiled.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, been working there a few months now. It's just a few hours in the morning at the garage down the road. That's where I went last week when we stayed at Abby's. Pays not great but, it's something...Oh, I forgot."

He stopped in his tracks so Kuki stopped too and looked at him curiously. Wally opened his tux and pulled out a small box from the inside pocket, handing it to her.

She looked up at him with a quizzical smile before opening up the box. When she looked inside she gave a gasp.

It was a corsage, most likely the most beautiful one that she'd ever seen. It was made with two daffodils which had been carefully painted with gold glitter around the edges of the petals. There were a few dark green leaves surrounding the daffodils with pieces of white lace sitting as extra petals. The decoration was bound together on three strings of small faux pearl bracelets.

"Wally. It's beautiful!" Kuki beamed. "You didn't have t…."

Wally stepped forward, picking up the beautiful decoration and gently placing it onto Kuki's wrist. "The lady at the florist looked at me like I was nuts when I said I wanted a daffodil corsage. She said that most guys were asking for roses or lilies, but..."

"You remembered that they're my favorite." Kuki looked up at him as she examined the corsage. Running her fingers lightly over the beautiful yellow flower. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"Well, I had to get you something traditional as I couldn't get you a car right?" Wally chuckled, beginning to walk again. Kuki followed.

They soon got to the hotel where there were greeted by numerous friends and classmates who were stood outside taking pictures. Wally's friends would approach Wally with a cheerful greeting, either not paying much attention to Kuki or glancing at her from the corner of their eyes if they did. Kuki's friends would give her a wave and a hug, some would say hello to Wally and receive a polite reply, others would look at Kuki merrily, amazed that she had turned up to prom with Wally, one of the most popular guys in class, who all girls were after.

"Hey Kuki! Over here!" Kuki turned to see Abby waving from nearby the door.

Abby was stood with Hoagie and a couple of her girlfriends, a few of whom were stood with their dates.

True to the girls fashion style, Abby was wearing a long blue dress, the first dress that Kuki had seen her wear in years. It was a surprise to see her best friend in anything other than jeans (or tracksuits on their lazy days). The dress was roman style and dropped loosely over Abby's stunning curves and was made from a glittery fabric that made her glisten silver sparkles in the sunset. Her hair was put up in a fancy bun and her makeup was subtle but glamorous.

"Oh my gosh! Abby! You look beautiful!" Kuki screeched. Leaving Wally where he stood as she ran over to her best friend to hug her.

Abby accepted the hug and then pulled back to look at her friend. "So do you girl! You look like a rockstar!"

Kuki gave a giggle and then reached up to touch Abby's perfect glamourous bun. "Who did your hair and make up? It's beautiful."

"Cree." Abby replied. "She couldn't wait to get her hands on Numbuh 5 with her hair stuff and make up. Who did yours?"

"Me" Kuki shrugged.

Abby shook her head. "Numbuh 5 should have guessed. Girl, if you don't get the high class job you want you can never go skint with that beauty talent you got there!"

Wally then appeared next to them.

Abby smiled at him. "Hey Wally, how's it going?"

"Hi." Wally smiled, he turned his attention to Hoagie, who had just finished talking to one of the guys with Abby's friend. "Hey man, how you doing?"

They exchanged a little 'man high five' and greeted each other.

The headteacher then appeared from inside the hotel, telling the class that they could now go inside and be seated, but to please be courteous as there were other people present in the hotel.

As they entered there was a photographer at the door for people to have pictures taken with their partners as they came in.

Kuki and Wally followed after Hoagie and Abby. The photographer motioned for them to come over. They stood awkwardly in front of the camera and smiled. Wally put his hand on Kuki's waist and pulled her a little closer, that simple touch made her feel like she was flying. She grinned widely.

"Okay, you're done." The photographer said, Kuki came back to reality when she felt Wally let go of her. He took the ticket number to receive the picture later and walked into the room, she quickly followed him.

Abby, Kuki, Hoagie and Wally sat on a table after their photos with some of their friends. Nigel soon found them and joined them with his date Rachel, whom he insisted that they had gone together as friends.

The room was decorated beautifully. It had a white theme with white flowers, lights and fabrics around the room. On the back wall there were head shot photos of every member of the class. Along with shots from different departments, such as sports teams, the drama classes performance of Godspell, the geography trip to the science museum and many more. There was a wooden dance floor in the centre of the room, around it was beautifully decorated sets of tables and chairs, all complete with centerpieces of white flowers.

Their meals came by and they all began to chat while they ate.

"So what are you planning to do now Kuki?" Rachel asked as they nibbled on their meals.

Kuki gave a shrug. "It's bad but I haven't even decided! I was thinking of going to college before university, just to get a few more skills that we didn't get at school."

Rachel nodded. "That's a good idea."

They all made small talk over the table about school, results and future plans. Kuki looked at her best friend who was sat next to her. Abby was beaming over the table as she was listening to Rachel talk, her hand was on Hoagie's knee. She gave it a small squeeze and Hoagie smiled at her and placed his arm behind her, resting it over her chair.

Kuki bit her lip. She looked back at Nigel, who was now talking and copied Abby. She lightly put her hand on Wally's leg, no reaction. She guessed that it was a good sign, he hadn't pushed her away. She then squeezed firmly. Wally made a small 'eep' sound which Kuki was assuming that only she heard. He jumped, knocking the table with his knee and hissing in pain. He rubbed his knee and looked at her uncertainly.

"Sorry." She replied quietly.

They all got back to talking. Kuki sat quietly, listening to them all. The meal was eventually over and music began to play.

Everybody got to their own businesses. Some people simply stood and chatted, others gathered around the punch bowl that had just been brought in, some admired photos at the back, others hit the dance floor and some simple remained in their seats.

"Kuki. Numbuh 5 wants to get a picture with you! Come on before the queue gets too big!" Abby grabbed hold of Kuki's hand and dragged her to the photographer at the front.

"Hey, can we get our photo taken please?" Abby asked.

The photographer looked at her grumpily. "You only get your entrance print free, any extras are $10."

"Fine, Numbuh 5 wants a picture with her best friend on prom night!" Abby rolled her eyes, fishing out her money.

"Here, I'll give half." Kuki said, "We can scan it later."

She gave Abby $5 to contribute to the photo. Abby added the extra and gave it to the photographer, then they stood in position. Arms down by their side, smiling merrily.

There was a flash.

"Done." Photographer said.

"Wait," Kuki said as Abby was about to walk away. "Can we get one with all of us? Like the guys too?"

Abby beamed, she waved over to Hoagie and Wally, who came over. She then looked for Nigel.

"Hey! Nigel!" She screeched. "Get over here."

Nigel looked up, then looked back at Rachel.

"Bring her too!" Abby beamed. "Come on!"

They came into the photo space and stood together. Between them all, they gave the photographer $10. Then they all posed together for their photo. They'd opted to create a more fun pose than the all standing and facing the camera. Kuki stood in the middle, hands on her hips, Abby and Rachel stood either side of her, their bodies turned towards her and faces turned and smiling at the camera. Nigel and Hoagie stood behind their date, their arms around the girls waist and smiling at the camera, Wally stood behind Kuki and put his hands on hers.

Their creative idea even made the miserable photographer smile.

When they had finished they stepped back to the table where they were sitting and stood, looking around and seeing what everyone else was up to.

"You want a drink?" Wally asked Kuki. Motioning a tipping motion to his mouth, in case she didn't hear him over the music.

She nodded merrily. He gave her a smile and then wandered over to the punch bowl.

Kuki turned to Abby. Hoagie had gone to talk to some friends and Rachel had dragged Nigel to the dance floor. The two girls watched the couple.

"She really brings out the fun side of him doesn't she?" Kuki grinned, speaking loudly over the music.

Abby looked at the couple and gave a laugh. "Numbuh 5 respects any girl who can get Nigel on the dance floor...and smiling at the same time!"

Kuki gave a giggle as she observed them. "Do you think they always liked each other?"

"Oh yeah!" Abby laughed. "You really think that Nigel would have taken orders from any other girl when we were kids playing that game? She had him wrapped around her pinky. But she always had a soft spot for him too."

They laughed. Wally appeared again with two drinks. He handed one to Kuki and then sipped on the other.

"Numbuh 5's going to find Hoagie and get him to dance." Abby gave a smile. "Later."

Kuki watched her walk away and then turned and smiled at Wally. She took a sip of her drink and squashed her face together.

"Ooh, that's real strong. What is that?"

"Uh, fruit punch." Wally replied. "It tastes like someone spiked it already though."

Kuki looked up at him. "Spiked?"

Wally nodded. Not believing that she didn't know the term. "Yeah, it's like a prom tradition. Kds sneak in alcohol to put in the punch."

Kuki' eyes widened, she looked at her cup.

"Don't worry about it Kuki." Wally laughed. "It's a little alcohol. It's not like you're doing drugs."

Kuki gave a him a small smile, then admitted that he was right. Taking another sip and realising how good it tasted.

"Wally! How you doing!" Wally's fellow jock, Ashley greeted as he walked up to him and gave him a high five.

Wally gave a smile. "Hey bud!"

They stood and began to chat while Kuki stood quietly, not knowing whether to stand with Wally and listen or to keep to herself and wait. She finished her drink and decided to go and get another. She walked over to the back of the room, where the punch was. She poured herself a generous glass, then took a big sip before topping up the glass again.

She looked back to Wally, who was still deep in merry conversation with Ashley. Kuki decided to walk to the photo display to observe the numerous pictures and memories.

She smiled as she saw a close up picture of Abby, she was stood on the top level of a sports pedestal, holding numerous medals. It was a picture of sports day that year, Abby had come first in numerous relays and games and even broken a speed record in a track race.

There were some pictures with goofy frames, small annotations below them. A title cut out in paper above them stated 'Friendship hall of fame' They seemed to be prizes. A picture of some boys that Kuki knew had the caption 'most musical group'. Another group of girls, involving Minnie Higgins and her friends was named 'Most photogenic group'. One picture caught Kuki's eye. It was the selfie that Hoagie had taken of the five friends the other week.

She placed a finger tip on the picture and gave a small chuckle at the caption. 'Most unlikely group'.

"You like the display?" A voice said behind her. she turned around as Maddie stepped next to her to observe it.

Maddie looked stunning. She wore a mermaid style, cream dress, it had small, detailed ruffles from top to bottom and matched her beautiful mocha skin perfectly. The dress fit snugly over her celebrity like figure. Her hair was kept in it's beautiful neat ringlets, pinned to one side of her head in lovely finger waves.

Kuki nodded. "It's a really cool idea. It looks like everyone's on here at some point too."

"It took me hours to find a class for everyone." Maddie groaned with a chuckle.

Kuki looked at her. "This was your idea?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, I was on prom committee, I didn't even think that I'd make it tonight because I thought that my dad needed me for a shift but I've been here all day."

"Wow. Dedication." Kuki giggled. "Well it all looks great. Where did you get all the pictures?"

"Facebook. Where else." Maddie shrugged with a _duh_ tone. "So anyway, I'd better mingle. I can only be here for another hour then I have to go help my dad out at the restaurant."

"Really?" Kuki gasped. "On prom night?"

Maddie gave a shrug. "Restaurant's busy. See you later. Have a good night!"

Kuki beamed and gave her a wave goodbye. She finished looking at the pictures and then headed back to the punch bowl. Refilling her drink and taking another sip. She looked over to where she'd left Wally. He was no longer there. She took a sip again.

"Hey Kuki!" Kuki looked over to see Minnie Higgins walking towards her with a pair of her friends.

Minnie was dressed in a huge, puffy, hot pink dress. Above the waist was pink glitter and the style around her chest didn't leave much to the imagination. She had her hair fully straightened, the roots were volumised.

Kuki blinked at her, not even wanting to guess what Minnie wanted to talk to her about...she doubted that it would be a peace offering.

"What are you doing?" Minnie asked in a firm tone.

Kuki blinked at her, raising up her cup. "I just came to get a drink."

Minnie gave a chuckle. "No, I mean what are you doing coming to prom with Wally...someone like you doesn't come to prom with one of the most popular guys in the year!"

"I don't know. He asked me and I said yes." Kuki shrugged. "I'm not going to say no to my friend taking me to prom."

Minnie narrowed her eyes at Kuki, stepping forward with a slimy grin. "Sweetie, don't you realise that he just feels sorry for you."

"Sorry?" Kuki questioned.

"He knew you wouldn't get a date so offered to take you." Minnie replied. "He's obviously not bothering to spend time with you now. Why else would he want to take _YOU_ to prom? Really?"

Kuki blinked at her. Not really having an answer.

She felt a hand on her shoulders and beamed when she turned around to see Wally.

"Hey." He beamed. "Sorry, I couldn't get away from them."

He looked into her eyes and sensed that something was wrong. "...You okay?"

Kuki shrugged. "I'm fine."

Wally looked up at Minnie and gave a small smile. "Hi."

Minnie gave him a bright smile, making sure to lean forward a little to give Wally a better view of her chest.

Wally looked her up and down before taking Kuki's hand. "I just came to see if Kuki wanted to dance."

He didn't give her time to reply. Before she knew it, she was yanked onto the dance floor. They found a space on the floor and began to bob and sway to the music.

"What did she say to you?" Wally asked loudly as they danced. "She wasn't giving you a hard time was she?"

Kuki simply shook her head and continued to dance. A few minutes went by and Wally waved a hand in front of his face, indicating that he was hot. He then pointed to the door. Kuki nodded and followed him out,

She smiled as she stepped out of the door. They were stood on a pathway to a beautiful garden. It stretched further than Kuki could see in what was now the dark sky. Well trimmed shrubs grew over the path and made beautiful archways, to the left of the garden, sat by a bed of flowers was an iron bench that was attached to a stand to create a swing.

"Phew, it was hot in there." Wally chuckled. "Let's walk."

Kuki walked alongside him as they looked around the garden.

She felt weird. A little dizzy. She knew exactly what she was doing and saying, but she had a little more confidence.

"You sure you're okay?" Wally asked. "You look like there's something on your mind."

Kuki looked up at him, she decided, due to this new confidence, to tell him straight out.

"Did you bring me to prom because you feel sorry for me?"

Wally looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What?...No!...Why would you say that?"

"Why did you ask me?" Kuki asked.

Wally scratched the back of his head as he thought for an answer. He stopped, placing his arm out and stopping Kuki from continuing with her walk.

"I'd rather go with one of my old best friends than some skank from our class." He replied.

Kuki thought about his answer, then decided that she needed to ask another question. "Why don't you like me?"

Wally blinked. Trying to process what he had just heard. "What?"

"Why don't you like me? I mean, I know that you kind of like me as a friend, even if it's just because you can copy from me at school but I've liked you way more since we were kids and you just don't seem to want to notice it, you just ignore any time I flirt with you!" Kuki gasped, placing a hand over her face That remark alone completely sobered her up from her tipsy phase.

Wally stood with wide eyes for a few moments, before blinking wildly and deciding to question the first thought that popped into his head.

"Flirt with me?"

Kuki groaned and walked over to a nearby railing, leaning over it and hiding her face. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to confess. "I'd try to do the hair thing, where a girl twirls hair around her finger, biting my pen, that walk from Abby's where I dropped my phone, in there where I squeezed your leg."

She looked up at Wally for a reaction. He looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "THAT was flirting? I thought that you were losing your mind with stress or something!"

"Great, thanks." Kuki sighed, again, covering her face by burying it in her arms. "I knew that I screwed up without you laughing at me for it."

She jumped when she felt Wally's arms snake around her waist, she lifted her head curiously to see what he was doing, and found herself an inch away from his face. Looking into his eyes. He was stood behind her, holding her by the waist. She felt numb with ecstasy.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Wally chuckled. "I thought that _I _was making it obvious!"

Kuki blinked and looked at him for more of an explanation.

"I don't just like you so that I can copy you...what could even make you think that?" He sighed.

Kuki looked down. "Minnie." 

Wally raised an eyebrow, as if telling her that it was a stupid reason.

She chuckled. "I know."

His grip tightened on her. "Kuki, I'm pretty sure that I've been crazy about you since we were ten!"

Kuki gasped and beamed at him, he gave her a small grin back. Resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes.

Kuki shyly turned and looked ahead. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even paid attention to where she was. They were stood on a small bridge over a tiny stream. The reflection of a full moon glistened in the running water.

Her numb feeling wasn't going down. She could forget butterflies in her stomach, there were gymnasts in there doing somersaults. She felt like she was shivering all over and could just burst with joy.

"This feels so weird." She gave a small giggle.

He lifted his head to look at her properly. "Good weird?"

She pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him with a lusty smile. "Amazing weird."

Wally gave a bright smile and placed his hands on Kuki's thin arms. He gently rubbed them up and down after feeling how cold she was. He then wrapped his arms over her neck and pulled her towards him. Kuki took a quick, anticipating breath. This time, she knew that he was going to kiss her. She smiled and leant forward. Placing her lips on his.

They were so soft and warm. She felt like she could melt into him and stay there forever...she wished she could.

**A/N: Nice long chapter for you guys here! I started on it and got hooked. I hope you're all satisfied and it wasn't too OOC.**


	15. The Prom (Part 2)

Their lips parted after a few moments.

"Wow." Kuki whispered.

Wally gave a breathless laugh. Then spoke cockily. "Best kiss you've ever had huh?"

Kuki bit her lip and looked up at him. "No, actually it's the first."

"What?" Wally asked, he frowned at her. "That was your first kiss?"

She gave a shrug. "Yeah. I've never really wanted to kiss any other guy before."

Wally gave a smile and pulled her close again. "For what it's worth. I've never wanted to kiss a girl this much before!"

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her face to his. Kissing her passionately.

It felt wonderful. His hands were warm and soft. They acted as a radiator on her cold cheeks. She smiled and kissed back, sucking gently on his bottom lip.

"Oh my god." A chuckle made the two pull away to look at who had disturbed them.

It was Ellis. He looked Kuki up and down before giving Wally a gormless smile.

"It is true then Wally? You came to prom with a Kuki Sanban?"

Kuki looked up at Wally, feeling embarrassed and unworthy. Wally was glaring at Ellis, still holding her in his arms.

"I know you like a challenge man but come on. Choose someone a little looser." Ellis laughed. Aiming his mocking glare at Kuki.

Wally sprung forward, charging at Ellis with clenched fists. He'd barely stepped a foot forward before Kuki lightly grabbed his arm.

"Wally!"

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her face full of fear. She shook her head. Indicated that she didn't want him to fight. She felt the tension in his arm decrease slowly. He stepped back, taking Kuki's hand.

"Why not just get back to _your_ date Ellis?" Wally sighed. Taking Kuki's hand and lightly tugging her to indicate that he wanted to remove them both from the situation. Kuki took his hand and followed.

Ellis frowned as he turned to follow them with his gaze. Annoyed at not getting the reaction that he was hoping for.

Wally gave a grin and turned around as they continued to walk down the big garden. "What? Didn't any girl want to go with you? Can't really blame her."

"What?...Come back to me and say that to my face Beatles!" Ellis snapped. Opening his arms out wide.

Kuki looked up at him. "Did you really have to say that? You couldn't have just left it where you'd already won?"

Ellis still continued to hurl insults at Wally. "Boy, for the prude that she is. Kuki really does have you whipped huh?"

"Watch this." Wally muttered under his breath. Letting go of Kuki and turning around.

Kuki turned. "Wally, what are you doing?"

Wally walked towards Ellis calmly and quietly. As he saw Wally walking towards him, Ellis began to back up slowly. He wouldn't allow Wally to come near him. Eventually he ran back into the hotel.

Wally turned and gave a shrug. Kuki glared at him. Wally threw his hands in the air.

"What? I didn't touch him?"

Kuki shook her head with a smile and took his hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Wally smiled as they walked. "Anything."

"Why were you so off with me last week? You came over to mine Sunday night, I thought you were going to kiss me, but you didn't. Not even when we were alone at the door. Then you didn't talk to me the next day until I had that thing with Minnie." Kuki thought aloud.

Wally was quiet for a second and then spoke. "I thought that you were embarrassed of me."

"What?" Kuki asked with wide eyes. "Why would _I_ be embarrassed of _you_?"

He gave a shrug. "It was just the way you pushed me away when you heard the door. Like you didn't want your parents to see you with me."

Kuki gave a laugh. "I was embarrassed. Not about being with you, but just because my family had just come in and I didn't really want them to be involved in my first kiss. Especially Mushi who'd never let me live it down."

"I know, it was a really stupid thing to think." Wally replied. "I'd have done the same in my house but...I don't know."

Kuki squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Want to go in and dance?" Wally asked her. She smiled and nodded.

He led her back into the hall and to the middle of the dance floor where they again began to bob up and down to the music. Wally then reached out and took Kuki's hips, bringing her closer to him. "I'll show you how to flirt."

He brushed her behind with his hand and breathed down her neck. It gave Kuki goosebumps.

The music changed to 'Bed Of Roses' by Bon Jovi. Some of the teens decided to leave the dance floor. Others pulled each other close for a slow dance.

Wally smiled at Kuki and pulled her close by her waist. She beamed and put her arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the music. Wally brought his head down and rested his lips on her neck. She shivered when she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck.

She grinned, then glanced at some of the other couples on the floor. She was overwhelmed by dozens of eyes glaring at her. She tried to ignore but stiffened up.

"What?" Wally asked, obviously sensing her back a little to look into her eyes.

Kuki looked around the room. Then whispered, loud enough for only Wally to hear over the music. "Everyone's staring at me."

Wally looked. He then turned back to look at her and smiled. Pulling her close again.

"They're just jealous. The hottest guy in the room is dancing with the prettiest girl in the room."

Kuki gave a smile and nuzzled into his neck. Breathin in the strong smell of the college that he'd gone a little over the top could tell by some of the disapproving looks of some girls that Wally's explanation wasn't the case. They didn't see why Wally had chosen her. She was struggling to understand herself. But he made her feel so safe, so warm, she didn't even care what anyone else thought...he obviously didn't.

She brought one of her hands down from his neck to mess with the pocket on his chest. He brought a hand to clasp hers and held it close to his body. She looked up at him with a smile. He grinned back to her.

They kissed again, this kiss was different to the others. Kuki was a lot more relaxed now. The kiss lasted longer too, the others were simply pecks that lasted no more than a few seconds. This was a slow, continuous smooch. Wally sucked and nibbled on Kuki's lower lip. When she could breathe no more she pulled away. Wally rested his forehead on hers.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking up to the clock.

It was 10:30pm.

"You tired?" He asked.

Kuki nodded. "A little."

Wally pulled away and took her hand.

"Come on."

He began to lead her away from the dance floor.

As they walked away, Kuki saw Abby stood with Hoagie, looking at all of the photos.

"Wait." She replied, tugging Wally towards them."I have to say bye to Abby."

They walked over to Abby and Hoagie hand in hand. Kuki tapped her best friend on the shoulder. Abby turned around and looked at the two, then gave a smile.  
"Wow, you two have had an eventful prom then. You two together now?"

Kuki was lost for words...were they?

Wally answered for her, putting an arm over her shoulder. He gave her a peck on the side of her forehead and nodded.

Abby's eyes lit up.

"Didn't you see us on the dance floor? Everyone else was gawping at us." Kuki said with a sigh, folding her arms.

Abby shook her head. "No we were uh...a little busy."  
She looked at Hoagie with a grin, he smirked back.

"We were going to head home." Kuki said to her best friend. "We just came to say goodbye."

Abby gave a smile. "Numbuh 5 just called Cree to pick us up if you guys want a lift?"

Kuki looked back at Wally, who nodded with a smile.

Abby grinned and they all walked out of the hall, stopping a few times to say goodbye to their friends. Kuki knocked into Nigel on the way out and gave him a huge hug before saying goodbye and walking out.

It was now pouring down with rain. Kuki gasped as they stepped out of the door and got instantly soaked. As Cree was not yet anywhere to be seen, the group walked to the end of the drive and looked around the corner to check that she was not yet there.

They then all ran back to the doorway to shelter from the heavy downpour. Kuki gave a shudder. She was now soaked through and beginning to get cold as a result of the water and generally chilly night air.

She turned to Wally who laughed at her now ruined hair and slightly running makeup. He ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. Kuki glanced over at Abby and Hoagie. Abby was leant against Hoagie, who was stood against the wall. The two were lip locking uncontrollably. Kuki gave a small giggle and looked back at Wally. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him. He grabbed the edges of the jacket and pulled them towards him to bring Kuki closer. They shared another sweet kiss before they heard a beep.

"Great, she brought the banger…" Abby sighed. As they saw a pair of headlights and a vehicle pull up.

Cree, not having a car of her own due to university costs, had come in their fathers old, blue people carrier.

Kuki gave a giggle. "Didn't you tell her not to touch your car?"

"Hell yeah, Cree's not putting a finger on Numbuh 5's baby girl! She could've brought mom's though." Abby replied as she opened the door.

Cree was typing on her cell as they all hopped into the car. Wally went straight to the back, Kuki sat next to him. Abby and Hoagie sat on the row in front of them. When she'd sent her text, Cree turned around to look at her passengers.

"You guys all look like drowned rats." She laughed. She then turned around and looked at Kuki through her driver's mirror.

Kuki gave a shiver and smiled at Wally as he placed an arm around her. Kissing him gently.

"Wow. Kuki and Wally finally got together?" She said with a small smile. Then added with a sarcastic tone. "Didn't see that coming."

Kuki looked at Wally and smiled. Then grinned back at her surrogate sister in the wing mirror. Cree chuckled and gave her a wink.

"You all have a good night?"

"Yeah great." Abby nodded. Beaming over at Hoagie.

"Okay, let's get home...I'm exhausted." Cree sighed. "Everybody buckle up."

She put her phone into her purse and started the engine. Driving off.

Wally ran his fingers up and down Kuki's arm. She could only just about feel it due to his thick jacket.

Abby and Hoagie were already making out against the window. Kuki beamed at Wally and reached up. Kissing him playfully. He rearranged his position so that he could reach her better. Placed a hand on her thigh and deepened the kiss.

The kiss suddenly became more passionate, more intense. Kuki didn't want to stop or let go. She kept taking huge breaths from her nose so that she didn't have to break from Wally.

"In our dads car? Really?" Cree sighed, glancing at the two couples in her mirror. "Jeez, it's like a frat party here!"

They felt the car pull up. Kuki and Wally's attentions were still on each other.

"Hey...Blonde boy." Cree said after a few seconds. "Sorry Casanova, but you're home...we kind of want to go home to so shift it!"

Wally looked up and smiled, then opened the car door t step out.

"Thanks for the ride Cree." He said. "See you guys soon."

He turned back to Kuki and kissed her again.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet." Kuki whispered.

Wally gave her a mischievous smile. "Then don't."

Kuki stared at him for a second and then looked back at bby, followed by Cree.

Abby raised her eyebrows with a grin, Cree simple glared. "Go with him if you want, just close the damn door! It's freezing!"

Kuki looked back at Wally with a beam then unbuckled her belt and jumped out of the car. Grabbing Wally's hand and running to his house.


	16. The Zip

**A/N:**** Just so you all know, I've increased the rating on this story due to this chapter as it may be quite raunchy for younger readers. Please read responsibly. **

Wally unlocked the door. Him and Kuki attached at the lips. When he got the door open the two of them stumbled through the door. Wally shut it behind him and struggled to lock it while still focusing on Kuki. Giving up, he pulled away for a second to ensure that the door was locked. He then turned back to her and smiled, shoving her quite fiercely against the hallway wall. He took her wrists and pinned them either side of her head. Kissing her with fervour.

"I need to call my mom." Kuki whispered, sounding a little muffled due to Wally's lips covering hers.

He raised an eyebrow and then sighed. Giving her another kiss and letting go of her hands, moving his own to her waist. He began gently kissing the side of her face as she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed and then pressed the receiver to her ear. Giving a giggle as Wally moved back to her lips. She kissed back, trying to be silent as she heard her mother pick up on the other side. She pulled away from Wally, who gave a cheeky smile and moved her neck, beginning to nibble lightly.

"Hi mom." Kuki smiled, trying to push Wally away before she either laughed or groaned. "Yeah, Abby and I are going to an after prom party. We'll be back pretty late so I'm going to stay at Abby's the night." 

Kuki had to stifle a groan as Wally began to suck on her neck.

"Well, I don't want to...you know...come in and...wake you all up." She tried to push Wally away but he held on playfully, sucking harder.

Kuki bit her lip as she tried to listen to her mother. Wally was now sucking so hard that it hurt...but still felt strangely good. "Hmmm?...Oh yeah, we had a really great night thanks...Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow...Bye mom...love you too."

As soon as she hung up Wally was back kissing her lips. Kuki gave a giggle as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She jumped with a mild squeal when Wally suddenly took her legs from beneath her and held her bridal style in his arms. She then chuckled. Wally slowly walked up the stairs and straight to his bedroom. His door was closed, after a few struggled to reach out and turn the doorknob Kuki leant down and opened it for him. He walked in and placed her gently on his bed.

She beamed up at him with wide eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and took a second to gaze and take in her beauty. He then smiled and sat on the bed next to her, again putting a hand on her cheek. Then moving forward to kiss her. Kuki closed her eyes and leant into Wally's lips. Wally's hand started on her waist. As the kiss deepened, he pulled off the jacket that he had placed on her shoulders and threw it carelessly on the floor. His hands then gradually moved across to the small of her back, then up her spine to the top of the zip of her dress. When Kuki knew what Wally was trying to do she felt a rush of eagerness and anxiousness. Taking a gulp she reached out and tugged on Wally's tie, pulling it off. She then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Kuki." Wally groaned. "How do I undo this zip?"

Kuki pulled back as he tried to yank. She giggled. "Just pull it. It's a zip."

Wally tried again, Kuki had to smile at the current look of his face. He had a concentrating frown and was biting slightly on his lip as he worked at the zip.

"Crud." He whispered. "Turn around." 

She shuffled on the bed so that she was facing away from him then leant forward so that he could get a better view. He grabbed the zip and tried to pull it down, but it still wouldn't budge. Kuki could feel in the force of his yanks and tugs that he was getting annoyed.

"The cruddy thing won't undo Kuki!" Wally cried in frustration.

Kuki rolled her eyes and reached around her back to do the zip herself, she found it and pulled...nothing, it didn't move an inch. She gripped the fabric with one hand and tugged the zip with the other...no. She tried again and it was still stuck tight.

Kuki started to get stressed. "Oh my god! Wally I've got to get this off. I can't sleep in it! You hold the dress together and I'll pull down."

Wally did as he was told. Kuki pulled as hard as she could but there was still no result. "I can't reach as good I'll hold. You pull." 

They switched roles in the unzipping process. The stubborn piece of metal still had no intention of moving.

"Wally dear? Did I hear you come home?" They heard Tracey's voice from behind the door.

Wally looked at Kuki, who was now getting ridiculously annoyed with her zip, still attempting to undo it.

"Yeah, hi mom!" He called.

"You have a good night my little dingo?"

Wally went red at his mother's pet name. He shook his head and then shouted back. "Yeah...mom come in here a second?"

Kuki's eyes widened. She shook her head at Wally and shrugged, showing that he had no other ideas. Tracey walked in.

"Oh! Hello Kuki! Did you enjoy yourself?" Tracey beamed as she walked into the room.

Kuki gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah...It was a great night thank you Tracey."

"Mom, Kuki can't unzip her dress. Can you help her?" Wally asked.

Tracey gave a smile and walked over to Kuki, who slowly stood up and turned around. Tracey gave it a wiggle, followed by a pull, followed by another jiggle. She hummed in thought then smiled and clicked her fingers. "I've got just the thing! Stay right there!"

She exited the bedroom and reappeared in less than a minute with a little tube. 

"When I had my rebellious years in the 70's this was my top trick. I had some tiny little jeans that always got stuck. All I needed was a stick of lip balm...my must have for any purse!" Tracey chatted as she opened the chapstick and walked to Kuki. "You just run it down the teeth...and…"

ZzzzzzIip. The zip slid down Kuki's back swiftly. Kuki gasped. "Thank you so much Tracey!"

Tracey gave a chuckle. "No problem sweetie. I'll leave you both in peace now. You must be exhausted and ready for bed! Goodnight!"  
With that she walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her.

Kuki looked back at Wally. "I can't believe your mom knows I'm here!"

"So what?" Wally shrugged.

Kuki blinked. "She'll know _why_ I'm here...won't she freak out about what will happen?"

Wally gave a blank face. "You have met my mom right? She's oblivious. She won't even make the connection."

Kuki thought for a second and then looked up at him and gave a smile. She then leaned forward and kissed Wally once more. He placed a hand on her waist and kissed back. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Wally then finished unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to kiss his girlfriend. Slowly, he pulled it off. Kuki felt goosebumps rush all around her body as Wally kissed her bare shoulders, followed by her neck. He gripped her arms gently and pulled, she took the hint and stood up. Her dress dropped from her body the moment she straightened out. She suddenly felt embarrassed...she was in her underwear. Luckily, she'd picked up another few things during her shopping day with Abby.

"Thongs?" Wally breathed, running a finger along the fabric of Kuki's lingerie. "And matching bra...I like it."

Kuki went red. She sat back down on the bed, then decided to make a joke to break the awkward silence. "Abby told me that they weren't uncomfortable...she lied."

Wally laughed and hovered over her. A dreamy gaze in his eyes as he stared at her face, which Kuki was quite grateful for. She'd imagined that guys would be too busy looking at a girls body to focus on the girl herself. Not Wally, he was only interested in Kuki, her face, her eyes, her smile. He came closer to her and placed his hands on her thighs as he settled in between her legs.

Kuki looked up at him nervously. "Have you done...this before?"

Wally stared down at her and slowly nodded. Putting a hand under her chin and stroking his thumb next to the corner of her mouth. "Does it bother you?"

"I don't know." Kuki shrugged. She'd always dreamed that she' lose her virginity to Wally, but in that dream, he'd shared the same, new experience. "A little."  
Wally looked worried and broke the eye contact. Kuki then gave a small smile, putting a hand on his cheek. "I guess one of us has to know what we're doing though huh?"

Wally looked back at her and gave a smile. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. And again. The kiss became extremely passionate once more. Kuki lay down and Wally leaned over her, resting on his elbows so not to put too much weight on her feeble body. Wally's hand slowly began to slide down from her waist, towards her pant line. He then started to fiddle with the thin material on her hip. Kuki started to feel extremely uncomfortable...This wasn't her? She'd only kissed Wally for the first time tonight.

Her mind argued with her uncontrollably.

_It's Wally! You've liked him for years, it's okay._

_No, you've not even been on a real date with him yet...you'd be a total slut!_

_But you've got this far already._

_What would Abby think about this?_

_The old Kuki wouldn't do it...which Kuki does he like?_

"You okay?" Wally asked. Kuki jumped, he was now hovering over her, looking down at her as she lay on the bed. She must have been thinking so much that she'd zoned out.

Kuki blinked. "Oh…Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry"  
She leaned up and reached to kiss Wally, he pulled away.

"Kuki. Are you scared about doing this? Because we can stop? I don't want to push you into anything." He said seriously.

Kuki gave a sigh. After a few seconds thought she bit her lip. "I don't think I'm ready...I'm sorry Wally."

"No." Wally replied, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have made it look like I was expecting so much."

Kuki widened her eyes at him. Wally stumbled on his words, realising what he'd said. "No! I didn't mean that! I mean, I don't want you to think that I only told you to come in just so that we'd...you know."

Kuki sat up next to him quietly. They sat in silence for a few moments before Wally stood up and walked out of his room, saying that he'd 'be right back'. Kuki sighed and lay back down, scooching to the edge of the bed so that she was touching the wall. Waiting for him to come back.

She'd seen things like this in teen movies, read about it in books and heard about it in school. Wally was probably really upset with her now as she didn't go all the way with him. He'd probably blank her all night now, if he came back into his room at all. He'd then stop talking to her completely at school and maybe even tell his friends that they DID so stuff…

_Wait...this is Wally. He's not like that._ Kuki thought to herself. Then went back on her thoughts. _But that was a really stupid thing to do, you totally led him on. _

She heard the door open and turned to see Wally with two glasses in his hand.  
"Thought you might be thirsty." He smiled. Passing her a glass of milk.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He went over to his closet and pulled out a baggy t-shirt. Then handed it to Kuki, she beamed and thanked him. Placing the top over her head and around her body. When she looked over at Wally she had to blink a few times and look away when she realised that she was staring. Wally had put on some grey tracksuit style shorts. He wore nothing on his torso.  
He then came and perched on the bed, lying down next to her. Placing an arm over her waist.

_He doesn't care! He genuinely doesn't mind! that I wasn't ready! he's still hugging me!_

Wally dug his head into his pillow and smiled at her. Kuki beamed back. 


	17. The Confessions

They lay next to each other, staring at one another. Wally's hand was rested on Kuki's hip. Kuki had her hands up by her face, one hand messing with her lip. She was thinking.

Wally smiled at her thoughtful expression. "What?"

"Why did you ask me to prom? You could get any girl in class." Kuki replied.

Wally gave a grin. "Because I wanted to take _you_. I don't care about any of the other girls."

Kuki furrowed her eyebrows. "But why me? What's so special about me?"

"Truth?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded. Wally propped himself up onto his elbow and brought himself closer to Kuki. Kuki rolled onto her back to look up at him. He gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Truth is...I think I've been in love with you since that day they had bring your daughter to work day at our parents office."

Kuki's eyes widened and she gave a gasp. "Really?"

He nodded with a chuckle. A nervous look in his face appeared on his face as he waited for a reaction. She gave a giggle and reached up to kiss him. With a relieved sigh he kissed back.  
Kuki placed her hands on both of his cheeks and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you too!"

The happiness in Wally's face at that moment could have made her jump for joy. He put his hand behind her head to pull her closer and kissed her on the forehead. Then rolled so that he was once again lying next to Kuki, their shoulders were touching. Kuki rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her elbow, looking down at him. She now had full confidence due to the elated feeling that the boy she'd known and loved for about eight years loved her back.

"But if you liked me so much, how come you never flirted with me?" She asked.

Wally looked at her as if trying to make sense of what she was saying. Kuki sighed and went into further detail. "I've seen you flirt. You were flirting with Maddie that night that you came over and she was there."

"Who?" Wally asked.

Kuki felt a hint of frustration as she spoke. "Maddie, my friend from science...You couldn't keep your eyes off her all night. You flirt with these girls and don't even know their names...yet you liked me and never did anything about it?"

Wally sighed. "Promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you?"

Kuki nodded, so Wally spoke. Looking up at the ceiling with a shrug. "They don't mean anything to me. It's the only way I really know how to talk to girls. When we moved up to high school I was with the crowd who only really saw girls as playthings, so that's how I learned to treat them."

Kuki stayed quiet as she continued to listen. Wally then looked at her. "You were never like those other girls. You didn't just sit and drool over me with your friends. I didn't want you to be like those girls so I never acted like that toward you. You were the only one that I'd actually try to be nice to. I know I was mean to you when we were kids, but that was my way of just overcoming this stupid fear I had of getting too attached to you and getting shot down."

She placed a hand on his face. "I'd never have done that. You knew I wouldn't."

"I wasn't exactly your ideal guy though was I?" Wally laughed, looking back up at the ceiling. "You were always so happy and friendly and I've always been a grumpy dope."

Kuki gave a giggle. "Well, you've heard the saying opposites attract."

"Yeah. I guess." Wally laughed.

Kuki looked down at him. A thought coming into her head. "You never flirted with Abby."

"That would've been weird." Wally scoffed. "She's been like a big sister to me since fourth grade!"

"I guess." Kuki replied.

Wally pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and spoke again. "I think I kind of thought that you'd realise that you were the only girl I actually had the time of day for. I obviously wassn't as obvious as I thought."

Kuki giggled. Accepting his answer and understanding it. Wally was one of those guys who flirted with anyone. That didn't make him a complete tool...Kuki's verdict was that he just hung around with them. Another thought popped into her head. One that Kuki was extremely curious to know.

"So who was your first." She smiled, looking at him with genuine interest in her eyes.

Wally looked back up at her, placing a hand under his head. "First what?"

Kuki raised her eyebrows at him. "You know...your first time...you said that you'd done it before."

Wally furrowed his brows. "Why'd you want to talk about that?"

Kuki giggled and gave a shrug. Shuffling over so that she could lean on his shoulder and look down at him. "I want to know!"

"Well…" Wally gave a reluctant look. "I can't believe you haven't already heard about it!"

"Why?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged. "It was the talk of the school for weeks."

Kuki blinked. "Who was it?"

"Fanny Fulbright?" Wally said cautiously, biting his lip.

Kuki blinked. "Fanny Fulbright?"  
She tried not to show her jealousy. Kuki had always been weary of Fanny, due to her fiery and aggressive personality. She took a bigger dislike to her one time when they were all playing together a children and Fanny mentioned to Wally that she thought that he was 'cute'. Her girlish crush for him became more apparent to Kuki after that. She'd alway find reasons to play with him or attempt to make him jealous. Even going as far to kiss a boy that she hated during play (In Kuki's opinion anyway). A sexist young redhead who was obsessed with history. She made sure to be caught kissing him and revealed her apparent feelings for him in front of numerous friends. When this seemed to have no effect on Wally, Kuki thought that Fanny had got the hint and turned her attentions elsewhere...obviously not.

Wally nodded. Kuki then asked. "How?"

"We were at a house party. All pretty loaded with booze. She was with Dylan at the time and they got in a fight and broke up that night. I guess that I was the first one around and she decided to get back at him." Wally replied. "That's one of the reasons why he's alway hated me. She broke up"

Kuki blinked at him in disgust. "So she just threw herself at you and you didn't even have to think about it?"

"I know. I was stupid. But I was drunk too." Wally shrugged with an apologetic look. "I never did anything like that again."

"When was this?" Kuki asked.

"ninth grade." Wally shrugged. "I'm not like that now."

Kuki gasped. "Eighth grade? So you were like fourteen?"

Wally nodded.

Kuki blinked at him and sighed. It saddened her that Fanny had gotten to Wally before Kuki had. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked down at the pillow, fiddling with a loose strand on it.

"It was horrible." Wally grinned, trying to cheer her up. "She was like a foghorn. I had a headache by the end of it and not just from a hangover."

Kuki looked up and him and a laugh escaped from her lips. She sighed. "What happened after that?"

Wally gave a shrug. "She told everyone about it and got back with Dylan three days later."

"You guys didn't even go out?" Kuki asked. Wally shook his head. Kuki frowned,

Wally sighed. "I kind of liked her at the time. I never had the same feeling as I did with you, but there was something about her."

"So you just used her right?" Kuki glared at him., seeing a side to Wally that she didn't like.

Wally shook his head and sat up. "No, Kuki...she used me."

His face was full of embarrassment, hurt and a completely naive and sensitive side that Kuki had never seen in him. She propped herself up on her elbows and listened.

"I'd tried to stop thinking about you because I knew you wouldn't like the jock that I'd turned into so jumped at the chance that someone else I liked gave me. I guess that I was just so desperate to feel that connection after I'd loved you for so long, I took anything she offered. Fanny got what she wanted and then just dropped me."

Kuki sat up and placed a hand on his face, pulling her towards him and kissing him gently. He kissed back and then looked into her eyes.

"I'm not that guy Kuki. I'm the one you've always known." He whispered. "I'd never do anything like that to you."

Kuki pulled him close. Feeling so sorry for Wally, she never imagine how her tough and strong friend of so many years could be this sensitive. He was hurt, deeply. Maybe even scarred by their old playmate. Kuki just wished that she could wipe it all away from both of their memories and thoughts.

"I know." Kuki smiled calmly. Running a hand through his hair. Then whispered. "I know who you are."

Wally brought his head up and moved his lips to hers. Kissing her sweetly. He then pulled back and sighed. Running a hand through his hair and lying back down.

He then smiled up at Kuki. "I've said my truths...I want to know all about this 'flirting' that you were doing with me."

"No you don't." Kuki chuckled.

He rolled onto his side, facing her. "I do."

"It's a real long story." Kuki groaned.

"Nice try." Wally grinned, putting his hands into an open shrug. "We've got all night...tell me."

Kuki groaned, knowing that she wasn't going to win. "Well the first would probably be me trying to dress flirty for you…"

Wally raised an eyebrow and took a moment to think. His eyes then widened. "That skirt? That was for my benefit?"

Kuki pursed her lips and looked at him. "I forgot that it rode up so high."

He burst out laughing. So hard that tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Shut up!" Kuki giggled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

He calmed down, wiping his eyes. "What else?"

She went into detail, telling him about the pen, the hair twirling and all other attempted antics. He listened and laughed at each one.

"Who'd have thought it." Wally sighed when she'd finished.

Kuki lay down next to him. "What?"

He gave a laugh. "I'd be the flirt and you'd be the awkward one! It was the other way round when we were kids."

Kuki laughed. He was right. Kuki rolled over and looked at Wally, who turned to face her. He reached out and traced her jawline gently. She sighed in content.

"I feel like I'm dreaming. This is too good to be true." She laughed.

He smiled at her and leant forward. "Then I never want to wake up."

They shared yet another passionate kiss and eventually fell asleep in one another's arms.

**A/N:**** Hi guys, I'm glad you're all with me on the story so far and I don't seem to have lost many of you so thanks for that! Thanks so much to my reviewers who I either haven't got around to replying to or those who weren't signed in. I love reading every review and would love to reply to all of them, I try to :-) I just thought I'd let you guys know about this...I am a regular youtube surfer and sometimes find some REALLY weird things. But somehow I came across a video that a guy called KMACK TIME had made and it was basically a theory similar to mine in this story about the kids not being operatives and just being normal children with wonderful imaginations. It's called 'Cartoon Conspiracy Theory | Codename Kids Next Door All Just Kids Play?' and is worth checking out. His idea behind the DCFDTL is great...toileators wouldn't be my idea but his whole thought behind it is really great. he has another KND one too that's okay but a completely different conspiracy that I'm not too sure about (Plus he forgot Kuki's name in it :-0!). But check him out :-)**


	18. The Suspense

When Kuki woke up the next morning she was lying on her stomach next to Wally. The top half of her body rested on his shoulder. Her arms folded on his chest and her head rested on her forearms. Her eyes fluttered and she gave a yawn. She looked up at Wally, who was already awake. He was lightly running his fingers up and down her back and looked down at her when he felt her move. He gave a smile.

"Morning." He grinned, his accent on the single word making Kuki melt.

She smiled back dreamily. Sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes. "Hi."

"Sleep well?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. She gave a hum and a stretch. Wally sat up, giving her a smile.

She then thought a horrifying thought and pulled the blanket up to her nose.  
Wally cocked an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Don't look at me." Kuki said, muffled under the blanket "I've got no make up on."

Wally gave a tut and then crawled next to her, tugging the blanket from her face. "You don't need that stuff to look beautiful."

Kuki blushed.

"I'd better get home soon." Kuki sighed. "Mom will think that I've been kidnapped."

Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek. "I'll walk you home. Let's get breakfast first. How about at that diner down the road?"

Kuki stood up and then bit her lip. Wally looked over at her. "What?"

Kuki gave a giggle and picked up her prom dress from the floor. "I can't go out or home in this."

"Oh...yeah." Wally laughed. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a t-shirt and some grey joggers. Holding them up in the air quizzically.

"I don't know." Kuki blinked thoughtfully. "Mom will wonder why I'm coming home in a boys clothes."

Wally chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Kuki smiled as she had a brainwave. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. Dialling hastily. She then put the receiver to her ear.

"Hey Abby...Yeah...You eaten yet?...Oh! Us too...Well we're going out for breakfast, fancy a double date breakfast?...Great!...You couldn't bring me some clothes could you?...Thank you...Yeah ok...see you in five...bye" She hung up and smiled at her new boyfriend. "Abby and Hoagie will pick us up, Abby's gonna bring me some clothes."

Wally laughed. "Okay, I'll get dressed."

Kuki stood up and went to walk out of the room, then realised how quiet it was. "Where is everyone?"

"I think that Joey had a check up." Wally replied with a shrug.

Kuki nodded in understanding and headed downstairs to get a drink before Abby and Hoagie arrived. She'd just finished her apple juice when there was a knock on the door. She answered it and greeted them warmly. Abby handed her a bag with a grin and Kuki thanked her, saying she'll be right back and running upstairs. She passed Wally on the way and the two did a little hop dance to try and get around each other, Wally ended up grinning and holding Kuki by the waist. Spinning the two of them around until they were in their required directions. He smiled back at her and headed down the stairs.

Kuki went into Wally's room and shut the door. She reached into the bag that Abby gave her and pulled out a simple, grey skater dress. She placed it over her head and looked in the mirror. It was a lovely dress that Kuki hadn't seen before. It had cropped black sleeves and dropped just above her knee. She looked in the bag again and smiled to find a pair of Abby's favorite toms. Her best friend was on the ball...Kuki hadn't even thought about her shoe incident. She gave chuckle, thinking about having to walk about in five inch silver heels had Abby not thought to bring her some.

Kuki stared into the mirror as she pulled her messy hair back into a ponytail and wrapping a strand of hair around it, using one of last nights hair grips to keep the do on hold. She then walked to Wally's dresser and rummaged through it. She smiled when she pulled out an orange zip up sweatshirt. She placed it on herself and headed downstairs.

"Great! It's started already!" Wally laughed as she descended the stairs "I've heard the stories about your girlfriend stealing your clothes."

Kuki gave a giggle and headed to the door, Wally caught her as she walked past.

"Suits you." He whispered, pecking her nose. He then turned to Abby and Hoagie. "Ready to go guys?"

Abby and Hoagie agreed and they headed out of the house. Abby drove them to the local diner. Abby went to find a seat as the others queued at the bar to order. Kuki went to pull out her purse but Wally put his hand on the clasp before she could open it. "What you having?"

"Pancakes?" Kuki beamed.

Wally gave a smile. "I'll get it, boyfriend's job."

Kuki blushed and smiled heading over to Abby.

Wally watched her walk away. Hoagie gave a grin, followed by a chuckle. "Never thought you'd say that to her did you?"

"It feels so weird saying it, but so great!" Wally said giving a chuckle. "If I knew how great it was to be with her I'd have made myself tell her years ago."

Hoagie gave a chuckle, leaning against the bar and glancing over at Abby. "Kind of feels like we've been wasting time with them huh?"

Wally nodded. The bartender took their breakfast orders, followed by drinks. Hoagie looked back at Wally, realising the conversation that they had just had. "Is it going out with the girls that's turned us into complete sissies or have we just softened in our age?"

"Speak for yourself." Wally scoffed. "You've always been a pansy! I could still beat you with my eyes closed."

"Uh...Numbuh 3...I...Love...You!" Hoagie mimicked Wally's accent, badly. Trying to make fun of the time that Kuki had made him dress up as her broken toy cat and have him confess his love to her.

Wally glared at him. "...You're hilarious."

"So Cinderella. did you and your prince have a _ball_ last night." Abby chuckled as they sat in the booth.

Kuki gave her best friend a glare. "No, we started getting a little..you know...heated. But I wasn't ready. Wally was so sweet though. He didn't even care."

Abby chuckled. "He was probably still starstruck that you were actually with him. His dream come true after eight, nine years."

"What about you guys? What happened with you?" Kuki beamed.

Abby just raised her eyebrows with an obvious grin. Kuki opened her mouth in an excited smile. She stopped and gave her normal cheerful grin when Wally and Hoagie arrived at the booth with drinks. Kuki licked her lips at the giant banana milkshake that Wally put in front of her and tucked into it. Wally grinned and placed an arm on the seat behind her. Looking over at Abby and Hoagie, who sipped on their drinks carefully.

"So, are you guys all ready for results day?" Abby asked.

They all gave a hum that indicated their lack of excitement.

"I can't wait to find out. Just put us all out of our misery." Kuki shrugged.

The waitress came over and placed the foods down in front of them. They all thanked her politely and tucked in.

They had a great breakfast, sitting together, laughing and sharing stories. When they had finished Abby dropped Wally home, Kuki went in to get her dress, shoes and corsage. She and Wally shared a kiss and Kuki went back to Abby's car. Abby gave her a lift home.

Results day finally came around. Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Nigel all made their way into the school auditorium together. They received their envelopes and opened them together. Kuki got all As, bar science, for which she got a B-. She looked at Wally, he seemed quite surprised at his extremely good grades. Four As, three Bs and a C. Kuki hugged him tightly reassuring him that she told him that he could do it.

Hoagie didn't do as well, he'd failed phys ed, but didn't see to care. His other grades were above the pass line, which was enough to get him into the technology college that he wanted. Abby got mainly Bs and Cs, she was over the moon about her grade A in Geography, which she was sure that she'd failed. Nigel, like Kuki had gotten near enough straight As. They all pulled together into a hug and pulled out the letters that they had all received that morning. Letters that they had all agreed to wait until their results and open together. The letters of confirmation or acceptance for their options.

"You first Kuki. We all know you did well so put our mind at ease." Hoagie breathed nervously as they all held their letters in a circle.

Kuki bit her lip and opened her envelope. Scanning the words. "I got into Princeton! Studying business!"

They all cheered their congratulations, hugging her merrily.

"Now Nigel!" Abby bit her lip.

Nigel opened his envelope as nervously as Kuki did. "Accepted onto the local police course."

They all whooped and cheered. "Me next!" Hoagie exclaimed. "I can't wait any more."

He ripped his envelope and read frantically. "I got onto the plane technician course! Let's see your Wally."

Wally looked at his friends nervously. They'd all done so well, now he was terrified that he'd be the failure and look stupid in front of all of them. He opened his letter and read, word for word, taking in every detail. the gang all leaned in, waiting for his response.

Wally gasped as realisation dawned on him. He looked up at his friends over his letter. "I got into Harvard..!"

They all stood open mouthed for a second. Then cheered and shared congratulations. Wally grabbed Kuki, spinning her around in excitement. "Kuki! I got accepted to study medicals in Harvard! I'm gonna be a doctor!"

Kuki giggled and held him close. "Well done Wally! I knew that you could do it!"

"Now you Abs." Wally smiled, placing Kuki down and looking at her.

Abby opened her letter and read it. She then pursed her lips and looked up. "Numbuh 5 didn't get in."

"What?" They all exclaimed simultaneously. Their mouths open with shock.

Abby looked down at the floor in sorrow and shook her head. "Oh Well."

She folded up the paper and put it into her bag. Kuki walked over to her. "Oh Abby."  
She hugged her best friend firmly and rubbed her back with reassurance. Hoagie then stepped forward and Kuki moved away so that Abby could hold close onto her boyfriend. Wally placed his arm over Kuki as they stood and looked at Abby awkwardly.

"Hey." Kuki said. "Want to have some girly time? Sit and find a movie online?"

Abby looked up at her and gave a small smile and a nod.

"Great." Kuki smiled. "Come on."

They got to the door of the school and all said goodbye. Kuki gave her boyfriend a hug and kiss.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight? Just me and you?" Wally whispered into Kuki's ear.

She gave a giggle. "You bet."

"Great. Pick you up at seven." Wally grinned. Pecking her lips.

Kuki and Abby headed back to Abby's house, made some popcorn and sat in the sleepover basement with 'What A Girl Wants' playing.

"I'm really sorry Abby." Kuki sighed. "I know that you were really looking forward to moving away and studying sport."

Abby waved her hand and gave a smile. "Let's just focus on you girl! You're going to Princeton!"

Kuki stood up, going to pour herself another drink. As she poured it she noticed the letter in the corner of Abby's bag. She tugged it and and read it.

_Dear Abigail,_

_We are delighted to inform you that your results have been accepted to study Sports and Athletics at University Claude Bernard Lyon 1. Your Scholarship has been confirmed and…_

Kuki didn't need to read anymore. She furrowed her brows and turned to face her best friend. "Abs, you got in?"

Abby turned to look at Kuki and blinked. She then frowned and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Numbuh 5 ain't going."

"What?" Kuki rushed to her side and sat down next to her best friend. "Abby, this is your dream, why don't you want to go?"

Abby bit her lip and shook her head. Kuki leant forward, staring at Abby curiously. "Is it because of Hoagie?"

Abby looked up at Kuki. Even though she didn't mean to, she had given her the answer.

Kuki sighed. "It is isn't it? Abby what…."

"It doesn't matter. Numbuh 5's got new dreams now. She doesn't want to go all the way to France without Hoagie...we've just got together."

Kuki placed a hand on Abby's. "But this is still something that you've always wanted to do. You've got this great opportunity and loads of funding. You're just going to throw it away?"

Abby shrugged. Kuki sighed. She picked up her phone and began to text. Abby raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"Texting Hoagie telling him that you need him to come over. You've got something to tell him." Kuki replied quietly.

Abby gasped. "What? Kuki. No!"

Kuki pulled her phone away and pressed the send. Showing Abby the sent confirmation. "I need to go home and get ready for my meal with Wally later. I think that you and Hoagie need to talk."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 guesses you're right." Abby frowned with a sigh after a few seconds.

Kuki smiled. "Think about it first, before you just decide. Talk to Hoagie, see what he thinks. But don't just throw it all away."

"Thanks, later girl." Abby said, hugging Kuki tightly.

Kuki said goodbye and left. She got home and told her parents her results. They were thrilled for her. She then went and got ready for Wally to pick her up. She'd chosen to wear a green, shoulderless sweater with light green jeans. She straightened her hair and put in a pair of silver earrings. There was a knock on the door and Kuki rushed downstairs and opened the door. Wally smiled at her. He was dressed extremely smart. A white, button up shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. Kuki beamed at him and shouted goodbye to her parents, without looking back, she closed the door.

Wally led her to the local Italian restaurant and she smiled. "Wally, we didn't have to go here! It's expensive!"

Wally pushed her in with a smile. "Well you're worth it."

They sat down and held hands across the table. As they waited for service, Kuki told Wally about her discussion with Abby.

"Wow" Wally blinked. "Well, you can kind of understand. Like, I'm dreading moving four hours away from you, where we can get to if we need to. It'll be horrible being in another country."

Kuki shrugged. "I guess, but it's what Abby's always wanted to do. She was so excited about it."

"Wow! A new couple!" A familiar voice made them look up.

Kuki smiled with a blush. "Working on results day Maddie?"

Maddie gave a shrug. "It'll pay the tuition fees at least."

"Ohh, where'd you get in?" Kuki squealed.

Maddie gave a beam. "Columbia, studying catering."

"Oh great! Well done!" Kuki replied.

"What about you guys?" Maddie asked.

Kuki looked at Wally with a proud smile. "I'm studying business at Princeton and Waly got into medicals at Harvard."

Maddie gave a gasp. "Wow! You both must have done great! Good luck. Both of you! You'll do great!"

"Maddie!" A male voice called.

Maddie looked over and nodded and then pulled out her pad. "Dad's telling me to hurry up. What can I get you?"

"Same as last time please, with a lemonade." Kuki giggled she looked at Wally, who was struggling to find something he liked. "And Wally will have a calzone, pepperoni please."

Wally looked up at Kuki with confusion and shrugged. "...and a coke please."

Maddie chuckled and walked away. "I'm happy for you both."

Wally shuffled on his seat uncomfortably. Kuki raised an eyebrow at him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He jiggled his leg up and down as he glanced around the room. Kuki could feel his hand bouncing from the impact of his leg. His hand began to sweat.

"Wally. You okay?" Kuki asked.

Wally jumped. Looking at her he blew a puff of air and nodded. "Yeah. I just...I just feel a little out of place in a posh restaurant."

Kuki gave a giggle. Not convinced at his excuse. But chose to ignore it. Their meal was served. They thanked Maddie and began to eat. Kuki kept looking up at Wally, who was still extremely distracted.

_I don't like this...what's up with him?_

She sighed and finished her meal. Wally swallowed his final piece and stared at Kuki with a deep breath.

_He's not breaking up with me right?...No…I can't even think that!_

"Kuki. I need to talk to you." Wally blurted. Reaching out and grabbing her hand.

_Oh my god, he is! He wants to be single when he goes to university._

"I love you, more than I can even say. You know that right?" Wally gave a chuckle.

Kuki gave a confused smile and nodded. "Yeah, course I do."

"But we're both going to universities that are pretty far away and...well…" Wally sighed.

_Here it comes...I can't handle this._

"...I don't know if I can be that far from you. I don't want to lose you so…" He suddenly began feeling in his back pocket. With a confused frown he looked on the floor and around. Dropping to the floor and searching the carpet.

Kuki frowned...what was he doing? "Wally? Are you okay?"

"Wait, give me a second." He muttered as he crawled around the table.

Kuki looked around. People from opposite tables were beginning to look at stare at her boyfriend, who she was now sure had lost his mind as he crawled on all fours, behind his chair, behind her chair, until he'd done a full circle and was back at his. Wally gave a scowl as he sat up on his knees. He felt in his back pocket again, followed by his front, then his other back one. His face then lit up.

"I got it!" Wally exclaimed merrily. Then knelt on one knee, next to Kuki. "Kuki, will you marry me?"

He held up a small, black, open box. inside it was a simple, silver ring. A small diamond rested on the top. It wasn't much but it was beautiful.

Kuki gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth. A few people on other tables gasped and murmured. Kuki blinked. realising that Wally was still waiting for an answer. She looked around the room and then said quietly.

"...No." Wally's eyes widened. He blinked, looking as if he were going to cry.

Wally went to speak. There was a small croak in his voice. "No?...But Kuki…"

"Wally." Kuki placed her hands on his face and kissed him. "I love you, but, we've been together for what? A week? That's not long enough,"

Wally dropped his hand. Looking at the floor, then back up at her.

"I'd love to marry you. I've dreamed about it since I was ten." Kuki giggled. "Just not yet, we need to live first. We have to go to university, make sure that we can cope with the time apart. Make sure we can trust each other and then maybe make plans after we graduate."

Wally thought for a second and then ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Crud. You're right. Man I'm stupid."

"No you're not." Kuki giggled. Getting down on the floor and kneeling next to him. "I know why you've chosen now, but it's not the right reason, or time. I trust you and you need to trust me. We're going to university to learn what we want to do. That's it. We've got all the time in the world after university to grow up."

Wally gave a smile. "Then, will you wear the ring on this finger?"

He took her left hand and placed the ring onto her index finger. "That way, you won't forget me when you're there, and everyone will know that you're my girl. Then...when we're ready...and I propose again. I'll actually be able to afford a decent ring for you."

Kuki laughed. A tear streaming from her face. "This one's perfect. Just like you."

They shared a kiss and were brought back into reality when a small clapping was heard around the room. They looked around at the numerous tables who were smiling at the couple. Maddie and a few other waiters were beaming from the kitchen door. Wally looked at Kuki and they gave a nervous laugh, helping each other up and sitting back down.


	19. The End

"Flight 925c to Charles De Gaulle Airport, France. This is the final call."

The five friends gathered at the boarding deck. Kuki threw her arms around Abby's neck. She began to sob.

"Hey girl! It was you who convinced Numbuh 5 to go to France!" Abby said through a lump in her throat.

Kuki pulled up a little and wiped her eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to miss my best friend like crazy!"

They cried and hugged tightly. Abby then pulled away and then gave her goodbye hugs to Nigel and Wally. She pulled Hoagie aside and they shared a tearful kiss goodbye.

"See you at Christmas." She whispered.

Hoagie gave a smile through his tears. "If I don't fly over early!"

They hugged tightly. The annoyed woman over the tannoy made them pull away.  
"Numbuh 5's got to say goodbye to her family."

They said goodbye one last time and then headed out of the airport. Kuki was leant against Wally, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her back softly. Nigel was leant against the wall, watching them both, trying to pull back his own tears. Hoagie then joined them. Wally placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Hoagie smiled a small smile. Kuki went up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you told her to go." She sniffed, the tears now beginning to stop.

Hoagie nodded. "She'll do great. She'll be home before we know it."

"Hey guys, you need a lift home?" Cree called as she came out of the airport doors. her face tear stained with mascara. Mr and Mrs Lincoln followed out a few seconds later, jumping into their own car and heading home.

Kuki nodded. "Please."

The ride home was silent. Cree pulled up at Hoagie's first.

"Do you guys want to hang out?" Wally asked.

Hoagie shook his head. "No, I just want to be alone. Sorry guys. Good luck, I'll see you soon!"

He jumped out of the car and went into the house.

Nigel then spoke. "Sorry Wally, I said to Rachel that I'd spend time with her before I left."

Cree then dropped him off. She looked into her mirror at Wally and Kuki. "Who's next?"

"I'll go to Kuki's." Wally replied. Putting a hand on hers.

Cree nodded and dropped them both at Kuki's house. Kuki got out of the car and headed to the driver's door, where Cree opened it and gave her a tight hug. "Knock them dead tomorrow kid! You'll love it and they'll all love you!"

Kuki beamed at Cree thankfully and headed down her drive. Wally holding her hand. he gave Cree a little wave and she called to them both. "Take care guys."

They walked into Kuki's house. Kuki closed the door behind the, and stared at the suitcase and boxes on the stairs as they began to walk up them.

"Is that you darling?" Genki called, coming from the kitchen.

Kuki turned to look at her mother and nodded. Genki sensed Kuki's sorrow and smiled. "Abby get off okay?"

Kuki nodded. She then spoke. "Can Wally stay over tonight?"

Genki pursed her lips and sighed. Then nodded. Kuki thanked her and they headed up the stairs and into Kuki's room.

Kuki sat on her bed and sighed. Wally sat next to her and placed an arm around her. Kuki cuddled up to him.

"What you thinking?" Wally whispered.

Kuki sighed again. "I don't want to go tomorrow. I can't say goodbye to you as well."

Wally sighed and tilted her head up to him. "Listen to me. You're going to go tomorrow and have so much fun that Christmas break will be there in no time, and we'll meet up in between that. We'll talk every night and text every day...you'll get sick of me."

Kuki giggled and hugged him tight. Wally kissed her forehead. "Like you said, we have to find out who we are before we start to live."

They kissed and held each other close until Genki called them for dinner. The family meal was most likely the best one that Kuki could remember, her mother, father, sister and boyfriend all together. Kuki laughed so much that she forgot all about her sorrows. They then went to bed. Kuki lay in Wally's arms all night. Neither of them let go.

When Kuki's mother woke her up in the morning Kuki pursed her lips and cuddled up to Wally for five minutes before they both went downstairs and assisted her parents to pack the car. When they were all packed Kuki leant against the car as her family all jumped in. Wally now had to go home to pack himself.

Kuki pulled him close and planted a long, soft kiss on his lips.

"Text me when you get there." Wally told her. She nodded. he grinned. "Knock 'em dead."

"You too." Kuki giggled, her eyes beginning to well up. She decided to go,before she began bawling.

She kissed him again. "I love you." She whispered. He replied with the same words. Kuki then jumped into the car and watched him stand on the sidewalk as they drove away. She twisted her ring around on her finger and breathed deeply to hold back the tears.

She text Wally as soon as they got there and then decided to skype him when she had unpacked and settled down.

"Hey." He beamed through her computer screen.

She smiled widely and touched his face on the screen. He smiled. "You unpacked now?"

"Yeah. All done." Kuki replied, facing the laptop away from her and showing him around the room.

He chuckled. "Looks great."

"Are you all packed?" She asked, placing her laptop on the pillow of her bed and lying down to look at it.

Wally shrugged and shook his head. Kuki gasped. "Wally! You're leaving tomorrow!"

"I know, I'll do it later!" Wally laughed. Kuki shook her head.

They talked for hours, eventually Kuki gave a yawn. "I'd better go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight." Wally smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kuki sighed.

She turned off her laptop and rolled back into her bed. Her phone buzzed.

She realised that she had five texts.

_Cree- Abby's got there safe and loves it. Hope you like your new digs, get out there and party kid!_

_Hoagie - Hey, sorry I didn't text you earlier. Have an amazing time at uni, we'll see you soon._

_Nigel - Good luck at university. You'll settle in in no time, keep in touch._

_Mushi - We miss you already!_

_Wally - Goodnight beautiful, I love you so much._

Kuki closed her eyes and smiled. Although they were far apart. Her friends, family and Wally were there for her.

She sighed, pulling the rong from her finger and placing it on her bedside table, then looking p at the ceiling with a smile.

This wasn't the end of a story. It was the beginning of life's next chapter.


End file.
